New Life
by Mako Red Eyes
Summary: Yaoi! CloudSeph Now also some CidXVin After a strange visit, Cloud follows leads to the Northern Crater, despite his apprehension. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Okaay.... This is the first fic I've ever published...And honestly, I don't really know where I'm headed with it, exactly, but Its Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi all the way, hence the rating (guess what's eventually gunna happen, yeah?) I think its a little ciche'd but...shruggs I wanted to write it, and I'm sorry if it sucks, but... Shruggs If someone decides its okay, lemmie know and I'll keep workin on it :)

Cloud winced. He was used to nasty shocks, but this one was more of a heart stopper than he'd ever expected to have to deal with ever again. The fact of the matter was that the only thing that he thought could ever stop his heart again was dead. And dead by his hands. He'd mourned the death of Sephiroth every day for six years, and every day for six years, a little more of him died away to follow his fallen idol into the netherworld. Cloud had become a recluse, hated being around anyone, being warm or comfortable. He no longer knew pleasant company or love or happiness. All those things had died inside of him, and he'd therefore given them up for dead, again, along with Sephiroth. It was for this reason and many more, perhaps, that he was incredibly surprised that he was ushered aside by a stranger on one of his frequent visits to the nearest bar –Cloud could drink all he wanted, but he rarely ever felt the buzz of the intoxicating drinks. Between the Jenova cells and the Mako inside of him, he was essentially not allowed to have fun, to forget. He didn't mind. He was punishing himself anyway. If he hadn't been so weak…that's what he kept telling himself. If he had been stronger like he should have been, then none of those horrible things would have ever happened…  
  
Needless to say, this is exactly what he was mulling through his head again for the ten billionth' time that evening, when he was startled by a rather cold and uncomfortable feeling hand on his shoulder, making him spin around in his seat defensively, ready to rip the offender in two, but he paused as he turned and the person, hidden entirely in a black hood and robes, stepped back carefully, and gave a silent, but respectful half-bow.   
  
"You are Cloud Strife, are you not?" The stranger asked in a cool, almost dark voice. Cloud narrowed his eyes, suspicious.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked voice dark. The man with the hidden face bowed again, and continued on in his strange tones.  
  
"I am but a messenger. He is back. He will walk again upon this earth…" Cloud narrowed his eyes even more, so much so that the brilliant blue mako glow pouring from them dimmed considerably.   
  
"Who?" He asked coldly. He wasn't a conversationalist anymore, and he just wanted this, most likely drunk, fuck to go away. The stranger in question offered another riddlesome answer.   
  
"The idol of your dreams of course… Here." He hands a small folded piece of paper to Cloud, who when upon doesn't move to take it, simply places it on the table beside his drink instead. Cloud glances down at the dirty chunk of yellowed paper for a moment before looking back up at the other man, trying hard inside to figure him out. "Go and see. You have the chance you've been wishing for all your life…" Cloud's stomach quietly did a double-back-flip and then promptly turned to ice as it tied itself into millions of knots. He remained silent, and after a moment of profound silence the hooded man slowly turned and drifted away into the shadows of the bar again, lost in the growing crowd. Noticing just how busy the usually quiet place was getting, Cloud quickly got up, paid extra, and left as fast as possible, retreating out into the cool night air of Niblehem.   
  
He looked around, turning his eyes up to the dark mountains, and where he knew the mako-reactor still stood, even though he couldn't see it. It was no longer functional, but he still loathed it, for oh so many reasons. He glanced down at his hand. It had managed to offend him by grabbing the folded piece of paper and taking it with him without him noticing immediately. He growled, feeling darker than ever, but slowly crept back towards the SinRa Mansion where he now lived. Once inside and secluded from the world, Cloud went and locked himself in his own room, turned on the lights, and finally opened the folded note.  
  
THE CRATER.  
  
That was it, all it said. Cloud's heart started to race even as his stomach froze again. 'Sephiroth…?' Was he back? Cloud didn't dare hope, or dread, but he suddenly knew, that, prank or trap or truth, he had to get to the crater, and NOW.  
  
Five minutes later he had his few belongings packed in a single backpack, and was racing outside to the stables where a lone gold chocobo stood, seemingly ready and waiting for him. It cooed quietly in greeting and took off without a second question as Cloud mounted it and drove it off North.  
  
He'd nearly driven that poor chocobo into the ground by the time he reached the Crater a week and a half later. He left it to go off to warmer grounds on its own, confident that he'd find it again later, and that it would also be fine on its own. He hiked up to the crest of the crater alone, and then, not seeing anything of interest at the rim, climbed down into it. At the very bottom, there was a fresh flow of Mako bubbling clean out of the planet, sitting in a strange multi-faceted mirrored pool without a bottom. Cloud could see it from very high up, but it wasn't until he was practically standing in it that he saw the figure half-submerged in the glowing green not far from where he'd climbed down. His heart stopped. Broad, bare shoulders and long platinum hair were barely out of the pool, the body itself sprawled face down on the ground, limp and looking lifeless. Cloud had no doubt in his mind whom he saw, but how, he had no idea. Without even thinking he rushed to the still form, and heaved him all the way out of he mako before even daring to turn him over, afraid the man to be dead.  
  
"Hello…???" He asked tentatively as he finally rolled Sephiroth's still form over onto his back. Cloud's throat had closed and he had a hard time getting the simple word out of his mouth. There was along stretch of silence in response. His heart sunk. No…I can't have come all this way just to find you dead again… He raised a shaking hand to Sephiroth's throat to check for a pulse… and leapt back as the other man groaned, low and deep, before coughing and raising his own shaking hand to his eyes. He coughed again, some of that green fluid spilling out over his lips. It was a horrible, sickly cough that shook Cloud to the bone. After a moment of terrifying uncertainty he was there, supporting the other man as he sat up, talking nonsense just to be heard. He didn't know if Sephiroth would remember him, or if he even remembered anything at all, but best to be careful either way. After several more shuddering coughs, Sephiroth took one deep breath and managed to croak out a single question:   
  
"Where am I?" Cloud decided to go slowly.   
  
"You came out of the Mako. Do you remember what happened?" He swallowed hard, waiting in dread. What if he was still controlled by Jenova? At the moment, he was sick, and sick he would be for a very long time, and being so, Cloud couldn't judge by the clarity or lack thereof in his eyes. He looked anyway, and almost got caught in the presently hazy aqua depths. Sephiroth blinked, and then frowned, thinking. Abruptly a considerable amount of the haze in his eyes cleared as they darted back up to Clouds. Cloud took a good step back, startled.   
  
"You killed me." Sephiroth said. Yes, Cloud had his answer; Sephiroth Remembered.   
  
"I had to…" Cloud said softly. Sephiroth shook his head, damp hair splaying across his chest and shoulders with the motion.   
  
"Yes…to kill Jenova… it's gone now." He added looking back up. "So why are you here? It seems as if you're helping me." Cloud swallowed hard.   
  
"Yes. That's why I'm here." He replied his voice shaking. Sephiroth opened his mouth to answer, but broke into another fit of coughing before he could speak, collapsing against Cloud as his strength drained away. Cloud caught him with a startled cry. Thinking quick, he pulled out his one blanket and wrapped the other man in it before working hard to haul him up out of the crater and all the way back to Icicle. He checked them both into a hotel room in the remote town, and paid extra to not be noticed or bothered…   
  
Sephiroth stayed unconscious for three full days before waking again. Cloud was there, waiting, anticipating, yet still startled to look up and suddenly find those vibrant green eyes watching him curiously. The mako poisoning was wearing off quickly, but it was clear that Sephiroth was still in pain, and that it would still be a few days before he would be fit to travel. Why Cloud was considering further traveling, he didn't understand, but that was his impulse, and it was therefore mulled over in his mind whether or not he wanted it to. Sephiroth's heavy, pain-weighted breathing brought Cloud back to this strange new reality. Sephiroth was frowning, and looking around the small room critically. Cloud decided to answer his unspoken question before the other wasted precious energy asking.   
  
"We're in Icicle Inn." Sephiroth nodded weakly.   
  
"…Makes sense." He frowned again, his voice having cracked badly. Cloud could see his adams-apple bob as the man silently worked his throat, tying to regain control of his voice. He was still waiting for the total shock of the whole situation to sink in, and was presently in a strange emotional limbo where despite the suppressed elation living deep inside of him, he didn't actually feel very much of anything. It was an awkward sensation that was bothering him.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Sephiroth's voice, much stronger and clearer this time, startled Cloud enough to make him jump.   
  
"Huh? Oh, about three days." He could feel the slight stammer in his voice, and knew that it had not gone unnoticed. He grimaced to himself. Stay cool, Cloud…. He thought.  
  
"And you haven't killed me?" Cloud jumped again. He turned surprised eyes on the face watching him curiously from the bed.   
  
"I never wanted to kill you in the first place…" He said softly, throat closing with the memory. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.   
  
"Is that so..?" He said voice neutral and cool still. Cloud swallowed, hard. God, he's sick; bedridden and likely in agony and you'd never know by the way he acts… It was a subconscious thought. The rest of him was frantically searching through all his databases to try and find a way to avoid the question, and the inevitable answer that he was NOT prepared to give yet. He'd never even said the words out loud, barely thought them, dreading the deep seeded agony behind them. And he never wanted to say something so cliché to someone so… perfect. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and had opened his mouth, hoping to Holy that whatever came out wouldn't totally ruin him. He didn't have to answer, though. A great wave of pain chose that moment to wash over Sephiroth, causing the warrior to suck in his breath sharply, visibly wincing despite his icy mask, and to cringe in on himself a little. It was such a painful image for Cloud that he almost vomited. After a moment's indecision, he rushed to the other mans' side, desperate to supply any sort of help at all. Sephiroth had curled up on himself some, eyes clamped shut, and he was trembling all over. Cloud reached out an uncertain hand, only to have it hover in midair just above Sephiroth's arm, freezing up. He let out a yelp of surprise when that arm flew up, the attached hand grabbing his firmly, and not letting go. Cloud's eyes locked in a terrifying moment where time stopped, the warmth of Sephiroth's skin heating his own, on that huge hand engulfing his own. Slowly, he brought his eyes up the arm and shoulder to meet Sephiroth's eyes. They were glazed with pain and begging silently. He was still coughing, silently, his body shaking in broken tremors, fighting. It was only then that Cloud realized just how hot Sephiroth's skin was, that it wasn't just the heat of the touch that had caused his own skin to burn. He stifled a gasp and without a second thought to it, brought his free hand up to Sephiroth's forehead, checking his temperature there too. Time stood still for a moment for Cloud as he brushed a lock of silken hair from the other's face, quicksilver softer than the finest silk. Time moved again at the heart-shuddering shock of the burning inferno of a fever Sephiroth had.  
  
"Sweet Planet…" Cloud turned and pulling out of Sephiroth's now loosened grip, ran out of the room, returning only a short while later with medicine and a bowl of cold water. His face was drawn with concern that Sephiroth did not miss, even when he could barely see straight. He was incredibly puzzled over how Cloud was treating him – so careful and almost kind, and so bloody concerned. It was not the way one expected to be treated by a once mortal enemy, even if that were only circumstantial. Cloud came to him with a damp cloth and a syringe. He carefully pulled Sephiroth's bangs back to place the rag –the gesture far more gentle and considerate than Sephiroth could ever remember experiencing- but he took one look at Sephiroth, glanced down at the syringe and simply handed it to him instead.  
  
"I know how you must feel about this type of thing…" He said softly. Surprised, Sephiroth responded rather numbly, taking and indeed administering the shot to himself, all the while watching Cloud who was now pointedly looking away, with mixed feelings of awe. Cloud jumped when he realized how closely he was being watched.   
  
"What?" He said, almost defensively. Sephiroth watched the lump he swallowed in his throat.   
  
"I don't understand you…" Sephiroth began softly, still feeling far from well, though he could feel the worst of the pain fading already. "Why would you… why would anyone…?" Sephiroth trailed off, surprised with himself. He wasn't one to just talk, let alone share feelings, especially with what seemed like complete strangers. Yes, he knew who Cloud was, remembered toying with the young man's mind, remembered the final blow… but he remembered nothing that would cue him off to why Cloud was being so… good to him. He was certain he didn't' deserve any of it. He looked back up; just to see what kind of reaction he'd receive. Cloud was quiet and withdrawn, eyes and face averted. Sephiroth continued to watch him, until he was given an answer.   
  
"Not everyone was Hojo…" Cloud said softly, an intense level of bitterness behind the words, though not aimed at Sephiroth. "We ARE human; that we weren't was a lie… Hojo wasn't even close to human. Not where it counted…" He fell silent, as did Sephiroth, both thinking on that. It was true; Sephiroth had hardly ever known anyone else other than the twisted scientist, except for Zack…his only friend.   
  
"Zack…" Sephiroth didn't realize that he'd even said anything aloud until Cloud looked up sharply in response to the whispered name. Sephiroth frowned, surprised again with himself. Damn mako poisoning… he thought irritably, blaming this constant slipping on the sickness. Cloud was watching him intensely, frozen where he sat, eyes wide and alert, breath bated.   
  
"You knew Zack." Sephiroth said simply, just so that the other would BREATE again. Cloud's jumpy attitude was bothering him. Cloud nodded, and swallowed hard again. "He was a friend to anyone who needed one, wasn't he…?" He said softly. Sephiroth felt his heart melt a little over the heartfelt epitaph. He nodded in agreement. "Yes… yes he was." Sephiroth coughed again, though not nearly as violently as before. Cloud jumped up instantly.   
  
"Would you like some water? Are you hungry?" He asked carefully. Sephiroth nodded. His mouth and throat were terribly dry and raw from coughing. He wasn't used to being sick at all; it had never happened to him before.   
  
"Water would be helpful." He choked. He thought about the food. He didn't' know if he was hungry. Cloud seemed to notice this.   
  
"Hold your hand out." He requested softly. Sephiroth complied without argument: He didn't even have the energy to ask why. He held his arm out straight over the covers palm down. It wavered and shook all over, and felt limp and exhausted almost immediately. He dropped it to the bed with a frown.   
  
"I'll find something to help your strength back…" Cloud said, heading towards the door. "I won't be long" Sephiroth wanted to respond, but the blonde was out the door and gone before he could find any words. He heaved a sigh and sunk back into bed, and despite himself, fell back asleep.   
  
Cloud wasn't gone twenty minutes, but already when he came back with food and water for the both of them, Sephiroth was relatively sound asleep. Cloud put down the foods on the lone table in the small room, and just stood there, watching. Sephiroth looked so peaceful still and asleep, his hair cascading onto the pillows around him. Cloud's heart fluttered as the man shifted, the blankets pulling down a little to expose a well sculpted shoulder and neckline. If he didn't look so deathly pale –more so than his usual light complexion- he'd be perfect… Cloud openly gasped as those glowing green eyes flashed open, fixing on him immediately. Sephiroth frowned and Cloud leapt into slightly panicked action.   
  
"I brought you some food and water…" He had the grace to turn his back from that penetrating stare to retrieve the momentarily forgotten food. He carried the tray over to Sephiroth and set it carefully within arms reach on the bed stand. Sephiroth took both without comment, eating silently, even as Cloud decided that he was far from hungry and neglected his own meal. He sat by a window and simply stared out into the snow in silence. Sephiroth finished eating, and set the tray back on the bed stand, and watched Cloud for a moment, thinking. He felt his eyes linger on the nape of the boy's neck and jaw line in an uncomfortable manner, making his body go hot and cold for a moment before he pulled himself together. Damn fag… he scolded himself. He shook the feeling off.   
  
"You never did tell me exactly why you're helping me, Strife." He said, and then froze for half a heartbeat, certain that that was NOT what he had planned on saying. Cloud was staring at him like a deer frozen in the headlights. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Cloud blushed slightly, setting off little alarm signals in Sephiroth's head. Oh, no…he isn't. I'm just imagining that. Wishful thinking is all… the thought, mentally stumbling for one of the first times in his life. Cloud was looking down at his feet, eyes averted.   
  
"I…well…I…ah…." Sephiroth stood, ignoring his apparent nudity as the sheets fell away from his body, taking a step towards the blonde. Cloud's eyes darted up to his chest before pulling quickly away from him again, his face heating again.   
  
"Yes? What?" He said coolly, still moving forward. Cloud choked up, stumbling backwards into the far wall of the little room. His eyes were darting around in panic. "Uh… ahh…Aah!" Cloud cried out, still fumbling as Sephiroth cornered him with one hand planted firmly against the wall over Cloud's head.   
  
"You…what, Cloud?" Sephiroth said softly. He leaned in on the blonde so that their faces were inches from each other. Cloud was breathing hard, and now that he was so close, he could see that the smaller man was shaking badly. Sephiroth smiled.   
  
"You're shaking…" He pointed out. Cloud swallowed, his breath catching. Sephiroth leaned in closer, pressing his weight against that lithe body. He could feel Cloud's body stiffen tensely under him, could practically feel his pulse hammering. Sephiroth leaned in to whisper right in Cloud's ear.   
  
"Why are you so afraid? You defeated me once. Do it again, if you don't like it…" There was a feral undertone in his voice that surprised even Sephiroth. Well, where in hell did that come from?? Cloud didn't answer, but dropped his forehead to rest lightly on Sephiroth's collarbone, face pointed downward. He shook his head 'no'. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.   
  
"No?" He whispered. Cloud was shaking almost violently now. Sephiroth felt weak-ish as well, still far from healthy, but caught too much in the moment to care. Cloud shook his head 'no' again. Sephiroth moved, lifting his weight back off the blonde so that Cloud was no longer pinned. To his surprise, Cloud followed, keeping his head rested right where it had been, delicately placed –barely touching but still there- on his chest. Sephiroth was beginning to understand the intensity of what he'd stumbled upon. "Cloud…?" He asked softly. Cloud was still shaking. His only cue to what was going on was the small sob that slipped from the blonde's lips floating up almost soundlessly to Sephiroth's ears. "…Cloud…? Why…?" Sephiroth's own heart was pounding now. Could it be that someone actually /cared/? About him? He looked down at the blond spiky hair brushing his neck lightly. It was soft despite its appearance. But how…? After all I've done to him…? Sephiroth realized cynically that it was probably a trick and that Cloud would slip a knife into his chest at any moment…but it never happened. Carefully, reluctantly, Sephiroth brought a hand up to Cloud's back, holding him gently in a loose embrace. The weight of Cloud's forehead increased slightly.   
  
"Cloud…?" Sephiroth asked again, his voice softer than he'd ever heard it come out before. "Cloud, what's going on…? …Look at me….please?" Cloud tensed a little, then slowly lifted his face to look up at the taller man. Cloud's eyes were wide and watering. Sephiroth gasped, and immediately Cloud averted his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry…" He breathed, sound barely coming out of his closed throat. He was crying ever so lightly. "I…God… I… I—"He choked and reluctantly brought those brilliant sapphire eyes up to Sephiroth's again. Sephiroth knew the emotions he saw there, though he'd never been on the receiving end of most of them. Adoration and hope… and a deep seeded terror that he knew quite well. Sephiroth felt a lump form deep in his throat as their eyes met. Cloud waited in silence, working hard to not avert his eyes. "So shy…" Sephiroth mused quietly. Cloud hiccupped, eyes starting to water with dread. Sephiroth had never been loved, didn't know how to react, though suddenly he wanted to so very badly. He was afraid that he would hurt Cloud, or scare him off if he took the wrong direction. Under his hand, Cloud was shaking like a leaf and Sephiroth knew he was running out of time to think. "Look, Sephiroth… I think…" Cloud started softly, starting to pull away. "That this was a mis-" Sephiroth cut him off, pulling his light form close to his own body in a fierce embrace. Cloud gasped, then relaxed slowly, leaning heavily into his chest, breathing deep. "Sephiroth…" Cloud's voice was shaking, and Sephiroth could already feel a slight wetness under the blonde's face, but even so, Cloud had as firm a grip on him as he did on Cloud. "Sephiroth.. I… I…" He choked again. "Shh…Come on." Sephiroth pulled Cloud gently back to the bed with him, sitting on the edge of it, Cloud still leaning firmly into him. This left Cloud standing still, and right at eye-level with Sephiroth. Cloud pulled away a little, eyes puffy and red, to give Sephiroth a searching look. Sephiroth held that gaze for a long time in silence. His heart was hammering up in his throat, and he felt something inside of him flutter each time Cloud's sapphire eyes met his. "How long?" He ventured, not sure he wanted to really know. "You've been gone for six years… And… I…I've… Well.. I guess that makes it about twelve years…" Sephiroth's breath caught. "Twelve years..?" Sephiroth breathed softly. Cloud nodded. "Yeah…I guess it started out just Hero Worship, but…" He looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, his own suddenly very clear. "Its been love for a very long time…" Sephiroth shivered. "And all this time I'd sincerely thought no one would ever love me…" He whispered. Cloud smiled, bringing a hand bravely up to ever so lightly brush Sephiroth's cheek. It was as if a switch had been flipped. In that split second that contact was made he lunged forward, scooping Cloud up even as he leaned back, laying across the bed with Cloud pulled up onto him. Cloud managed to get out a single gasp before Sephiroth firmly planted his lips against Cloud's in a kiss far more passionate than he had expected it to become. They eventually pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Cloud was crying, though he was smiling. "I never dare dreamed…" He whispered. Sephiroth smiled, a true smile maybe for the first time in nearly a decade. "Always dare." He said, kissing Cloud again, more gently. 


	2. Oversleep?

YUMMIES! BOYS KISSING! YAY! Chapter two is up, baby, yeah! I had a hard time writing this chappie because the last week of my life was busy enough to cover about THREE weeks. Things should be going faster now, though, 'cause I'm outta school for da summer. :) Keep reviewing! I love reviews! I don't even care if its nice or not, this is exciting! :)   
  
Oh yeah, you guys gotta let me know, i can't decide on my own: Should Cloud end up Uke or Seme? I'm kinda going back and forth.... lol :)  
  
Ch 2 When I grow up, I wanna be Comatose  
  
Pulling out of the kiss, Sephiroth let out a shaky sigh. It was exhilarating, that kiss, and it had successfully taken away every ounce of strength he had gathered to brace himself when he had approached Cloud. Now he sank into the bed as if it were water with a groan.   
  
"Sephiroth!" Cloud leapt back, rushing to the head of the bed where Sephiroth stared into space shakily.   
  
"Damnit." He muttered, rolling his eyes to glance up at Cloud, who looked fit to collapse with worry. "I guess I blew a fuse." He smiles. "Or maybe you blew it, or made me blow it or…" He trailed off. "Damnit. I'm…babbling…" he finished in horror. He raised a hand. Well, tried to. It got about six inches off the bed before giving a shaky wobble and falling heavily back to the bed. Cloud was incredibly distressed to notice that Sephiroth was so pale he looked like he would go transparent any second and fade away into the snow-white sheets. He raised a hand to Sephiroth's forehead, brushing away the lining of cold sweat there, and noticed that his own hand was shaking badly.   
  
"God, Sephiroth…." He said quietly. "Have you always pushed yourself this much?" Sephiroth let out a dry laugh, and then was planning to give a reply, but was interrupted by his own hoarse coughing. He sank back, feeling like he was going to pass out.  
  
"Shit…" he croaked, wishing to hell he had the strength to lift one of his hands to his eyes. They burned and his head was spinning. The thing was, he couldn't lift his hand six inches from the bed. He TRIED to. Oh, how he wanted to, and even more as Cloud tenderly swept the hair from his eyes, the slightly callous skin of his hand brushing across his burning forehead. He wanted to scream for it, but he couldn't do that either. His fingers twitched towards Cloud's thigh, which was RIGHT THERE, almost within touching distance, but not quite. By chance, Cloud's eyes catch the movement, and he looks down to see Sephiroth limply trying to strain to touch him. He grabs the pale hand in his, and gives it a gentle squeeze. Sephiroth let out a sigh, relaxing.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Cloud asked worriedly after a moment's silence. Sephiroth managed to shake his head.  
  
"No… I think I just need to sleep it off…" He said wearily. God, he was tired all of the sudden. Cloud nodded, giving his hand another squeeze, and bent down to kiss his forehead tenderly. The gesture nearly broke Sephiroth, but even as he shut his eyes, wanting to lean into the simple touch, he was asleep, his tortured body exhausted. Cloud noticed this as he straightened and couldn't help but give Sephiroth a worried smile.  
  
"Sweet dreams, then."  
  
Sephiroth slept for another two days straight, but when he came around again, it was much for the better. Cloud had been in the bathroom at the time, and it was the sound of a flushing toilet that woke Sephiroth finally from his semi-comatose state. He was alert enough to realize the subtle ironic humor in being woken after god-knows-how long sleeping, by a toilet. He frowned. It figures….  
  
Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin to come out and see those bright- even brighter now from the added mako- glowing green eyes staring straight out at him. The last two days, Cloud had been in limbo. He remembered his encounter with Sephiroth, and was elated by what had come between them, but only distantly. Sephiroth hadn't moved since then, asleep and so the reality of his wildest dream come-true had not set in yet. And Sephiroth was a breath taking sight to behold for Cloud any day, especially now since up until not very long again, Cloud knew he would never see the man again. He didn't understand why Sephiroth had been brought back, but he didn't really need to. He was just happy for it.  
  
"You're awake!" …Maybe he could have said something more notable, but it just came out. Sephiroth gave him a small half-grin.   
  
"Yeah. You woke me up." He said flatly. Cloud's heart stopped in horror, the blood draining from his face.  
  
"Shit! I'm so sorry I'm--" He broke off as Sephiroth started to laugh a little. Cloud noticed the bright tenor sound was real, not twisted with insanity like when he'd last heard Sephiroth laugh. He wanted to smile but he was a little worried at the moment.  
  
"Cloud, you worry too much." Sephiroth said, that laughter still in his voice.  
  
"Huh?" Cloud blinked.  
  
"I was just messing with you a little. You're so sensitive… Not because of me, I hope?" Cloud, to his utter dismay, blushed hotly.  
  
"Uh huh…thought so…" Cloud blushed even more, and was now trying to find some place to hide. He started for the bathroom again. "Again? So soon?" Sephiroth decided there was no reason to hide his smirk. He was amazed at how cute Cloud could be when he was flustered. Cloud had frozen like a deer in the headlights, sweating lightly, and glancing around still looking for somewhere to hide. Sephiroth started to laugh out loud, and Cloud looked on the verge of panic. Sephiroth couldn't help himself; he just kept laughing, but cut short as another violent coughing fit took over. His fun ruined, he was forced to break down, allowing the body-wrenching hacks to run their course. Cloud was slow to recover from his moment of terror, but when he did, he was right there again, helping Sephiroth to sit up while he coughed, blue eyes dark with concern. Finally calming down again, Sephiroth sank back to the bed letting out a shuddering sigh. "Damnit."  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't helping…I'm so sorry…. Sorry…" Cloud said suddenly. Sephiroth looked over at the younger man sharply.   
  
"Why are you sorry? I was teasing you! If I got myself too worked up, its my own fault." He said firmly, astonished to see that Cloud was really looking guilty, eyes averted towards the floor, a sad frown on his face. Sephiroth reached up and touched Cloud's chin carefully. He wasn't used to being all touchy-feely, or showing any emotion at all, and he hoped it would be a comforting gesture. To his delight, Cloud lifted his eyes slowly, leaning subconsciously into the touch slightly. "Cloud… Look up Cloud." Sephiroth said softly. Cloud's brilliant eyes finally met his, momentarily taking Sephiroth's breath away. He could drown in those eyes. "Don't be so afraid…. Look," Sephiroth dropped his hand to hover in the air near Cloud's. Cloud lifted his tentatively to touch Sephiroth's fingertips. Sephiroth pressed his palm firmly against Cloud's, spreading his fingers so that they lined up with Clouds. Cloud stared in awe at the much larger hand against his, silent. "I'm as human as you are, see?" Sephiroth went on. His arm was getting tired already, he'd barely moved at all for a very long time and was weak, but he had to prove his point now or never. He noticed that Cloud's hand was shaking. He shifted his hand to grip Cloud's firmly. "I know I wasn't at one point, but I am now, just like you. You don't need to tiptoe, alright?" Cloud hiccupped and Sephiroth looked up to see his eyes misting over again. "Cloud!" Cloud snapped out of it, eyes flashing suddenly, looking a little scared. Sephiroth pulled Cloud down to him with one firm yank, and wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders as the smaller man collapsed into his chest. Cloud heaved a sigh, instantly melting, finally, and Sephiroth relaxed, feeling the strain of all the action, but grateful for this moment. Cloud nuzzled into his chest a little more, sighing again, and Sephiroth noticed his lips hitch up in a little smile. They stayed frozen that way for a very long time, both falling asleep where they were.  
  
Cloud woke up still plastered to Sephiroth's too-warm chest, half hanging off the bed with his knees against the mattress, feet on the floor, and most of his torso spooned over Sephiroth. He sat up carefully, so as not to wake up the still sleeping Sephiroth, and grimaced. He hadn't had this stiff of a back in a VERY long time. If ever. Athletic, mako-enhanced and always on the move, it took a hearty beating to make Cloud sore, but apparently sleeping in unnatural positions, half hanging in the air, did even worse deeds unto him with incredible ease. He stretched, his neck and back cracking loudly. Cloud grimaced, glancing nervously over at the sleeping form behind him, certain that the noise would wake Sephiroth up, but it didn't. Hm…sleeps like a rock….Maybe its just the mako poisoning…. Cloud thought, smiling a little. He couldn't get over how peaceful Sephiroth looked so fast asleep. His stomach growled louder than his back had cracked, and Cloud jumped, startled by himself. He glanced around, mentally laughing at his paranoia, the same way Sephiroth had, and decided he'd better get some food for the both of them. He realized a little guiltily that Sephiroth's exhaustion was probably mostly because he'd eaten once in the last week. Cloud hurried off, leaving a note first on the bed stand, just in case, in search of food.  
  
Cloud was gone an hour, most of which Sephiroth was awake for. While all the noise Cloud had made once he woke up hadn't woken Sephiroth up, the somewhat suspicious sound of a door being closed VERY CAREFULLY fired off his danger senses for a moment, waking him. He opened his eyes soon enough to see Cloud's foot going out a small gap in the quickly closing door, confirming that he was in no danger at the moment. (Years of working for ShinRa had made him completely and rightfully paranoid.) He sat patiently, not prone to boredom, and waited. He was rewarded for his patience by Cloud staggering in awkwardly with a pile trays of food so high he could barely see over it. The smell was wonderful and Sephiroth felt his appetite returning to its original vigor (The only person he'd ever not managed to out eat was Zack. ) Cloud, who'd been struggling, felt incredibly rewarded by the excited smile that Sephiroth gave him when he spotted the food.  
  
"Hungry?" He said. He felt a little flighty with Sephiroth staring at him with that hungry smile, but he shook the feeling off. He placed the array of trays out on the food of Sephiroth's bed, and let him have the first pick of the cornucopia of food happily waiting to be eaten. Sephiroth didn't wait, and Cloud had the sinking feeling that he would have lost some fingers if he had been in the way.  
  
It was another hour before either of them finished, and between the two starving warriors, the entire payload -probably a weeks' worth of food for a normal person- was completely gone, which was the only reason they stopped eating in the first place.  
  
Cloud finished his meal with a happy hiccup and smiled. "That was a lifesaver…" Sephiroth smiled softly from where he'd camped out in bed.   
  
"Yes….Thank you." Something inside of Sephiroth gave a little jump start as he realized with a shock that those were words he didn't say very often. He felt guilty instantly, but was glad that he'd had the grace to thank Cloud, finally. He looked up to see Cloud standing at the window, staring out into the white blanket of snow surrounding the entire world that this little hotel sat in. "How long do you intend to stay here?" Sephiroth asked after watching him for a few minutes in silence. Cloud turned, jumping a little at the sudden conversation. "Do you live here?" Sephiroth went on when he didn't get an answer immediately.  
  
"No…. I don't know how long we'll be here." Sephiroth noticed, to his relief, that whatever Cloud intended to do, Sephiroth was already included, whether Cloud had thought about it or not. "Until you're better, I guess… I'm sorry you have to stay cooped up in here like this…" He looked over at Sephiroth then, a slight sorrow in his eyes that said he'd give Sephiroth wings to fly with if he could. It touched Sephiroth deeply. You're getting soft… He shrugged the thought off. Maybe he wanted to get soft, finally, for once. Sephiroth smiled.  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be too much longer then…" he said, more or less just to fill the silence. Things were still strangely awkward. Understandably, though. It was an odd situation, his sudden companionship with Cloud, his revival after six years of death. Cloud nodded in response, watching the sun set in the gray-white sky. Sephiroth could just see it himself from where he sat, but most of the view was obscured from Cloud's shoulders and the angle at which the window was in comparison to the bed. Time stretched on, and Sephiroth, though never before a known conversationalist, began to wish that Cloud would grace him with a little conversation. The air in the room felt heavy to him.  
  
Finally, after the sun had set, Cloud spoke again, without turning.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"What?" It was a strange question to Sephiroth.  
  
"Where do you want to go, once we leave here? Or do you want to stay?" Sephiroth blinked. He realized that he was finally his own man. For all his life, while he was given the impression of freedom, he was still owned by ShinRa: From long before he was born to his last days of sanity. After that, it wasn't ShinRa, but the alien, Jenova. He shuddered. Thinking of that monster and what it did to him, did to Cloud and his friends, made his skin crawl. He hadn't wanted it, hadn't wanted any of it, but she had given him no choice in his one moment of greatest weakness. He was spiraling into those dark memories when a hand brushed his shoulder, making him jump, eyes going wild for a moment. He didn't find clarity at all until two sapphire blue eyes, clear as ice, met his, a pair of calm pools in chaos. His vision cleared slowly to show the rest of Cloud's face and he let out a shaky sigh. "Are you okay, Sephiroth…?" Cloud said, his voice worried, eyes showing a tint of true fear. He knew what that fear was, and again loathed himself for his own weakness.  
  
"I'm fine, Cloud….I'm sorry."  
  
"You had me worried. What happened? You went completely pale." Sephiroth shook his head in dismay.  
  
"Got lost in thought…. Sorry." Cloud shook his head as well.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said, giving Sephiroth a knowing look that told him that perhaps Cloud understood. "You have a lot of skeletons to clean out of your closet. I don't blame you. A lot of those weren't your fault, and I know it." Sephiroth froze. Time froze. Something great and incredible dawned on Sephiroth. It was a strange thing to realize, almost painful and heavy, but at the same time a great relief.  
  
"You…. Understand ….me…." He said slowly, more to himself than Cloud, feeling breathless. Cloud nodded slowly, boldly never taking his eyes off of Sephiroth's.   
  
"Yes… We've…" He trailed off, thinking for a moment. "…We've lived through a lot of the same horrors. We share the same scars. I can't help but understand some things. Not all. I can't profess to know you when we've hardly met-"  
  
"-But you profess to love me." Sephiroth said, cutting Cloud off. Cloud paused, then smiled, stepping up to Sephiroth and bringing a hand to his cheek.   
  
"Yes. I don't need to understand to love, Sephiroth."  
  
"I don't even know what love feels like, Cloud."  
  
"You will in time."  
  
"Do you know that as well?"  
  
"I believe I do."  
  
"Do you believe you know everything?" Cloud smiled.  
  
"No." Sephiroth chuckled lightly.  
  
"Alright then. As long as that's clear." There was another pause in the conversation then, as Cloud seemed to drift off into thought. This is all fine and dandy, except that while he was thinking he was staring right at Sephiroth, without seeming to really see him, and smiling oddly. Sephiroth had to concentrate not to squirm. Cloud continued to stare, until finally he let out the slightest of chuckles. Sephiroth couldn't stand it. "What?" Cloud's smile grew a little.  
  
"I bet you weren't always this open." He said softly. Sephiroth reeled a moment, totally caught off guard. He tried to think of a response, but couldn't. "You've changed." Cloud went on. Sephiroth went silent.   
  
"…."  
  
"…But I don't think it's a bad thing." Cloud finished, leaning in so that his nose brushed Sephiroth's, so lightly it tickled. Sephiroth froze, suddenly made uncertain by Cloud's demeanor. He held his breath, and watched with slightly unfocused vision as one of Cloud's down-soft golden spikes of hair drifted down over his eyes, and came to rest between their faces, lightly brushing Sephiroth's cheek and nose. His nose twitched, one eye twitched…watered. Cloud looked like he was about to kiss him and his nose was tingling badly.  
  
He couldn't help it.   
  
Pushing himself back, he let fly an echoing sneeze. The patrons in the next room over were startled out of their wits by the sudden loud sound. Sephiroth sat frozen again, a horrified, and gave one extra sniffle to make sure he wouldn't sneeze again. Cloud had leaned back, fortunately, and was safely out of the blast, and now stood, wide-eyed and stunned. Again, silence stretched painfully between them.   
  
Cloud couldn't believe what he'd just seen. He stood frozen, staring at Sephiroth, trying hard not to let his true feelings show. Despite his best efforts, though, his lip slowly began to tremble, twitching and curling until the grin broke through. He was choking on his laughter, but really didn't want to laugh at Sephiroth, especially with the horrified look the man presently wore. The benign disposition that Sephiroth had had since they'd met again was out of his nature, and Cloud knew better than to insult the man. He didn't want to anyway. In the meantime, as Cloud got his mirth under control, Sephiroth still sat, frozen as stone, with that horrified look on his face. Cloud put a kind smile on his face -it felt odd, he hadn't smiled in so long, but he tried- and crept over to Sephiroth, crawling up carefully onto the bed to lean over him.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Sephiroth blinked.  
  
"I sneezed."  
  
"Yeah. You did. That was some sneeze." Cloud leaned in a little closer. "Lets try that again."  
  
"Try what?" Cloud didn't answer, just continued to lean in ever loser to Sephiroth. "Cloud, wha-" He was cut off as Cloud carefully pressed his lips against his, the kiss gentle but very firm. Sephiroth's heart fluttered rapidly against his ribcage and he let out a gasp as Cloud pressed his body up against him, sprawling out along his length and settling his weight to push him down into the bed a little. Thin fingers wound into his hair gently. Despite the power of the emotions behind the kiss, the touches were still very soft, gentle and tentative. It was the overpowering pent up emotion that truly took Sephiroth's breath away. He didn't know how long it was before Cloud finally released him, but by that time, his heart was hammering, his breathing was harsh and rapid. Cloud sat back, looking a little embarrassed, flushed, but smiling softly. Sephiroth felt a rather lopsided grin tweaking at his lips. He remained silent, mulling what had just happened over in his head. He'd never been on the receiving end of anything like that. Cloud was starting to look worried but he didn't notice. "Huh… THAT was nice…." He said finally, raising a hand to his lips in awe. Cloud nearly passed out with relief. 


	3. Be Careful!

WOW! chappie 3! Okay, I'm gunna warn you right now, there's some vulgar language here at the beginning -I don't just mean profanity. That doesn't worry me: this is rated R for a reason. But there is some really MEAN, nasty stuff. NONE OF IT reflects my views. Its just characterization of someone that nobody is supposed to like. :)  
  
On another note, I'm keeping these chapters kinda short because I'd rather keep feeding this in little pieces to you readers every day or two, than make you wait a long time for a big long chapter that takes me days and days and days to write. . So little bits. I'm still writing and the ideas just keep expanding so have at it peoples! ;)  
  
A reminder, this IS YAOI. DUn like it, run away screaming homophobes! (hehe, Im' mean. :) )  
  
OKAY!  
  
Chapter 3 Be Careful what you Say  
  
Cloud was still smiling rather stupidly down at Sephiroth when there was a quick knock at the door. His eyes widened in surprise, and both men turned to look at the offending door, just as it opened, their visitor not bothering to wait until he was bidden inside.  
  
"Mr. Strife, I saw you with all of that food and I thought that you might want some--" The innkeeper froze, wide eyed as he finally stepped inside, and saw that his patron was not alone. Cloud and Sephiroth were frozen, still sprawled together in the bed, Cloud's face poised only inches from Sephiroth's. It was a very awkward moment. The inn keeps face was slowly turning a blueish-purple as he stared. When he opened his mouth, no kind words came out. "Sweet fucking planet! What sort of girlie-assed fags am I keeping here?!" Sephiroth's face darkened noticeably. "Man, if I'd 'a known you were some perverted she-male I wouldn't 'a given you such a fucking good deal!" He was on a roll now and didn't notice the storm clouds that seemed to be forming in the room right above Sephiroth's head. He and Cloud had separated by now, and Cloud stood at the foot of the bed in shock while Sephiroth sat up, keeping his modesty with only the light sheets pooled around his hips. "Well, that explains what the fuck you were up to all the time with this Fucker… I knew you looked like the queer type… And YOU." The innkeeper turned to Sephiroth, still not noticing the malice shining brightly behind mako-green eyes. "Damn, I thought you were some little 'ol lady!" Sephiroth frowned. "Seems' I was wrong!" The innkeeper laughed dryly, looking at Sephiroth over his nose with a disgusted look. Cloud was starting to look angry now, too. He could take the insults. He couldn't take the insults against Sephiroth. He'd just heard too many in the last six years. "I suppose you think you're pretty hot stuff, don't'cha, pretty boy?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he stood, the sheets falling away from his body to leaving him standing nude in all his six-foot-one glory. It was only out of sheer stupidity and arrogance that the innkeeper wasn't terrified by the menacing glare. "WHOA!" The squat, ugly little man, greasy and sagging in his mid to late fourties, balding and loud, was everything Sephiroth was not. Unfortunately, that didn't do him a bit of good at the moment. He just kept on going. "Damn! It's a fuckin' shame that yer so damned well equipped!" He said, eyeing Sephiroth head to toe. "Queers like you don't deserve such gifts. Cut yer hair and go find a good cunt, why don'tcha?" Sephiroth snapped, and with a snarl, closed the distance between him and the pungent little man, catching him by the collar and lifting him clear off the floor, slamming him into the door, forcing it shut as he did so.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't want to?" Sephiroth said, voice low and cold. This was him: Sephiroth. Who he was, who he was made to be. Cold, harsh, unforgiving, brutal. He increased his pressure, pushing the man hard enough into the heavy old door that it creaked in complaint. "You know…" He went on, voice even darker. "You ought to clean up the way you talk." He gave another push. "You never know who you might insult…"  
  
Cloud, who'd been frozen in shock, suddenly reanimated himself into terror. "Seph! Don't!" He had this horrible feeling that Sephiroth was brought back for a reason, but that it would be in vain if he didn't stop what was happening.  
  
"Yeah, Seph. Stop it." The innkeeper sneered. Sephiroth growled.  
  
"Cloud, stay out of this."  
  
"Hah! Oh, that's fresh! The little queer goes by 'Cloud'! How perfect!" The blood in Sephiroth's temples started to pound: all he could see was red. The blood in his veins burned and he swore that this man would not walk away, now. He started to cast around for anything he could find that might help in killing him.  
  
"Seph!" Cloud went on, desperate to reach him. "Stop it! This CAN'T happen!" Sephiroth ignored him. He was weak: very weak, but he had this blood lust that had to be satiated. He couldn't stop. "You can't kill! You have too much blood on your hands already!" Sephiroth slowed down just a little, but had just found Cloud's buster sword hidden in a corner, and was stalking back towards the innkeeper, eyes hazy and glowing sharply. Cloud gave up on being nice. "SEPHIROTH, STOP!" He screamed, slapping the much taller man across the face as hard as he could. Sephiroth froze, his eyes clearing into surprise. Below him, the innkeeper recognized the name, and had suddenly found the fear that he should have a very long time ago.  
  
"S-s…Se-Sephiroth? …Th-the ShinRa General…?" He whimpered brokenly, wide-eyed. "But He died over a d-decade ago!" Sephiroth grunted, dropping Cloud's sword to glare down at the greasy man.   
  
"Do I look dead to you?" He said darkly. The innkeeper shook his head, speechless. "Good. Get the fuck out of here and leave us alone." He finished, opening the door and shoving the little man out so firmly that he collided with the opposite hall wall, and collapsed in a heap on the floor. He slammed and locked the door, and turned on Cloud darkly. "You hit me." Cloud was terrified, but he forced that down, making himself be brave.  
  
"You wouldn't listen. And you were going to kill that man." He said, hoping to hell his voice wouldn't shake.  
  
"So what?" Sephiroth went on, his voice still low with anger. Cloud's throat closed. He didn't want any conflict with Sephiroth, for several reasons.  
  
"Sephiroth…You can't kill any more. You were given a second chance, a chance to live and maybe even atone for the past, but that won't happen if you keep on killing." Much to Cloud's relief, Sephiroth's face softened a little. "I know it's the only thing you know: anger and pain, but this is your chance to learn new things as well, but in order to do so, you have to cast the hate away or it'll poison you from the inside out …" Cloud cast his eyes down, his own pain welling up. "…like last time…" He looked up to see Sephiroth half-turned away, eyes on the floor, brows furrowed, lips drawn tight. "…Sephiroth?" Sephiroth turned on him, eyes bright with pain.  
  
"How can I do that, Cloud? How can I ever make up for all that I've already done? How can I change who I am when I was literally made to be this way! I was not a child born of a mother, Cloud, I'm a thing, another toy soldier built and made to be played with by maniacs. I know nothing of love, or happiness, or even freedom. Perhaps I do have a chance to feel these things, but I don't even know how! So I'm free now. Where do I go? What do I do? I am a thing of steel and fire: cold and destructive, designed to kill. There is nowhere for me to go. Nothing the world can give me…." He trailed off, lost in despair. Cloud's heart, in the meantime, had broken in two. He rushed to Sephiroth's side, embracing him as warmly as he could.  
  
"Sephiroth! Let me help you! Let me show you. Maybe I'm no better, but we can try, can't we? Nothing can be worse than what little you have right now. I don't know how much of that I can give you, but I'll give you as much as I can. I promise." His face was wet. Cloud didn't know when he had started to cry, but he had been for quite some time by how wet his face was. Sephiroth turned to him, startled, and looked hard into Cloud's tear-blurred eyes.   
  
"Cloud…?"  
  
"If nothing else, Sephiroth, I can give you love. I love you with every part of my being and that has never changed, nor will it ever." Cloud said quickly, feeling a little panicked. Sephiroth quelled that quickly as he turned, hugging Cloud to him as firmly as he could, crushing the smaller body against him as if it were his only lifeline.  
  
"Cloud… All I've done to you, and still, all you do is keep on giving and giving and giving…. How do you do it, Cloud? How can you love…ME? I'm a monster…"  
  
"You are NOT a monster!" Cloud cried, something flaring inside of him. "Jenova's a monster, HOJO'S a monster! Anyone who'd take a baby from his mother and subject him to such cruelty all his miserable life is a monster! You are a man with a dark past, Sephiroth, but you are NOT A MONSTER!" Sephiroth gasped as Cloud looked up, blue eyes fierce, daring him to challenge his words.   
  
"Cloud…" Cloud cut him off, kissing him fiercely, with more passion and strength than he ever thought he'd dare. He pulled back to look up into Sephiroth's eyes again. They were glassy but warm, and Sephiroth was smiling down at him softly. "Cloud… I don't think I deserve it, but I'll take whatever help you're willing to give me." Cloud leaned into him, and then started, pulling back.  
  
"You're shaking!" He accused with a frown. "Get some rest or we'll never be able to leave!"  
  
"How do you know I don't want to stay here?" Sephiroth countered, even as he sank back into bed.   
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then rest up so we can go. I don't like that greasy old man any more than you do!" Sephiroth chuckled.  
  
"I could probably go tomorrow if we go slow…" He suggested. Cloud remained quiet for a while, poised right over Sephiroth, standing by the bed. "We're not welcome here anymore." He added into the silence. He could sense Cloud's discomfort with the entire town, somehow, and wanted to convince him to leave, if only for his own good.  
  
"Where do we go…?" Cloud said idly after a moment.  
  
"Show me where you live. Or anywhere if not there, I don't care." Sephiroth said easily.  
  
"Just not Midgar." They both said in unison. Cloud turned, smiling.  
  
"Well, at least that much is settled." He walked across the room and shut the lights off. "But for now lets just get some rest." He crept back across the room in the dark, and settled into one of the two chairs in the room, positioned squarely in the corner. He settled down into it, and used the corner of the joined walls to support himself as he leaned a little, preparing to sleep that way. Sephiroth watched him silently for a moment, not entirely understanding what was happening until Cloud leaned his head against the wall with a soft thump and shut his brightly glowing eyes. Sephiroth frowned.   
  
"You're not going to sleep like that, are you?" He asked softly. Cloud lifted his head, looking across the darkness at him.  
  
"Its what I've been doing every night since we got here…" Sephiroth stared. "There's nowhere else."  
  
"You can't afford another room?" Sephiroth asked softly. He felt badly that Cloud had been sleeping in a stiff old chair up against a wall for so many nights. Cloud shook his head 'no'.  
  
"I could, but I needed to stay here and watch after you. You were too sick and I would have never slept, worrying in another room." He said simply. Sephiroth frowned.  
  
"You know I'm ok now…"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You could sleep in a real bed."  
  
"I'd rather be in here. It's fine, really. Don't worry about me." Cloud said calmly. Sephiroth stayed quiet for a moment, watching Cloud, even as the blonde sighed, and tilted his head back against the wall, and shut his eyes.  
  
"Cloud…" He began again, suddenly feeling uncertain, like he was pestering his companion.  
  
"Yeah?" Cloud said. Sephiroth noticed that he didn't lift his head this time.  
  
"…You…could… well, we…." He fumbled, embarrassed. "I have no problem with sharing…If you want…. There's plenty of room…" He finished finally, and waited into the silence, almost afraid of what Cloud might say to him in reply. Cloud sat up smartly, looking over at him.  
  
"You sure?" He said. Sephiroth didn't miss the hopeful tone in his voice and smiled.  
  
"Positive." He scooted over to one side of the bed, welcoming Cloud. "You deserve better than a cold, hard wall.  
  
"I've had worse." Cloud stated with a small laugh, even as he crawled tentatively into bed with Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud was trembling as he slid under the warm sheets. He was surrounded by warmth and Sephiroth's scent and presence. The heat he felt against his skin was from Sephiroth's body, which was only inches from him, at a respectful distance. It was still intimate, and Cloud's heart hammered with every even breath that was drawn through the other's lips. He lay stiffly, afraid and uncertain, and feeling very shy. He jumped a little as Sephiroth turned his head to face him.   
  
"Relax." He said softly, sliding up close and wrapping an arm carefully around Cloud's waist. It was a careful, gentle movement, but it still made Cloud jump, his heart hammering with the slightest touch. He let out a gasp as Sephiroth leaned in a little closer so that they touched lightly, but did not object. He could not relax, either. "…Cloud, are you alright? …Should I…"  
  
"No. I'm fine, really…I'm just…" Cloud cut him off, his own voice trembling. "This is so surreal… so…. I dreamed of things like this, but I could never bear to imagine what it would be like…Its almost overwhelming." Sephiroth smiled in the darkness, and pulled Cloud the rest of the minor distance between them to him. Cloud gasped again, but then let out a sigh, resting his head under Sephiroth's chin, nuzzling his chest lightly. Sephiroth tightened his grip on the small frame, and felt Cloud relax in the warm embrace. Soon enough, the blonde's breathing slowed and Cloud fell asleep, cuddled up against his chest. Sephiroth dozed, and fell asleep himself shortly 


	4. Dreams

WAAAAAH! WARM N FUZZIES! I feel like I'm my own slave driver, writing this now. All day: gotta get another chappie written for da readers! gotta write!  
  
but its pouring out of me now, so all's good. Next chapter, we should be getting a little more character diversity. Hopefully, lol :)  
  
Chapter 4Dreams  
  
Cloud woke up to the sound of deep breathing and a steady heartbeat, and sunlight on his face. He came around slowly, senses dulled by how relaxed he felt. This is perfect… The thought, then instantly countered, what is? He peeled his eyes open, and saw nothing for a moment, until they focused awkwardly on Sephiroth's adam's apple, rising and sinking with each breath the sleeping man took. Cloud's heat hammered as memory took hold of his mind. The evening before, talking with Sephiroth in the dark, then coming when beckoned to crawl up under the sheets to sleep by his side. Tears stung his eyes, but he pushed them back. How did he get so lucky as to deserve this? His life was slowly starting to roll back into motion from its six-year standstill, with Sephiroth gently shoving from behind. He took a deep breath, breathing in Sephiroth's scent, now mixed with his own slightly, and that of the hotel room. It was still wonderful. Sephiroth shifted in his sleep, and a cascade of silver hair fell over his shoulder , landing right in front of Cloud's face. He raised a hand carefully, and ever so lightly ran his fingers through a few of the pale strands, savoring the feel. He loved Sephiroth's hair: it had always struck him as something sacred, and hadn't wanted to break that by touching it, but Sephiroth was asleep, and it was there before him, begging to be touched. It looked soft, but when it glided across Cloud's fingertips, he found it beyond so, clean and smooth and soft as moonlight. Entranced, he let his hands glide deeper, soaking in the feel.  
  
Green eyes opened slowly to watch as Cloud silently explored, oblivious. It was more out of curiosity than anything else that kept Sephiroth from revealing that he was awake. He wanted to see how Cloud acted, looked at him when he thought he wasn't watching. The blonde was carefully weaving his fingers through a small lock of his hair, watching strand by strand of silver slide away, eyes filled with wonder. Abruptly, Cloud looked up into his face and gasped, instantly pulling his hand away, looking guilty. Sephiroth smiled, chuckling lightly. "So shy…" he mused. Cloud blushed.  
  
"How long have you been awake…?" He ventured after a moment, still keeping his eyes averted.  
  
"Long enough." Cloud winced.  
  
"Um…I'm sorry I uh…I-"  
  
"Its alright, Cloud. Do I look like I mind?" Sephiroth said. Cloud remained silent, eyes still averted towards one of his shoulders. "Look. Do I?" He repeated himself, reaching out to lift Cloud's chin. Cloud let him lift his face, and did look then, and found Sephiroth smiling a little down at him. Cloud shook his head in response to Sephiroth's question. "Then its fine, isn't it? You'll know if its not, Cloud, so don't worry." Cloud winced, but nodded in acceptance. He looked up again as he felt Sephiroth run a hand through his hair, ruffling the untamed spikes even further. Cloud closed his eyes, leaning into the touch as slender fingers brushed his scalp, sending pleasant, soothing shivers down his spine. It made him feel like going back to sleep. In fact, he didn't understand why he was fighting sleep now, everything seemed so perfect, its not like they had to leave was it…? Leave! Cloud jumped up with a cry and noticed for the first time that the sun shone through the window because it was so high in the sky.   
  
"Aah!" Sephiroth jumped, afraid he'd upset Cloud. "We have to get going!" Cloud went on, oblivious to Sephiroth's' concern. With that, he leapt out of bed and began gathering his few belongings, packing them back where they came from. He paused, turning back to Sephiroth. "Are you okay to travel?" He asked, voice concerned. Sephiroth nodded, rising himself, then paused, catching the sheets almost before they fell around his ankles, skin pinkening a little in embarrassment.  
  
"Uh…" Cloud turned around at the uncertain sound and blushed hotly, his ears and cheeks turning a cherry-red. "I need clothes…" Sephiroth went on after a moment, deciding it wasn't a good time to tease Cloud about his blushing when he himself wasn't in much of a position to do so. Cloud glanced around the room as if expecting something to materialize right out of thin air for him. Nothing did and after a moment, he looked back at Sephiroth, blushed again, but shook it off.  
  
"If you can wait a few minutes I'll go find you something." He said quickly. Sephiroth nodded and, wrapping the blankets around his waist a little more firmly, sat back down to wait. There was not much else he could do.  
  
Cloud returned after a half hour with a bag under one arm, and a small package in his free hand. He tossed the bag to Sephiroth. "Not exactly what I'd call your style, but they'll have to do." He said, turning away politely as Sephiroth opened up the bag and started removing the few articles of clothing there. He checked the tag of one and raised an eyebrow. "I brought a little something for breakfast, too. Its not much but we'll be able to eat while we travel…" Cloud went on oblivious, pulling a few last items into his pack.  
  
"You know my sizes?" Sephiroth said, dressing quickly and noting that everything fit perfectly. "That couldn't have been a lucky guess on EVERYTHING. He looked at the provided shoes before pulling them on - heavy hiking boots, and frowned a little. Then frowned a little more as he slid them on and realized they fit him better than anything he'd ever worn. Cloud, in the meantime, had frozen at Sephiroth's light accusation, and let out the strangest little laugh, strained, making his voice crack. He remained silent after that, however, and Sephiroth never got a straight answer. He finished dressing and stood, grunting a little as he caught sight of himself in a mirror on the other side of the room. He was wearing a green turtleneck and black slacks, and while he admitted that they were actually very flattering on him, it was still strange to see himself in civilian clothing when he'd spent nearly his entire life in battle armor.   
  
"Is it alright?" Cloud asked worriedly, spotting his expression. Sephiroth grunted, shrugging.   
  
"It'll do fine. …I just miss the armor. And Masamume." He added honestly. Cloud winced again.  
  
"I guess they're gone, I would have spotted them if the planet had decided to spit them back out as well…" Cloud said softly. Sephiroth grunted, trying to force himself to feel indifferent. Cloud sensed the heavy air around Sephiroth and tried to keep talking. "You won't need them anymore anyway…" he added weakly. Sephiroth stopped himself from shooting a venomous glare at Cloud a half second too late, and felt a little guilty as he saw Cloud cringe, averting his eyes. Sephiroth cleared his throat, shaking the foul mood off.   
  
"So…" he began, damning himself for always having been a recluse and never bothered learning anything about starting a conversation. "Uh, what did you get for breakfast?" Cloud finally turned around at that and smiled weakly.  
  
"Uh, just healthy snacks, really…" He said apologetically, "but they're better than rations, right?" He added quickly. Sephiroth walked over to peer at the package over Cloud's shoulder. Sephiroth's chest brushed Cloud's shoulder and electricity seemed to rush all up and down Cloud's arm with the touch. He managed to hold back the gasp. Sephiroth, examining the array of breakfast bars and trail mixes shrugged casually, and snatched a bar before stepping back. Munching thoughtfully, he ate several bites before replying.  
  
"Better than rations and much better than nothing." Cloud swore he'd die if he heard the Great General Sephiroth say something else so cheerfully optimistic so early in the morning.  
  
Stepping out into the cold Icicle morning air, Cloud glanced around, then whistled sharply, just once. The note was so high and loud that it made Sephiroth wince, covering his ears, and Cloud turned around to shoot him an apologetic glace. "What was that for?" Sephiroth asked when he'd recovered. Cloud smiled.  
  
"You'll see." They stood in the snow together in silence, waiting for about five minutes when there was a cheerful squawk in the distance and shortly after a gold chocobo came charging over the hill, scooting to a halt right in front of them. It warked excitedly, nuzzling Cloud affectionately before turning to look at Sephiroth keenly, big blue eyes focusing in on him with a curious interest. It warked softly again, and tilted its head questioningly. Cloud smiled warmly at the giant bird, scratching the back of its head. "This is Sephiroth. Do you think you can carry us both alright?" The bird cooed softly and Cloud hugged it around the neck. "Don't worry, I won't work you like I did coming up here. We'll take it easy." It warked again, much more cheerfully and Cloud pulled some greens out of his pocket. "At'ta boy. Here, munch up." It took the snack greedily then seemed to smile, crouching down so that it could be mounted. Cloud leapt onto the giant bird and turned back to Sephiroth. "Come on. He won't mind." As if to agree, the chocobo warked at him, and Sephiroth hesitantly climbed onto the bird, seating himself behind Cloud. He was barely settled when the bird stood again, and took off, racing back up the slopes and toward warmer land.  
  
Cloud was thankful for the steady wind caused by the chocobo's speed, because he knew his face was burning up. It felt strange, and yet very thrilling, to have Sephiroth behind him, chest pressed firmly against his back, arms wrapped securely around his waist. It was the only way two people could stay on a chocobo comfortably, the back person hanging on for the whole ride. Cloud didn't mind in the least, and couldn't help but smile to himself as Sephiroth dipped his head to rest his chin on his shoulder. It felt very good.   
  
"So, does the bird have a name." Sephiroth's voice suddenly in his ear startled Cloud but by now he was adjusting to Sephiroth's abrupt mannerisms. Cloud smiled as the chocobo warked at them cheerfully, even as it continued to run.  
  
"His name is Orion." Orion chirped proudly.  
  
"Orion?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"And he's yours, I assume?" Cloud grinned.  
  
"Yep! Raised him from a chick." Cloud boasted lightly. Sephiroth chuckled.  
  
"He's very strong to be running like this all day."  
  
"Yeah, fastest bird around too." Cloud added. Orion seemed very smug that he was being bragged about. "And the smartest."   
  
"Yeah, he looked right through me."  
  
"I think he can sense that you have a deep tie to the planet. He's like that with Vincent, too." Sephiroth frowned.  
  
"Vincent?"   
  
"Yeah. Vincent Valentine." Cloud said, not quite so cheerfully. "Another of Hojo's experiments. You might actually remember him, but I dunno." Sephiroth remained quiet. The name rang a bell, but he couldn't place how. The afternoon passed in silence until about an hour short of sunset, Sephiroth began to cough violently again, leaning heavily against Cloud as they rode. He insisted he was fine, and they went on a little longer until he began to shiver. Cloud stopped them immediately.  
  
"We stopped?" Sephiroth said, trying to keep his voice strong. He felt like he could die, but wouldn't let it on to Cloud.  
  
"You're shaking, you're coughing like you're gunna choke on your lung any minute now, and I said your name three times without you noticing. We're stopping and getting some rest for the night.  
  
By now they were out of the snow and onto a grassy plane, and while there was no shelter around, it was neither cold nor windy, and as the sun was setting, stars could already be seen peeking out behind the sparse clouds in the sky. Sephiroth frowned as he collapsed, trying to dismount. Cloud caught him easily enough but his old ego was resurfacing and demanding that he not show any weakness. By the time the sun had set, however, he could barely move, and Cloud wrapped him in a blanket where he lay half-propped against Orion, and quickly cooked dinner then made him sleep. Sephiroth grumbled a little, but reasoned that he needed to fix his own attitude anyway. Exhausted, he fell asleep almost immediately, and didn't even notice Cloud hovering over him worriedly.  
  
Cloud rose early with the dawn, and spent another three hours merely sitting, watching Sephiroth sleep. He was beautiful when still, sleeping like some sort of fallen angel, but Cloud could see that he was haunted by inner demons, wracked by nightmares on several occasions. It broke his heart, but Cloud understood that Sephiroth did have evils on his hands that he had to amend. Finally, with one final cry, Sephiroth woke up on his own, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide and terrified, breathing heavy and ragged. Cloud froze, wide-eyed and staring. After a moment, Sephiroth regained consciousness fully, and let out a shuddering sigh, raising his shaking hands to his face. Cloud unfroze and ran to the ex-General's side, hugging him in an attempt to comfort the shaken man. Sephiroth was lost in his own horror and didn't respond, just stared into space, some horribly dark secret behind his presently pale eyes. Cloud continued to hold Sephiroth, cradling his head and muttering in his ear. "Its over. Its gone, it was just a dream…everything's fine…" Cloud hoped he was right… Sephiroth had a very dark past, and an even darker connection to the planet.   
  
Finally, Sephiroth relaxed, melting into Cloud's embrace weakly. He rubbed his eyes wearily and just stayed where he was for a while. Cloud didn't say a word. He wouldn't press, wouldn't ask, he would just stay here like this as long as Sephiroth needed him, even if it was forever. He was worried though. He wished Sephiroth would say something, anything. But he kept quiet and didn't ask for a response. Just cradled the other man's head on his shoulder, rocking ever so slightly. Eventually, Sephiroth let out a low groan.   
  
"What a shitty way to wake up…" he grumbled. Cloud smiled. He was okay now, and even though something obviously horrible had happened inside of Sephiroth's mind, he was okay and already recovering. Cloud hugged him once more and then let the man sit up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cloud asked tentatively. He had to say something. Sephiroth nodded, rubbing his head.   
  
"Yeah… Just… reliving…" Cloud nodded. He'd gone through his share of reliving, too.   
  
"Its always the worst in dreams, isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah…" Abruptly, Sephiroth glanced down at his hands, raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off. Cloud noticed what he had a moment later.  
  
"Its gone." Sephiroth looked up sharply. "The number. Its gone. You have a new body and everything.." Cloud pointed out. Sephiroth smiled a little.  
  
"I suppose you're right." 


	5. Enter Sooky and Flyboy

Waaaaaaaah! I get a sephy plushie!!! squeals YEAH! (always wanted one of those. If anyone knows of somewhere where I can still get one, lemmie know! DOMO! (thanks) )  
  
AN: Okai....Cid sounds like a total asshole in this, but he gets better, okai? Promise. Don't be a pilot hater!   
  
Oh yeah, and =thoughts/memories  
  
= = are indicating voices heard over the PHS   
  
Chapter 5Enter Spooky and Flyboy  
  
It was a slow start again, and the sun was high in the morning sky, but Cloud wasn't too entirely concerned. He had nowhere to be, no one to go to. Only Sephiroth, and that was good enough for him. They would be hitting another town in the next day or so, so he wasn't concerned about rations. All and all, life was pretty good for Cloud. Which was a drastic change from his life three weeks ago.  
  
Sephiroth was still sitting up, staring at the back of his hand, aweing over his riddance of Hojo's mark on him. He didn't miss the large, black #1 tattooed to his hand at all. It had always bothered him, and he had always worn gloves to hide it. He still felt conscious of his bare hands, though, and kept them stuffed in his pockets when he wasn't staring at them. Cloud was just pulling the last of their things together, and stomping out the small campfire they'd built. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Standing, Sephiroth stuffed his hands back in his pockets and nodded. "Great!" With that, Cloud hoisted his now somewhat heavy pack onto his shoulders and went to untie Orion from where he was tethered to a nearby tree. Sephiroth dashed after Cloud, trying to take the pack from him -he'd felt awkward that Cloud had carried it this far, while he had nothing- but Cloud, sensing the movement, easily dodged Sephiroths' reach, puzzling the warrior whom was not easy to evade, and went about talking to Orion and feeding him expensive greens as if nothing had happened. This flustered Sephiroth to no end, and he stood stunned for a moment, trying to think of a way to either win this now silent battle, or get back at Cloud. It was a juvenile thought process, he knew, but for some reason, he was rather enjoying it. He had the strangest impulse to turn to Zack and ask him his advice on the matter of 'getting back at Cloud', but then realized with a sinking heart that Zack was long dead…  
  
When are you going to pull that stick out of your ass, Sephy?! Zack's teasing voice still rang clear as a bell in Sephiroth's mind. It stung. Its gotta hurt! When are you going to quit being so stiff and actually relax and have some fun? 'Perfect SOLDIER's' need fun too, Sephiroth! Sephiroth wanted to close his ears to the voice, but it was no use. How many times had Zack told him that? To relax and actually have fun, be happy? He'd never once heeded the advice, and had lived a miserable man.  
  
I'm trying, now Zack. You were right, and now I'm trying… For you, and for Cloud… That promise silently made, Sephiroth did his best to turn the heaviness from his heart, and turned his attention back to Cloud, who was sappily making cooing noises and babbling to the bird. Sephiroth noticed that a smug smirk crawled up Cloud's face as he must have noticed Sephiroth watching him. He pretended not to have noticed and bided his time. Cloud turned his back, and Sephiroth began to creep up behind him, silent as death. He didn't know what he was going to do to the blonde, exactly, but he planned on somehow scaring the crap out of him. He was inches from Cloud when suddenly there was a loud , obnoxious beeping, making both men, and poor Orion jump in surprise. Just as Cloud spun around, Sephiroth lunged back and pretended to be checking on Orion, who just stared at him goofily. The beeping happened again, and Cloud groaned, pulling out a small device from his backpack. He glared at the PHS sitting in his palm.   
  
"I should have left this at home…" he muttered, then checked the caller. He groaned again.   
  
"What?" Sephiroth asked, surprised by Cloud's reaction to a phone call. Cloud held up the phone so that Sephiroth could read the name printed across the little screen.  
  
FUCKIN FLYBOY HIGHWIND  
  
Sephiroth blinked. "Does this 'Highwind' know you call him that?" Sephiroth said, smirking. Cloud rubbed his eyes.  
  
"He's the one who programmed the phone for me." Cloud said, shaking his head.  
  
"And that's what he calls himself?"  
  
"No. Just for me, I guess. Everyone else got 'Mr. Cid Highwind, Pilot Extraordinaire'" Sephiroth snorted. The phone beeped annoyingly again, even louder.  
  
"You going to answer it?" Cloud stared down at the phone distastefully.  
  
"I guess I'd better. Just because I don't answer doesn't mean he'll stop calling." Cloud replied, and then, stepping away from Sephiroth, he finally answer the phone: "What?"   
  
Over the phone, Sephiroth could hear the other man speaking so clearly he could have been standing right beside him. The voice was rough and boisterous, and a little slurred, but not in a drunken fashion.  
  
='HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! SPIKE, KIDDO! YOU'RE ALIVE!= Cloud frowned.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be, Cid?"  
  
='Shit, Tifa called me about a day or two ago and was all freaking out because she hadn't seen or heard from you in two god damned weeks and had no fucking clue where you'd disappeared to. Waz afraid you'd gone and leapt off a fuckin' cliff or sumfin!' = Cloud rolled his eyes. Sephiroth, having obviously heard, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell her if she doesn't leave me alone, I might."   
  
='Hey, I don't blame you one damned bit, but she might fly off da fuckin handle if you do that. …Say, where the hell are you, anyway?'= Cloud thought for a moment.  
  
"…Not sure, actually. Why?"  
  
='Wanna lift? … Wait! Not Sure?! How the fuck could you not know where the hell you are?!'= Cloud laughed outright at this.  
  
"Easy, Cid. I'm out in the middle of nowhere between towns, and I don't know where I am, exactly. Near the coast, I imagine." He added, just to give Cid some sort of comfort.   
  
='Well, where he hell yeh headed?'= Cloud looked over at Sephiroth. They'd never really decided. Sephiroth shrugged.  
  
"Some place warm." He said. "Well, not frozen, anyway." He amended.  
  
"Somwhere warmer." Cloud said into the phone.  
  
='Yeah I heard. Whos' that yer with?'= Cloud winced.   
  
"Um… Uh, and old friend." He said carefully.  
  
='What older friend 'n me that you can't tell?!'= Cid demanded. He thought it was a cute joke. Cloud winced again.  
  
"Sort'a. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway.'   
  
='What, you got that motherfucker Sephiroth with ya or sumfin?!'= Cid laughed at his own joke. Sephiroth and Cloud both went pale in unison.  
  
"Um, Cid…" Cloud began.  
  
='Well, don't ya worry one fuckin' bit, I can hone in on you from the PHS, I'll pick you up in the Highwind when I find ya."= Cloud began to panic.  
  
"No no! Cid, its fine, really!" As if to say it wasn't, Sephiroth broke down coughing again, probably brought on by the stress made by Cid's former comment.  
  
='Naah! Hell, you're right there! I'll be there in about…oh… Shit… ten minutes or so!''  
  
"Uh, Cid!" Cloud stressed.  
  
='What?' =  
  
"Don't try to kill us or anything, but…" Cloud began.  
  
='What?'= There was a tone of nervousness in Cid's voice, now.  
  
"Um, it IS Sephiroth I'm with."  
  
='WHAT?!'= Cloud winced as a solid stream of profanity, in several languages, came screaming out of the little phone's speakers. Sephiroth stopped his coughing long enough to stare wide-eyed in shock. Suddenly, Cid stopped swearing and began to laugh. = 'Ha ha, Cloud, very fucking cute. You scared the living shit out of me there for a moment!'=  
  
"Cid, I wasn't kidding."  
  
='…' =Silence. Cloud grimaced.  
  
"Cid?" More silence. "Cid? Are you there? You didn't just die of a heart-attack, did you?" Cloud said, grimacing so hard his face hurt.  
  
='Cloud?'= Cloud jumped a little, surprised.  
  
"Vincent! Finally, someone with a head on their shoulders!" Cloud said, smiling in relief. Vincent was a very collected, sensible person. "Vincent, is Cid alright?"  
  
='He passed out, and his cigarette has lit his shirt on fire, but yes, he's fine.'= Vincent replied calmly.  
  
"Um, Vince-"  
  
='Vincent!'= Cloud winced as he was corrected. He forgot that Vincent hated nick names.   
  
"Vincent…Did you hear-"  
  
='Yes. I did hear. Is everything alright?'= It could have been a cryptic question, but Cloud smiled.  
  
"Yeah. We're fine. He's got mako poisoning he's still recovering from, but we're both mobile."  
  
='You've nursed him to health, then?' =  
  
"Yeah."  
  
='You're getting along fine?' =  
  
"He sounds like a worried mother." Sephiroth muttered softly from where he rested against Orion. Cloud grinned, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, quite…um…well, actually." There was a pause on the other end, and Cloud was sure it was because Vincent had just paused for a rare smile.  
  
='That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you, Cloud. So, do you two still want a ride?'= Cloud blinked, looking over at Sephiroth, who shrugged.  
  
"Fine by me, so long as Mr. F.F Highwind doesn't try to kill us." He said flatly. Cloud laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. He's like that all the time. He's…um… ah…"  
  
='He's a creative speaker, if that 's what you mean.'= Vincent added helpfully. In the background, an indignant 'HEY!' from a freshly awakened Cid could be heard. Vincent chuckled. ='We'll be there shortly.' = With that, the conversation ended, and Cloud heaved a relieved sigh.  
  
"Well, it looks like you'll be meeting Vincent after all." Cloud said after a moment. Sephiroth rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
They didn't have to wait long before the Highwind came into view over the horizon, the soft thrum of its giant engines barely audible in the crisp morning. It hovered low, and a rope ladder was dropped as Cloud and Sephiroth approached Sephiroth paused, gazing up at the giant airship.  
  
"I remember this…It used to belong to ShinRa." Cloud nodded.   
  
"It's Cid's now, and his baby at that. Don't scratch the paint or he'll kill all of us." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Cloud, but didn't reply, following silently behind Cloud. He realized that part of his journey would to eventually become acquainted with all of Cloud's old friends, AVALANCHE. He doubted it was going to be a walk in the park, and was feeling more than a little apprehensive about throwing himself at their mercy. A short climb later and they were standing on the deck of the Highwind, greeted by Vincent.  
  
"Thanks for the lift!" Cloud said cheerfully. Vincent nodded, smiling ever so slightly, shaking Cloud's hand, then let his crimson eyes glide over Cloud's shoulder to meet Sephiroth's gaze. Both men stood in silence, staring for a moment.  
  
Sephiroth felt like he'd just been chucked off the Highwind's deck to hang by his ankles, looking into Vincent's haunted red eyes. There was something horribly familiar about this man, that went deeper than the simple recognition that this man too had been through the same types of hell he'd been through all his life. Sephiroth reeled, desperately trying to figure out who exactly Vincent Valentine was.   
  
"Hello, Sephiroth." Vincent said softly, yanking him back into reality. Sephiroth started a little, eyes flashing back up to the other man's face. He had extended his right hand - his human hand, which, Sephiroth noted, the other was most definitely not- to him. Sephiroth took it tentatively, and was somewhat relieved by the firm, confident, but relatively friendly handshake. "I'm Vincent Valentine." Sephiroth tried to smile past his nervousness, and the impulse to be arrogant. He swallowed dryly.  
  
"Yes… Cloud told me about you." Vincent raised an eyebrow in surprise.   
  
"Did he now, and what exactly did Cloud tell you about me?" Sephiroth had to smile about this.  
  
"His chocobo likes you." He was rewarded with a surprised laugh from the other man.   
  
"Is that all?" He said after a moment. Sephiroth blinked.   
  
"Yes. You sound like you expected him to have told me more." He said intuitively. Vincent nodded.  
  
"I knew your mother before you were born." He said simply. Sephiroth reeled again. Vincent didn't look any older than he was, yet he …wait…  
  
"Jenova?" Sephiroth asked harshly.  
  
"No. Not Jenova. Your real mother. Lucrecia. She was a very important person to me. I am overjoyed, for her sake, that you have another chance at life, where you have not been pulled into Hojo's circle of evil." Sephiroth blinked, stunned.  
  
"What - what was she like?" He managed, his heart pounding. Vincent opened his mouth to answer, when Cid came barging out onto the deck from inside, nearly hitting Cloud with the door. Sephiroth's nerves flared, and he nearly tackled the man just out of instinct, but managed to stay put, only showing his alarm with a widening of his eyes. Cid glanced around, a cigarette hanging hap hazardously from his lips, crumpled and seemingly forgotten.   
  
"Cloud! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Cloud sighed heavily.  
  
"No, Cid."  
  
"Then why the fuck is HE here with you like you're old war buddies or something?!"  
  
"You're not too far off the mark, there, Cid." Vincent said calmly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Vincent's right…" Cloud began, then opened his mouth to say more, but stopped. No one else knew… Sephiroth realized. None of them knew because they all hate me…  
  
"The fuck with that!"  
  
"Cid, be reason-" Sephiroth cut Cloud off.  
  
"Cloud, maybe we should just go. Maybe I should just go. I don't want to cause trouble." Cloud turned, eyes wide in alarm and despair.  
  
"No-!" He reached for Sephiroth, who turned away out of reach.  
  
"Cloud, he's a fucking murderer! He killed Aeris! He killed your MOTHER!" Cid argued. Sephiroth's chest froze.I did…I killed them, and so many others…  
  
"Cid, please calm down." Vincent said, actually physically holding onto Cid, lest he charge. Cloud looked broken, and couldn't speak.  
  
"He's right, Cloud." Sephiroth said quietly. Cloud turned to him, tears shining in his eyes, opened his mouth to respond but couldn't speak.  
  
"No. Don't go, Sephiroth." Vincent said, stepping forward. Cid froze at that very moment, mouth gaping open in surprise. "Its alright, Cid's just shocked. I have to be honest with you, you're the last person any of us would have expected to meet today, or ever." Cid's jaw dropped a little lower.  
  
"Vin, what are you saying…?" He finally managed. Vincent walked over to where Sephiroth stood, half turned to leap back out of the Highwind to the ground-he knew he could make the drop safely enough- and reached out to ever so lightly touch the other man's arm. Sephiroth flinched. "Sephiroth, look at me please?" He said calmly. Sephiroth turned, and reluctantly made eye contact. There was a long moment as Vincent stared right past his body into his soul, and the sensation made him want to cry. Finally, Vincent nodded and broke the contact, and Sephiroth snapped his gaze to the deck, shaken.  
  
"Cid, this isn't the Sephiroth we fought six years ago. No, I correct myself. That which we fought six years ago wasn't Sephiroth."  
  
"It was Jenova…" Cloud croaked, then hiccupped softly. Vincent nodded in agreement.  
  
"If nothing else, Cid, give him a chance. I doubt he'll be killing us all in our beds tonight." Sephiroth winced, guilt, frozen and sharp, seemed to replace the blood in his veins. He couldn't look up, even as this complete stranger stuck his neck out for the sake of an enemy… Cid remained silent for a long time. Cloud sniffled a little in the silence, and Sephiroth had the courage to glance over at the blonde. Cloud was staring resolutely at his feet as well, wiping his eyes with the back of his wrist before anyone else noticed the tears. He took a deep breath, wiped his eyes one more time, almost harshly, then looked up. It was as if he had put on a mask. Sephiroth couldn't see the Cloud he knew anywhere: He saw Cloud, cold, hardened and serious, and extremely detached. He saw Vincent glance at the blonde, heave a sigh, and go back to Cid. Sephiroth wanted to reach out to Cloud, but was suddenly uncertain. Then something clicked: I did that every day of my life… every day, I'd get up and put that mask on… That's all anyone ever saw of me, except maybe… Zack. But even he only fully got past that on rare occasion… Is this how you live, Cloud? Hiding behind a frozen mask the way I did? It unnerved him deeply. He dwelled over this in circles until Cid finally broke the silence.  
  
"Shit." He spat out his cigarette, burnt out now, and put it out with his heel, and instantly pulled out another from the package tucked in the elastic band securing a pair of flight goggles to his forehead, and lit it, taking a long drag off of it before going on. "Vin, I trust you, and your judgment, with my life. So I guess if you say he's okay, then shit, you're probably right. I sure's hell hope you are." That said, he stuck his new cigarette in its little spot at the corner or his mouth, and stepped up, extending a gloved hand to Sephiroth. "Well, seems how the planet's spit yeh back out and given you a second chance, congratulations." His sky-blue eyes were still cold and guarded as he spoke, but the handshake was relatively earnest. Sephiroth squelched his standard 'intimidate anyone when first meeting' glare and muttered a small 'thank you.' Cid nodded, satisfied, and turned back to go inside, stopping to salute Cloud on his way in. Vincent let out a tired sigh, leaning against the door after it closed behind the wily pilot.   
  
"Honestly, I'd say that went pretty well…" Sephiroth looked up tiredly at Vincent, who almost smiled weakly. Silence sank over them, and Sephiroth wondered if the giant airship they rode would crash from the weight of it. Cloud was staring off into space, still wearing that cold, hard mask. Vincent caught Sephiroth's eye and pointedly glanced at Cloud, then coughed casually.   
  
"Cloud…" Sephiroth began. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know what was right or what was good enough. No one had ever taught him, and he'd never bothered to learn himself. Cloud didn't blink. "Cloud… I… I'm sorry. I know I-"  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Cloud said, almost coldly. Sephiroth choked on his words.  
  
"Cloud…"  
  
"No. Its alright. It just…" he sighed, relaxing finally, letting Cloud back out. "Our pasts are woven of threads made of pain and suffering. There's nothing we can do to change that now, but sometimes, no matter how deep you bury them, they still resurface sometimes. I know I really don't have to tell you. You probably know this truth better than I myself do, but… somehow saying it sometimes makes it a little bit better…" Sephiroth nodded, and impulsively glanced up to see how Vincent had reacted and was startled to see the man had completely disappeared at some point without a sound. Sephiroth looked back to Cloud.   
  
"Well, if that's what it takes, than I"ll listen. it's the least I can do for you." Cloud looked up at Sephiroth then, and it was as if he hadn't seen him all morning. His face softened again to near tears and he lunged into Sephiroth's arms with a half sob.  
  
"Sephiroth…" He buried his face into Sephiroth's shoulder and just stayed there, leaning into him, craving the stability there, hugging close the one thing that remained in the world that meant anything to him. Sephiroth sighed, resting his chin on top of Cloud's head, letting the soft golden spikes that poked up al around to softly tickle his face. It felt good, to just stay like this, and he had no objections.   
  
He was still standing with Cloud resting against his chest when Vincent slipped back out onto the deck. Sephiroth instantly felt like he shouldn't be seen so close to Cloud, and tried to back away, but Vincent gave him a small, actually comforting smile.   
  
"I can take you to your room now if you'd like."  
  
"Just one room?" Sephiroth had to ask. Vincent's smile grew slightly. Cloud had shifted away from Sephiroth a little to face Vincent.  
  
"Would you really rather have two separate rooms?" He asked. Sephiroth felt his face warm a little.  
  
"Well…No…" He replied honestly. Cloud smiled up at him happily. Vincent chuckled a little and with a wave led them inside the ship.   
  
Settled in the small, poorly lit room, Sephiroth settled onto the bed with a groan, feeling taxed. He coughed a little, and groaned again, pressing his palms to his temple, fighting back the growing migraine settling in between his eyes. Cloud was by his side in a moment, hands over his, brushing his hair back from his eyes, soothing him in any way possible. Sephiroth let his hands drop as Cloud lightly massaged his temples, making the pain subside to a dull, barely noticeable level. Sephiroth sighed.  
  
"Where were you all those years when I had to spend the whole day dealing with those ShinRa bastards?" He breathed, relaxing and already falling asleep. Cloud smiled down at him.   
  
"Watching you and wishing I could help you…" He whispered. Sephiroth didn't hear. He was sound asleep. 


	6. What would the Crew Say!

AN: wowie! yaaaaah Ch 6! I was feelin kinda crummy all day, but decided to start writing anyways... Heh, I feel alot better now, lol :)  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. :)  
  
Raiknii- Thanks for forming my own little personal fanclub! You're great! :) I'm not too concerned about a beta reader -I'm just bullshitting this as I go along, but thanks! :)  
  
Ezri-Candy-All your questions will be answered very quickly in this chappie. smirks Thanks to you as well for so many reviews :)  
  
Eternal Darkness2- I want your sephy plushie. GIVE IT NOW!!   
  
okay! on wit da story!  
  
Chapter 6 What would the Crew Say?!  
  
Vincent waited and listened shortly at Cloud and Sephiroth's bedroom door, just to check that all was well. Things were silent after a few words, and so with a small smile, he went off after his own matters. He went onto the bridge, which was quiet as usual, Cid's men all working loyally to control the ship.   
  
"Is the Captain here…?" Vincent asked softly. One of the nearest crewmen lifted his head.  
  
"No, Sir. He went off to his room…" He paused, looking momentarily unsure. "I didn't mention it or anything, Sir, but he looked in an outright foul mood, if you ask me. You may wan'na be careful." Vincent smiled lightly, shaking his head.   
  
"Thank you, but that's half the reason I need to find him." Vincent said. The man fought back a snigger and Vincent raised an eyebrow at him darkly. He coughed and went back to work. "Better not let the Captain catch you thinking like that, young man." He warned, his smile growing a little. With that, Vincent turned and strode out, mentally snickering himself over how the great Captain though he was so slick in keeping a secret that the whole crew knew.  
  
The bridge was dead silent as Vincent turned and left, the door swinging heavily shut behind him. A few more breathless moments passed for safety, and then the room went up in noise as half the crew burst into mirthful laughter.  
  
"Haha! Stevens, you almost got another asshole blown into ya!" Stevens winced, staring worriedly after where Vincent had gone.  
  
"I dunno…I think he though it was funny!" Another man piped in.  
  
"What?! He doesn't HAVE sense of humor, remember?!"   
  
"He seems nice enough to me…"  
  
"Oi! Shut the fuck up before the Captain comes in and hears us!" More laughter.  
  
"Aww, wha? Yous afaraid dat he's gunna' be pissed 'bout us gossipin' about 'is new pet?!"  
  
"Ya know, he's probably got this room bugged and is gunna spear us all any moment." Stevens winced again as the banter went on. He knew that the crew held the highest respect for both Captain Highwind, and the strange Valentine, but they had painful ways of expressing it. Hunching over, he tried to tune out the other men's' voices.  
  
"…So, what happened to Shera, anyway?"  
  
"….still….house….Rocket Town…"  
  
"Bummer."  
  
Vincent knocked once on Cid's door, and waited. At first, it seemed that no one was going to answer, but finally he was greeted with a rather angry growl.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" Vincent smiled.  
  
"Cid."  
  
"Oh. Hi Vin… Come on in, I guess." Vincent let himself into the room. It was dark except for the glowing embers of Cid's latest cigarette. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, coat and boots off, hair ruffled and going everywhere. Vincent could dimly make out the red glow of his eyes catching in Cid's, along with the lenses of his flight goggles. "Here, have a seat and take a fucking load off." Cid said by means of greeting. Vincent came and sat in a chair poised at the foot of the bed.   
  
"You should slow down on the cigarettes, Cid. You're going to kill yourself before you're fifty."  
  
AN: Cid would be about 41-42 at this point  
  
Cid spat out a grunt, taking another long draw off the cigarette and then put it out on an ashtray by the bed.  
  
"There, better, damnit?" He said.   
  
"Yes, thank you Cid."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Cid turned away darkly to face the wall.  
  
"Cid…" Vincent began. He could snap Cid out of his mood in a matter of moments, he knew, but he felt that it might help if he could get Cid to actually talk a little first. The pilot was not one for feeling sharing.  
  
"Why'd ya stick up for the Fuck, Vince?" Vincent winced. He hadn't wanted to talk about it fully just yet. Not that, at any rate.  
  
"Cid…I-"  
  
"What?! You got a thing for him too?!" Cid snapped. Vincent winced, getting a little angry himself.  
  
"NO, Cid!" He said, raising his voice a little. "I stuck up for him because he's not the maniac we fought, and because Cloud loves him, and has loved him for a very long time, and…" Vincent caught himself a moment too late.  
  
"And what?" Cid said, voice softer but still edgy. Vincent sighed.  
  
"Cid… You saw Hojo, right? Before we killed the bastard off?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Does Sephiroth look anything like Hojo to you?"  
  
"Come to think of it, he doesn't… Vin, what are you getting at?" Vincent stood, loosing his headband and pulling his hair back out of his face with his human hand.   
  
"I don't think Hojo was his father like he said…" Vincent straightened his shoulders, took on the sturdy, wall like stance that Sephiroth had acquired through his life. Cid's eyes widened in a split between awe and horror.  
  
"Vin…" Vincent turned his head to give Cid a perfect profile of his face. All the same features, the narrow face, sharp eyes, delicate nose and high cheekbones. Cid realized with a nasty shock that they were a perfect match. "Holy shit, Vin…" He whispered. "Does that mean…?" Vincent dropped the pose, reverting back to his real self.  
  
"I don't know, Cid, but I think so." He said softly. "Lucrecia and I… it didn't last, obviously, but I always thought the timing was off just a little with Hojo… I never really had the chance to think on it much at the time, or I might have done something…to help…to help them both…It was my greatest sin, Cid, one that I though I would never be able to atone for…But I believe Sephiroth isn't the only one being given a second chance…" Vincent finished, his voice barely a whisper. Cid sat in thoughtful silence for a moment.  
  
"…Damnit…" Vincent glanced over at Cid. It was a common response to get from Cid: He said that for just about anything, making the very Cid-esque phrase difficult to interpret, even for Vincent. So, Vincent waited. Eventually, Cid went on, patting his shirt pocket in a subconscious search for more cigarettes, and frowning when he realized he didn't have any. "…Does this mean I gotta be nice to the guy, since he's your kid?" He asked, voice almost whiny. Vincent laughed. Cid frowned again. "What? I mean it, Vince!"  
  
"Cid, I never expected you to be nice to anyone, but TRY and be civil, please. He IS family, now, whether you like it or not." Vincent said calmly. His heart was pounding, though. He hoped to high heaven that this wouldn't cause any sort of rift between himself and Cid. Cid had gone quiet again, making Vincent's worries go deeper.  
  
"…Why didn't you tell me, anyway? Until now? We've known each other for six years… Shit, you helped fucking take him out in the first place… And you never told anyone!" Vincent winced. Cid was right, very right. "..Not even me." He added a little more quietly. Vincent's throat closed a little.  
  
"For the same reasons that Cloud never told anyone about his feelings for Sephiroth: Nobody would have accepted it. Not then at least, maybe now, but still maybe not, for Cloud at least. I can understand his fears, anyway." Vincent paused. "Look at me Cid. I look different to you now, don't I? You don't just see Vincent anymore: You see the shadow of Sephiroth behind my eyes." Cid averted his gaze guiltily.   
  
"Shit, Vince…" His voice was strained. Vincent didn't bother to restrain himself as he lunged foreword, wrapping his arms around Cid, firmly hugging him where he sat. Cid went rigid for a moment before melting automatically. Vincent had always seemed so cold on the outside, but as Cid had discovered, the mysterious man was more of a warm-n-fuzzy sap than he was. His hugs were a perfect example of this. Cid loved Vincent's hugs: loved being able to bury his face into Vincent's hair and neck, taking in his scent, and warmth, all while being protected by the hidden strength of his arms.  
  
"Cid, don't worry. Please? It'll turn out ok, just trust me like you always have, please?" Vincent whispered. Cid nodded into his shoulder.  
  
"Promise?" Cid asked quietly. Vincent hugged him harder, kissing the top of Cid's head, the now slightly graying blonde hair tickling his nose a little.  
  
"I promise." Cid lifted his face, eyes connecting with Vincent's. Vincent smiled, letting himself drink in for the millionth time the color of his eyes. Colored just like the sky. Right where his heart and soul belong.Vincent knew that he would always be second in line behind Cid's love of the sky, but didn't mind. He wished he'd had such a powerful love over something so incredibly undying. The sky will last forever.He dipped his head, kissing Cid warmly on the lips. He was gratified by a soft moan and a returned kiss just as passionate. Vincent smiled down at Cid, whose heart stopped for a moment. He still easily remembered the times when Vincent would barely even speak, let alone smile, especially so openly. Vincent's smiles were heat-stopping.  
  
Cloud watched Sephiroth sleep for a few moments, then, with a wistful sigh, shifted and stood, walking to the edge of the bed, and carefully pulling off Sephiroth's shoes, which were still firmly on his feet. Exhausted from the awkward day and his lingering sickness, Sephiroth had completely passed out fully clothed and sprawled boneless on top of the bed sheets. Fortunately, Cloud had a very delicate touch and managed to get his shoes and shirt off without waking the snoozing warrior. He got a spare blanket, spread it over Sephiroth, kissed the other man's forehead and snuggled up under the blanket himself at his side. Cloud was again in heaven, and slow to sleep. He wasn't tired, and he had the beautiful sound of Sephiroth's steady breathing right by his side. Feeling brave, Cloud snuggled right up against the other body, resting his head on Sephiroth's slowly rising and falling chest. Cloud smiled. He could hear Sephiroth's heartbeat, strong and clear in his ear. Half the world believed that you never had a heart:Cloud thought triumphantly. But here you are, living proof of other wise.He kissed Sephiroth's neck tenderly, and snuggled up, slowly falling asleep.  
  
"…Vince?"  
  
"Yeah Cid?"  
  
"You think they're ok in the same room.. I mean…He might…."  
  
"Cid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They've probably been doing the same type of things we have for the last hour." Vincent could see Cid's eyes widen in the darkness.  
  
"Fuck off! Cloud and /Sephiroth/??!"  
  
"Well, I would have found a more delicate way of putting it, but…"  
  
"Vince, you have a very twisted mind."  
  
"I got it from you, Cid."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"You just did. Several times."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"You're so funny, you know that?" Cid raised a hand, middle finger raised high, pointing right at Vincent. He grinned.  
  
"I still think Cloud's too damn shy to get himself laid."  
  
"You're probably right, actually." Vincent said, stretching. Cid yawned, and snuggled back down, pulling Vincent up to him, strong arms wrapped firmly around the dark haired man's narrow waist.   
  
"You think it'll work out for them?" Cid asked sleepily.  
  
"I sure hope so… It'd kill Cloud if it doesn't." Cid winced at the thought.  
  
"Well, for Cloud, I'll hope too, then." Cid started fumbling around on nightstand in a blind search for his cigarettes. Vincent gently slapped his hand, and Cid stilled with an irritated grunt. "Oh, /fine/." he said, pouting. Vincent chuckled.  
  
"It better be." Cid let out a stream of profanity, but fell asleep half way through it, trailing off into obscene mumbles and then incoherency and finally silence. Vincent chuckled softly to himself. He was just starting to fall asleep when Cid began to snore. Vincent shifted in the pilot's grip, and softly cuffed the man on the side of the head.  
  
"Damn you." Cid snorted and fell silent. Vincent grinned and rolled back over, falling asleep finally.  
  
MORE AUTHORS NOTES!!: So, Ezri Candy, have I answered your question? I always saw Cid and Vincent as such complete opposites in so many ways that they balance eachother perfectly. I see Cloud and Sephiroth possibly having a rather hot and cold relationship at first, but Cido (japanese vers. of cid's name is Sido-I love that :) ) and Vinnie (Vincent::pops up and blows MRE's brains out w/ the Death Penalty "DON'T CALL ME VINNIE, DAMNIT!" MRE: dies hoo.... oopsies...) probably hid from eachother forever, until finally one day they gave up and just clicked. That's how I see it anyway :) Okais! Hopefully I'll have another chappie up soon! :) (I'm temporarily out of ideas again, but have plenty for later chapters, so I just gotta figger out what happens next, lol . :) ) 


	7. GOOD MOOOORNNNING!

AN: Okay, this one took a little longer, I know. I got hung up on life a little (a very rare occasion, don't worry ). Anywho...Sephy's startin to have a few...issues, lol :) evil giggle This is fun :)  
  
To all my lovely fanclubbies, a few things: Maybe I'll have a random anvil fall from the sky to flatten that inkeeper at some point. I didn't think he'd make such a lasting impression as a jackass (though that was kinda the point of his sorry existence) with people still hating him three or four chapters later... Hmm...Maybe I'll have the Highwind land on him or something. That'd be fun... hehe... SPLAT! ; I'm a sadistic little freak. giggles  
  
Also, someone asked if the rest of AVALANCE would pop up: The answer is yes. They'll be the centerpoint of Sephiroth's trials and tribulations, so to speak. Just wait, the poor bastard won't get a cakewalk at all. . (Poor Sephy! I'm sorry! ...But you kinda have it coming for you.. . =S)  
  
...If anyone has any nice ugly names for the inkeeper, suggestions will be gladly accepted. As much as I'd like to deny him the pleasures of ACTUALLY HAVING A NAME, I might need to have something better to refer to him if I'm going to have his kharma come back to bite him in the ass. (or is that dogma?. Plz. Excuse the bad puns)  
  
Chapter 7 What a way to wake up  
  
Sephiroth's eyes were unusually bleary as he woke up. Immediately, he noticed three things: One, was that he was no longer in that stinky hotel, the second, which clued him off to the first, was the low hum that seemed to fill the air and almost slip past perception without notice, it was so steady and regular. The third was the sensation of Cloud's thin body pressed up against his, spooned perfectly against him as if one man had been made for the other. Coming around a little more, Sephiroth also realized that someone had graced him by removing his shirt and shoes. He'd spent many a day sleeping fully clothed in his SOLDIER days, and every one of those mornings, he'd not enjoyed the results. He tilted his head to glance at Cloud, who'd no doubt done him the favor. A shock of lightning went down Sephiroth's spine as he contemplated Cloud's delicate fingers carefully peeling off his shirt… Sephiroth bit his lip firmly, pushing the thoughts away. Damnit, damnit, damnit!He thought, suddenly wishing that Cloud hadn't decided to sleep shirtless as well. The blonde's soft skin made his skin tingle every time he took in a breath, brushing his own exposed flesh all across the chest. Logic told Sephiroth that if he had a problem with the situation, that he could just scoot a few inches away from Cloud and be fine. However, logic was not exactly the internal processor sending the messages to Sephiroth's brain at the moment, and he was rather liking the sensations. A little too much. He felt his face reddening. Sweet fucking planet, does he have me BLUSHING?!Sephiroth thought, groaning as another spark flew up his shoulder. He could just envision Zack standing there laughing his sorry ass off at him. Sephiroth winced. He missed Zack, and he blamed him self (rather rightfully) for his best and only friend's death. It seemed, though, that some of his friend still lived on inside of him, because a day hadn't passed when Sephiroth hadn't thought back to his friend's actions or words.  
  
"Mm..Seph…" Sephiroth nearly leapt clean through the ceiling as Cloud shifted, snuggling into his chest more, shifting so that one thin leg wrapped in between his. Sephiroth stared down at the dreaming Cloud, wide eyed. What in the seven levels of hell is he dreaming about?!Sephiroth thought, suddenly feeling a tad nervous. Cloud shifted again, muttering his name wistfully, and while parts of him were starting to make the moment uncomfortable, Sephiroth couldn't help but smile down at the peaceful smile Cloud wore in his sleep. Have you always dreamed of me so warmly?He thought. He ran a hand through Cloud's soft hair, noticing that his hand felt a little tingly at the touch. Cloud grunted, shifting, and finally opened his brilliant sapphire eyes slowly to gaze blearily up at Sephiroth. He was unresponsive for a moment, blinking sleepily, but finally just /smiled/, brighter than sunshine, up at Sephiroth who was thoroughly caught watching. "Mmm… Good morning." He said sleepily. Sephiroth felt himself melt a little.  
  
"Morning. Its about time you woke up." Cloud pulled away from him a little, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You should talk, Mr. 'Slept for three days straight.'" Cloud said, making a face.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! I was half-dead from Mako poisoning!" Sephiroth protested. Cloud grimaced.  
  
"Yeah… I'm glad I reached you when I did." Cloud said, voice a little shadowed.   
  
"How did you manage that, anyway?" Sephiroth asked, sitting up and slowly climbing out of bed.   
  
"What?" Sephiroth grunted, pulling his shirt and shoes back on. They were cold.  
  
"How did you know to come for me, to find me?" Cloud frowned.  
  
"I was…" He trailed off in thought, then stopped completely at the brisk knock on their door.  
  
"Cloud? Sephiroth? You guys alive in there?" Cloud laughed, forgetting Sephiroth's question.  
  
"Yeah Vincent. Don't worry, he didn't eat me or anything." Cloud said jokingly. Sephiroth felt the blood rise in his face a little. Yeah, but I would have liked to… AAH! WHAT AM I THINKING?!He hadn't noticed his growing attraction to Cloud. Sephiroth coughed, turning away to tie his shoes…Again.  
  
"Well that's good, because you're both invited to breakfast with us. Cid hired the most incredible cook just last year." Vincent went on, still talking through the door. Cloud, now dressed himself again, rushed to open the door for the ebony haired sniper.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry. I knew better than to walk in on you two." Vincent said with a smirk. Cloud blushed hotly and Sephiroth started to cough again. Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We didn't do anything!" Cloud cried defensively. Sephiroth sighed in relief. Vincent's smile softened. "We're not even--!" Cloud went on, though his eyes looked a little saddened. Sephiroth had the sudden urge to deny that, and loudly, but held himself back. Vincent's face softened even more, turning almost sad.  
  
"Oh. My misunderstanding. I simply thought that you…"  
  
"Yeah," Cloud gently cut him off. "But its not just me, is it?" He said quietly. Sephiroth had been very accepting of Cloud's love, but he wasn't sure if the Ex-General would ever be able to reciprocate. Sephiroth realized with a pang that that indeed was what Cloud must have been thinking, and silently prayed that he would find a way to give Cloud everything he needed. After all, if it weren't for Cloud's love, he'd probably still be dead, lost in the Lifestream. Sephiroth stared at Cloud, watching his every movement, analyzing every little feeling he might have, good or bad, for him.   
  
Vincent nodded, accepting.  
  
"Yes, so very true." Vincent paused, sensing both Cloud's concern and the fact that Sephiroth had read into their conversation. His sharp green eyes were fixed almost unblinkingly at Cloud, and Vincent sensed that he was trying to see right into Cloud. "So," He went on, changing subjects. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged glances. Sephiroth glanced at Vincent, who smiled comfortingly. Why is he so accepting of me when no one else is?After a moment, Sephiroth nodded and Cloud grinned.   
  
"Sure thing. When?"  
  
"As soon as you're ready." Vincent said, beaming. Cloud looked to Sephiroth again, who blinked. What? Do I get to make ALL the decisions here?He mentally sighed but tried to smile benignly.   
  
"No time like the present. We've been living off of breakfast bars since yesterday morning." He added, laughing a little. He stopped almost abruptly, wondering when he had become so bright humored. Maybe it's Cloud. Maybe it'll be his influence that saves me…Cloud and Vincent noticed as well, and both exchanged smiles.   
  
"Great! Then lead the way, Vince!" Cloud chimed, grinning.  
  
"VINCENT!" Vincent shot a half irritated, half mock angered look Cloud's way.  
  
"Uh..Sorry, Vincent." Cloud amended again. Then he blinked. "…HEY! Cid calls you Vince…" Cloud trailed off, eyes suddenly going wide. "Wait! Wait! Is…Are you--?" Vincent smiled proudly.  
  
"Yeah. Cid has…special privileges."   
  
"NO WAY!" Cloud was excited now, practically bouncing where he stood. Sephiroth, who had never been a part of any sort of conversation of this type, let alone seen Cloud so… bouncy, was staring in a mix of awe and mild horror.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long?!"  
  
"Two years."  
  
"TWO YEARS?! And you never told me?!" Sephiroth's eyes followed the conversation like a pair of glowing green ping pong balls. He wasn't quite sure he understood what was happening, but from the sounds of it…  
  
"We had no way of getting a hold of you, Cloud, or we would have. We've missed you…" Vincent said solemnly. Sephiroth frowned. He hasn't seen any of his friends in over two years…?  
  
"Oh." Cloud's eyes fell. "Well, my heartfelt blessings to both you and Cid!" Cloud said, lightening again. Sephiroth sighed. Yep…just what it sounded like.Sephiroth, who at the mention of /real/ food had instantly grown hungry, was beginning to feel a little desperate now. He moved to hover over Cloud's shoulder in hopes it would spread the hint. Vincent glanced up at him, smiled warmly, and turned abruptly.  
  
"We better quit jabbering like a bunch of giddy school girls and get going before poor Sephiroth starves to death, Cloud. He looks like he's ready to start gnawing on the doorknob." Vincent said insightfully. Sephiroth couldn't help but peer at the darkly clad man in surprise. Vincent swung the door back open and held it as Cloud hurried out. Sephiroth followed a short distance behind, and paused by Vincent, giving the man a quizzical glance.  
  
"Why can you read me like a book when I try so hard to hide everything?" He asked quietly as he passed closest to Vincent. Vincent smiled softly, crimson eyes showing a hint of pain.  
  
"Because I was the exact same way for all of my life up until about a year or two ago." He replied softly. Sephiroth nodded, taking this in to mull over, and followed Cloud up to the ship's lounge in silence.  
  
Breakfast was…awkward. While Vincent seemed perfectly nonplussed about Sephiroth's presence, Cid was having a very difficult time with it. The meal was served, and for the longest time, Cid and Sephiroth just sat across the table from each other, staring. Not glaring: they both knew they couldn't glare at one another, though it was likely that both truly wanted to share a good, angry glaring contest. Finally, Vincent stuck a rather sharp elbow in to Cid's ribs, and the pilot grunted and began eating his hashed browns and breakfast sausages with a sort of vicious fervor, not that of a starving man, but of one whom is seriously disgruntled. It was an odd contrast to Vincent, who was calmly sitting and almost picking at his food. Sephiroth kept his eyes down after Cid had stopped not-glaring at him. He didn't really want a fight, not when there was nowhere to go, even though he hated the way Cid watched him so wearily. It was an understandable response, and that, more than the actual feelings against him were what bothered Sephiroth. He knew he had done some very horrible things, and every angry, hurt or cold look Cid gave him was just another reminder to him that he deserved it. Cloud was looking decidedly uncomfortable, awkwardly caught in the middle of both sides. He loved Sephiroth dearly, as all four of them knew, but Cid and Vincent were his friends, despite his detachment from them for so long. It was true that he had barely spoken to them at all since the Meteor Crisis had ended, and hadn't spoken to either of them, or anyone else, for as much as three years. He felt sharply alone amongst such close friends. He fumbled for conversation as the silence weighted on.  
  
"So…Um, are you and Cid just living on the /Highwind/ then?" He said, his voice cracking into the silence. Cid looked up sharply.  
  
"Keep it the hell down, kid!" He whispered harshly, glancing around worriedly. Cloud clamped his mouth shut, taken aback. Vincent gave one of his low chuckles.  
  
"Don't mind Cid. He thinks he can keep our relationship a secret from the Crew." Cid's eyes grew wider in alarm.  
  
"You haven't told any of them, have you?!" He demanded, face going red. Vincent smiled.  
  
"Oh no. I haven't told any of them. Not a word. But we have been living together on this ship for two years now, Cid." Sephiroth allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"You're Crew is probably made up of some pretty clever men to be keeping this ship in such fine condition, am I right?" He said softly, glancing up from his meal at Cid. Cid's mind reeled a moment at the compliment, startled by from who's lips the words were uttered.  
  
"Uh well, shit yeah! They're the finest!" Cid said after a moment of mentally adjusting himself again. Sephiroth's smile grew a little into a half smirk.  
  
"Then they've probably figured it out for themselves a long time ago." He finished. Cloud giggled softly, and Vincent just smiled across at Sephiroth proudly. Sephiroth caught this over his own smug satisfaction and mentally reeled a little himself. Why does he look /proud/ of me?Cid was sputtering.  
  
"He's probably right, Cid." Vincent said, his voice strained with held back laughter. Cid's face was turning even redder. He snorted, waving the comment off.  
  
"Pheh! Yeah right!" He said, the old Highwind bravado setting back in. Cloud's giggling grew louder, and Cid noticed. "'The fuck's so damned funny?!" He demanded, face reddening again. Cloud's laughter grew.  
  
"Hah, you might want to, maybe bug the bridge or something!" Cloud suggested past his giggles. Cid frowned.   
  
"I've got a full two-way comm. system installed! I just never use it!" Cid said, and with that, he tilted back in his chair reaching to the wall behind him to flip a switch. Static flew over the comm for a second, then voices started to filter in.  
  
="…you think was making all that noise last night?=  
  
="Wasn't me."=  
  
="Well, duh. We were all in here working late."=  
  
="Must'ive been those two guys we picked up yesterday."= Cloud's face reddened, and Cid's eyes shot up to Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth shrugged, shaking his head, and mouthing 'wasn't us.' Cid's eyes widened in alarm.  
  
="Naah! Couldn't'a been 'em!"=  
  
="Why not?"=  
  
="'Cause I passed their room on the way to the head last night!"= There was a pause. ="..Now the /Captian's/…"= Cid's eyes went as wide as saucers. Vincent was trying to hide a smile under the high collar of his cloak.  
  
="HOT DAMN! There's a woman on board and the Captain didn't tell us?!"=  
  
="That wan't no woman in there…"=  
  
="NO SHIT?!"=  
  
="Then it was--?"=  
  
="Yep. Betcha twenty gil that we find Mr. Valentine look'in mighty smug later on today…"=  
  
="Then we were right? All this time and we finally got 'em bagged?"= A laugh. ="Damn! Who'da thought! Wonder what Miz Shera would think!"=  
  
="Dumbass, she's probably known all along."=   
  
="She probably set them u--"= Cid shut the comm. off abruptly with a mild curse. He was standing, his back presently turned to the rest, but his ears were visibly red. Silence fell on the room. Cid didn't move. Then, a single, choked off giggle broke the silence. Cid turned, eyes wild, trying to figure out who'd giggled. Cloud, who had his hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet, looked the most guilty. Cid snorted.  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk Mr. Drag Queen!" Cid said, smirking as he scooped up a fork-full of hash browns and flung them at Cloud, who yelped and tried to dive out of the way only to collide with Sephiroth, who did not give at all, only grunting in amusement. Cloud got a face full of cold potatoes. Vincent giggled. Again. Cid turned slowly, recognizing the sound as a repeat to the original, and gave Vincent a surprised look. "You just giggled." He said flatly. Vincent grinned. Cid blinked. "DAMNIT! IT WAS YOU LAUGHING!" He got ready to fling some more of his food at Vincent, but got nailed upside the head from the other side of the table. He spun around to catch the culprit, but both Sephiroth and Cloud were sitting politely at the table, looking up at him blankly with their hands folded in their laps. Vincent tossed a piece of pancake at Cid and it bounced lightly off his forehead. Cloud tossed another piece of toast at Cid, and then tried to blame it on Sephiroth, who, insulted, smeared syrup in Cloud's already too-spiky hair.  
  
Before long, a full out war had begun, and all that hadn't been eaten had been thrown. They didn't stop, in fact, until the cook came in, saw what they had done, and screamed. That stopped things real quick. All four men froze, grinning guiltily, Cid actually with one last projectile ready to fly in a raised hand. Some of the crew were called in to clean up the mess. Vincent casually picked an unharmed grape out of Cid's collar and ate it, grinning. Sephiroth couldn't take his eyes off a bit of syrup that was slowly dripping down Cloud's neck. Cloud turned to look at him, and he snapped his eyes away, breathing hard.n Vincent grinned, having not missed that. Leaning back he gave a satisfied sigh.  
  
"My, that was refreshing, wouldn't you say, Cid?" He was looking smug. Cid gave him a blank stare, trying to glower but couldn't. It had been fun, he had to admit. His eyes wandered over to where Sephiroth sat, with several bits of pancake stuck in his now frayed hair. That, Cid though, was funny as hell. He cracked up abruptly, laughing. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Cid pointed right at him, sputtering. Cloud reached up to pick the bits out, and Sephiroth smiled wryly, despite himself, realizing that that was exactly what Cid thought was so funny.  
  
"Haaha! Not look'in so hot now, are ya, pretty boy?!" Cid taunted. Sephiroth stood with a smirk and stalked over to where Cid still sat. Cid's laughter cut off abruptly and everyone held their breath, concerned. Sephiroth towered over Cid a moment, then reached down and carefully plucked out several chunks of food from Cid's hair as well, setting them all down neatly in a line in front of the pilot. Cid glanced from the chunks of fruit, toast and bits of hash browns, back up to Sephiroth, and sighed. "Heh. Figures." He said. Sephiroth let himself smile a little more, and gestured to where Cid's goggles were sitting on his head. Cid blinked, pulled them off to find them smeared with ketchup and syrup. "Huh. Oops." At that point one of the crewmen came in to help clean up.  
  
"Wow, you guys must've really liked your food. Or hated it." He said jauntily. Cid groaned.   
  
"They started a food fight with me, damnit!"   
  
"Actually, Cid, it seems to me that it was you who started it." Vincent corrected, not bothering to hide his grin anymore. The crewmen turned to Vincent.  
  
"Well, you're looking rather smug." He said, a smirk forming on his lips. Vincent smiled disarmingly, even as Cid's face started to heat again.  
  
"Why yes, just as you predicted." The smirk faded to a look of alarm. "Oh yes, and you're right, Shera did set us up." Vincent added, looking on with amusement as alarm turned to horror and the man started to back away to a safer distance from Cid, who'd turned his glare on him. Then, much to the man's horror, Cid smiled.  
  
Its never good when Cid smiles. Especially when the moment before he'd been fuming.  
  
"Why don't you clean this up a little later, Thompson." A heartbeat later, he was gone, not even a cloud of dust in his wake. Vincent whistled.  
  
"You're scarier than Sephiroth sometimes, you know that?"   
  
"HEY!" Cid went pale. Vincent smiled.   
  
"Don't worry." He gave Cid a light peck on the cheek. "They'll respect you all the same. Besides, I was rather sick of trying to hide it." Cid softened a little, muttering.   
  
It was in that warm and fuzzy moment that Cloud began to notice the discomfort caused by having food stuck all up in your hair.  
  
"Uh…Maybe we should go and get cleaned up." He said, standing.  
  
"I fully agree!" Vincent declared cheerfully, pulling Cid up with him. "Lets get some of that stuff out of your hair." He added, smiling over at the surly pilot. Vincent started to guide Cid off back to their own room, shooting Cloud a strange smile on his way out of the room. Cloud stood with Sephiroth in silence.  
  
"…That was the strangest thing that ever happened to me." Sephiroth said after a pause. He was trying very hard not to notice that syrup on Cloud's neck. It was getting extremely distracting.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"…Except for that one night when we threw a birthday party for Zack…" Cloud's head snapped around to stare wide-eyed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth paled a little. "…Lets just say I'm scarred for life after what happened when we finally managed to get him drunk past the mako." Cloud giggled a little.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that."  
  
"It took a half case of high test vodka."  
  
"Ah." Sephiroth tried to run a hand through his hair, and ended up with it going everywhere, tangled with half-dried and glue-like maple syrup. He let out an unhappy grunt.  
  
"We need to get this stuff off of us." He said, already striding towards the door with a purpose.   
  
"Yeah. Come on, there should be a shower back in the room." Cloud said, hurrying after him.  
  
Eeeh! I had to throw that food fight in there. That was a tension breaker to ease things between Sephiroth and Cid, mostly for winces Vinnies sake... :) And Clouds. :)  
  
Vincent: WHY THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME 'VINNIE' ?!  
  
MRE: laughs Cause its cute!  
  
Vincent: But I'm VINCENT! Not /Vinnie/!! ...and you made me GIGGLE! WHY the hell did you make me GIGGLE!?!  
  
MRE: Snickers  
  
Vincent:glowers Don't make me dig up the Death Penalty.  
  
MRE: Don't make me have Cid fall off a cliff...  
  
Vincent:wimpers You win you win!  
  
Zack:pops up out of nowhere Um...?  
  
MRE/Vincent: AAAH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!  
  
Zack: yeah, tell me about it. It sucks.  
  
MRE: well, hi...?  
  
Zack: Um, yeah. WHY Did you have to bring up my birthday party?!  
  
MRE: Because I thought it would be funny to mention it.  
  
Zack:worried You're...not going to mention exactly what I did, are you?  
  
MRE: what? The whole dressing in womens' underwear and dancing on the bartable? Naah!  
  
Vincent:pinches back an explosive nosebleed WHOA!  
  
Zack: NOOOO!  
  
MRE:snickers I won't mention what you did to Sephiroth either. Cloud might not like that.  
  
Cloud:appears out of nowhere what?  
  
Zack: AAAH! Uh.... NOTHING!  
  
Cloud:blinks okay....  
  
MRE: want me to get the photos out?  
  
Zack: NO!  
  
hehehe... had to throw that in there for fun :) 


	8. One Mess after Another

OOPSIES! Sorry it took me so long to update this time . I had a whole bunch written up yesterday afternoon, and was just getting ready to finish the chapter and post it when my wordprocessor decided it was tired for the day and just closed itself. glowers No critical error, no over working the processors. It just. Closed.  
  
It was irritating, to say the least, and I didn't find the resolve to go back right away and retype it all over again. But its here now! :)  
  
As to my Reviewers... hehe. Barneys' a good one, lol :) so lesse.. Barney Mortimer? Kinda works, ne? I'll have to work that one out now Lol. You guys are great, thanks for all the support. Tosses Sephiroth a bottle of Maple syrup to douse Cloud with There ya go! Have fun! (This should be a fun show...)   
  
Cid:WTF?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!  
  
Vincent: She's making sure they have a little fun.  
  
MRE: tosses another bottle to Vicnent Go make it up to him, Vince.  
  
Vincent: Smiles ...oddly at Cid, Thanks! then frowns DON'T CALL ME VINCE! smiles over at Cid again  
  
Cid:turns red  
  
Hehehe...  
  
Chapter 8 One mess after Another  
  
Sephiroth groaned as he caught his reflection in the small mirror in their room. His hair was a mess, tangled and sticky with bits of food stuck here and there. On top of it, he was even paler than usual from the still lingering mako poisoning, and his eyes looked sunken. He wasn't entirely vain, but he had a strict hygiene code for himself, and liked to keep his image. His shirt too was a mess, and without even thinking, he stripped down to his boxers just to be rid of the dirty clothes.  
  
Cloud had come in in time to see Sephiroth throw his shirt off and chuck it across the room. He froze, dead silent and staring in awe as Sephiroth stripped down, back half-turned, chiseled body in stunning profile. Blood rushed out of Cloud's chest, splitting directions flowing to both his face and groin all at once. It made Cloud feel feint and flushed, and he almost didn't notice as Sephiroth's head snapped around, hair fanning out over his shoulders with the movement, brilliant eyes flashing as Cloud was caught staring, and rather candidly drooling. Sephiroth was a little concerned by the glazed look Cloud's usually crystal clear eyes had taken on.  
  
"…Cloud?" Cloud started with a gasp, eyes going wide in alarm as he turned away abruptly, ears going pink.  
  
"Sorry! God, I'm sorry!" Cloud groveled, keeping his back turned. Sephiroth was still reeling over how Cloud had been staring at him slack-jawed like he was a piece of raw meat. No one ever dared gawk like that…Sephiroth realized, mentally laughing to himself a little. There was a lot of things no one ever dared do around him, and most of the time, he was finding that the change was refreshing, but with this… "Damnit, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…" Damnit.Cloud was STILL groveling almost brokenly. Sephiroth couldn't take that. It made him feel like people were too afraid to really see him. Even Cloud's afraid of me…That realization struck him painfully hard right in the chest.   
  
"Cloud…" He began, turning to face the blonde, who still looked terrified. "Stop that. Please?" Cloud hiccupped in response. "You don't need to be so careful!" Sephiroth went on. He was uncomfortable with the way Cloud had been just /staring/ but he was more uncomfortable with the guilty feeling he got when Cloud tried to punish himself for every single little flaw in his social skills. "Come on. At least I wasn't buck naked." Sephiroth added, trying to lighten the mood. Cloud choked, eyes going wide, face turning a brilliant shade of cherry red. At least he stopped apologizing over nothing.Sephiroth chuckled a little. "You're cute when you blush." Sephiroth's own heart stopped. Did I just SAY THAT?! /OUT LOUD/!?!"I mean-!" Sephiroth stopped short. If I didn't mean it, then why did I say it…?Both men had frozen in time, both open-mouthed in surprise. Sephiroth opened and closed his mouth several times before any sound came out. "Uh… You'd better get that shirt off before the pancakes glue themselves to you…" He said, wincing at the idiocy of what he'd said. When did I become such a dumbass?!Cloud's eyes went big for another moment, then he nodded and started to peel the tight blue turtleneck off… Sephiroth had to turn away. "I'm going to shower this filth off of me, I'll be out shortly so you can clean up too." He said without looking back, hurrying into the bathroom and shutting the door swiftly behind him.  
  
Cloud sat in silence, shirtless, wide eyed and stunned. You're cute when you blush?? Oh, man…He blushed again, not being able to help himself as the water turned on in the shower. He could just imagine… NO! NO NO NONONONO! DOWN, CLOUD! DOWN!He couldn't do this to himself. He couldn't do it to Sephiroth. He wasn't even sure the silver-haired main even liked him. He had to calm down. He was just starting to breathe evenly again when there was a low groan from the shower. Cloud whimpered, sinking onto the bed and covering his ears with his hands. Just don't think about it. Don't think about it don't think…!  
  
Sephiroth eased into the now rushing hot water, and let out a tired groan. Then clamped his mouth shut realizing how horrible that must have sounded to the obviously in-heat blonde outside. He tried to shrug it off, but somehow thinking of what he must have sounded like to Cloud got his brain all fired up and going in circles. He looked down at himself, grunting. Heh. Extra starch.He was tempted to turn the water temperature down to freezing. Think Palmer…and Hedigger He winced already. Uh…kissing…OH GOD! THAT'S NASTY!Sephiroth quickly finished showering and shut the water off, and climbed out. He toweled his hair a little so it wouldn't drip everywhere, and dried himself off casually. Without thinking, he began to cast around for his clothes. No clothes… damn it. THIS is going to be fun.He thought, sighing and wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, and stepping out.   
  
Cloud, who had been somewhat curled on the bed looked up red-faced at Sephiroth, then quickly averted his eyes.  
  
"You're turn." Sephiroth said softly. Then, thinking, added, "Do you know where I can find some clean clothes?" Cloud grimaced, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Uh…I can go find Vincent if you want but I don't…"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Get yourself cleaned up first. You're covered in syrup…" His eyes locked on Cloud, trailing down his neck and bare shoulder. "All down your…" He was walking slowly up to Cloud, backing the smaller man into a wall. Cloud hit the wall with a gasp, and Sephiroth pinned him there, brilliant jade eyes boring down into Cloud's. "I want you." He growled abruptly. Cloud swallowed, heart hammering. Sephiroth was starting to lean in even closer, pressing himself up against Cloud when there was a brisk knock at the door. Sephiroth blinked, snapping back and looking incredibly embarrassed. He disappeared into the bathroom, and Cloud straightened up to answer the door. Vincent stood, smiling and still wet from his own shower. He handed a pile of clothes to Cloud.   
  
"Thought you and Sephiroth would like something that wasn't covered in sticky food." He said softly. Cloud smiled his thanks weakly, heart still thundering from his wild encounter with Sephiroth. He let out a shaky sigh.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"Oh, and Cloud?" Cloud froze in turning to put down the pile of clothing. He didn't like that cautious tone Vincent was using.  
  
"Yeaaaah?" Cloud said slowly.  
  
"The ship will be landing in about twenty minutes. Tifa found out that we had you and threatened to shoot us down if we didn't let her see you." Vincent said quickly, grimacing. Cloud sighed in exasperation at first, then his eyes went wide in alarm.  
  
"Shit!" He yelped, glancing back into his room towards where Sephiroth had gone. "Sephiroth! She'll loose it!" He paused, eyes wild and worried. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Vincent stepped back a little  
  
"I didn't talk to her, but I know Cid wouldn't have said a word to her about it." He paused, watching Cloud's face. "Cloud," He went on quickly, "You can't hide him from her." Cloud looked as if he dearly wished he could. "Don't worry," Vincent went on in hopes of easing Cloud's nerves. "She might get mad, but she won't do anything with us there." He soothed. Cloud nodded, agreeing.   
  
"I'd better go warn Sephiroth…" He said softly, turning back into his room. Vincent nodded in agreement and softly shut the door behind him, heading back out into the hallway.  
  
Sephiroth sat on the counter in the bathroom, glaring darkly down at the busy pattern in the tile on the floor. He wasn't angry at the floor or the cheerful colors so much as himself for losing his self control so easily. He didn't really want to come out and face Cloud after that. The problem was, he'd really meant it, and still did. He had a very clear image frozen in his mind of Cloud's wide, sapphire eyes gazing up at him in a horrible mix of fear and hope shining intensely in them. It was the fear that bothered Sephiroth. There was a soft knock at the door, pulling him out of his reverie and into a standing position as he opened the door for Cloud.  
  
Something had changed in the blonde: His eyes had dulled with some horrible weight, and he looked horribly unhappy. Shit…did I do this?!" Sephiroth thought worriedly.   
  
"Vincent had the grace to lend us some clothes." Cloud said, handing Sephiroth a pile of clothing that would hopefully fit him. They had been Vincent's, of course, and while Sephiroth wasn't as stick-thin as Vincent, they were generally the same height and build. Sephiroth took the proffered clothes gratefully and stepped behind the shower curtain to dress. Cloud went on as he dressed, voice sounding stressed. "So you know, we'll be landing in just a few minutes."   
  
"Landing?" Sephiroth poked his head out to look at Cloud as he pulled on a pair of black slacks. He absently noticed that for the first time in his life, he'd found borrowed clothes that were long enough in the legs for him.  
  
"Yeah… an old member of the Team found out I was on the Highwind and threatened to shoot it down if we didn't visit her. You might remember her, Tifa Lockhart?" Cloud added as Sephiroth stepped out, buttoning the matching black, silk shirt, which was a little tight around the shoulders but otherwise fit quite nicely. Cloud would have been slobbering all over him if he wasn't so stressed at the moment.  
  
"She was our guide in Nibelhiem." Sephiroth said quietly. He remembered her: He remembered that she hated him more than anyone else he'd ever encountered, and he remembered why.  
  
"Yeah…She doesn't know you're with us… And…" Cloud struggled. He didn't want to say it at all.  
  
"She hates my vile gut." Sephiroth said flatly. Cloud winced, eyes filling with a light mist of tears. Sephiroth grimaced a little, sorry for his indelicate choice of words.  
  
"I don't want a fight…" Cloud said softly. Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. I understand your fears." Cloud was stuck again directly between the one person in the world he'd ever loved, and his closest friends. He looked ready to cry. "Come on." Sephiroth said softly, trying to make his voice sound soothing, which had never worked before. "You'd better hurry up and shower or you're going to have to meet your friend wearing breakfast." Sephiroth ushered Cloud towards the shower, and slipped by him on the way out. He gave Cloud's shoulder a comforting squeeze, his fingers tingling as they connected with the soft flesh of his bare shoulder. Cloud smiled up at him gratefully, and then closed the door and quickly showered while Sephiroth waited quietly outside.  
  
Cloud hadn't been in there five minutes when he came out, dressed in clean clothes, blonde spikes sagging a little with what water he hadn't toweled from his hair. Sephiroth was seated with his back to Cloud, trying to find some way to keep his now half-dry hair from falling annoyingly into his face. Cloud, seeing this instantly, rushed to a drawer, which he knew to be just filled with all kinds of junk imaginable, and dug up a piece of black cord. He came up behind Sephiroth with it without the warrior ever turning around.  
  
"Here," Cloud said softly, and before Sephiroth could fully react, Cloud had scooped up every last strand of silver hair into his hands and tied it neatly into a ponytail at the back of Sephiroth's neck. He tightened the knot in the cord smartly, and moved away again, leaving Sephiroth mostly speechless. Sephiroth raised a hand to the tie, still staring after Cloud.  
  
"…Thanks." He said. Cloud turned and shot him a small but happy smile, but did not say anything. Sephiroth fidgeted a moment. "Um…About earlier…" He began. Cloud's shoulders stiffened a little, but he didn't turn around. "Look, I'm real sorry about that. I can't believe I lost control of myself like that." Cloud chuckled a little at this.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We all have our days, right?" Cloud said. He didn't turn around. He had an incredibly large smirk he had to hide. He bent down to pull on his shoes, and his smile faded as there was a bone rattling jolt. Cloud nearly toppled over, and Sephiroth leapt to his feet to go over to Cloud, but Cloud stood again. "Stay put, we're landing." Cloud said, hurrying over to sit beside Sephiroth on the edge of the bed. There was another jolt, and a roar as the Highwind's engines took a strain and then a loud boom, another jolt, and then, silence. Cloud and Sephiroth sat frozen for a moment.  
  
"Did we just land?" Sephiroth asked after a moment.  
  
"Yeah. We just landed.  
  
"Damn…" Sephiroth frowned.  
  
"I know, you'd think it would be a softer landing for such a renowned pilot, right?" Cloud said, watching Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth tried not to nod too enthusiastically "Actually, that was a really smooth landing," Cloud went on with a laugh. "The Highwind just has too much mass to land gracefully. Something that big has the tendency to drop like a rock. Sephiroth shrugged, Cloud's explanation making sense. They sat in silence until a few minutes after landing, Vincent came in, poking his head in the door politely.   
  
"We're there." He said, shooting a small smile at Sephiroth and Cloud, still seated together on the edge of the bed. Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged a glance, and stood in unison to follow Vincent out down the hallway, past the bridge, down two levels, onto the deck and down a rope ladder where Cid already stood waiting for them, half-burned cigarette hanging idly from his lips. He was leaning casually on his spear as if it were a crutch, the butt of the polished staff digging into the soft dirt and grass below it. Beyond his lazy gaze was the small, snug little town of Kalm, unchanged since its mellow days before Meteor. Sephiroth peered at it, the closest building and the town gates still a quarter mile away from them.   
  
"Has there even been one more building built in the last seven years?" He asked incredulously.   
  
"Yep. Just one. Tifa's had a house built on the outskirts of town on the other side, she says." Cid said, pausing mid-sentence to take a light puff of his smoke. Out of the town's pristine gate, a figure could be seen emerging, clearly female even from the distance, and bouncing with excitement. The small group heaved a unanimous sigh and headed off to greet Tifa as she started to run towards them. Cid, Vincent and Cloud walked abreast while Sephiroth hung back behind them a considerable distance, dreading what sort of pain Cloud would have to go through for his sake. Maybe if he just hung back he wouldn't be noticed or recognized….  
  
Ok, that chapter sucked. I had such a hard time with it, it just didn't want to go smoothly. Don't worry, though! Action picks up next chappie! 


	9. Fiery Personality

WAAAAAAAH! SORRY! hehe. This took me forever to write, lol. Thing is, I got Adobe Photoshop 7.0 yesterday and it is just SOOO fun I went nuts on it for hours yesterday... when I probably should have been finishing this chappie. But...here it is... Not quite as happy as some of the past ones, I'm afriad, but things are coming around. Hope you enjoy! :) :) :)  
  
Chapter 9 Fiery Personality  
  
Tifa let out an excited cry as she saw Cloud, and Cloud only, and dashed up to meet him. She didn't notice how he received her so stiffly, nor how he winced when she kissed him firmly on the cheek. Vincent and Cid stepped to one side, letting her have him all to herself.  
  
Sephiroth, who was both feeling incredibly nervous and a tad jealous at the way Tifa was smearing herself all over cloud, tried to slide to hide behind Cid and Vincent, as he was still some ways behind the rest of the group. However, it was a that moment that Tifa's eyes shot up over Cloud's shoulder, and met directly with Sephiroth's. Time froze and Sephiroth swore he could watch the color literally drain from her previously flushed face. With a shout, Tifa shoved Cloud off to one side protectively and quick as lightning pulled out her always present materia. She didn't care what she cast, so long as it was powerful.   
  
"Look out! Behind you!" She cried, pointing with one hand over to Sephiroth, no longer behind Cid and Vincent. He had dropped into a cautious stance, knowing he was not only unarmed but could also not hurt the woman. While she gestured with one hand, Tifa raised her other and cast her most powerful spell, as it turns. Her fire magic had been the first she'd mastered, and she took pride in its power. One hit, and if she was lucky, Sephiroth would be ashes. Power flared in the palm of her hand, gained momentum, and leapt from her towards its target. She heard a strangled cry, and it took a moment to realize that Cloud had jumped in front of Sephiroth, blocking her attack. Tifa let out a cry, cutting off her attack in alarm, but not being able to stop what had already been turned loose. Flames struck Cloud square in the chest.  
  
Sephiroth's world slowed down into complete slow-motion. He saw Tifa cast the third level Fire spell, saw it come hurtling towards him -he knew deep in his heart that it would hurt, yes, but that it would cause no lasting damage to him. He was still powerful- and a split second later, he saw Cloud leap directly in front of him, so closely that Cloud's arm brushed his on the way by. Sephiroth stopped thinking, and merely acted. He reached for Cloud's hand, where his extra materia sat in a multi-slotted brace. Snatching a barrier materia, Sephiroth put all his willpower and strength into the spell as he cast it. The shield flared around them, swallowing Cloud as well just as the fire struck the blonde square in the chest. Cloud let out a scream of pain, but a moment later, the fire had reflected away from them both, diminishing shortly after.   
  
Tifa let out a scream as her spell hit Cloud. Why had he blocked it? He was safely out of the way a second ago… She watched with horror as he was blasted back against Sephiroth, who moved almost too quickly to see, casting a barrier to protect himself, and saving Cloud as well. It didn't occur to her that he did not care of his own well being, but only of Clouds. She watched in horror as both spells faded, and Cloud collapsed, Sephiroth catching him and scooping the smaller man up into his arms, carrying him like a child. Something in Tifa snapped.  
  
"Damn you! How dare you touch him?!" She screamed, rushing towards the silver haired man, out for his blood. Sephiroth took a step back, eyes darting worriedly to Cloud, who lay still in his arms, not making any indication to his condition. He wanted nothing more than to take Cloud somewhere safe where he could be given attention to his horrible burns, all over one side of his face, and chest, his shirt burned clean away. But he couldn't turn his attention away from the angry woman screaming at him for a second: it'd be the end of him.   
  
"NO!!" Tifa stumbled to a halt in her anger-driven momentum. "TIFA! WAIT!" She turned then, stunned, to stare at Vincent as if he'd just tired to rape her.  
  
"What do you mean, WAIT!" She screamed. "Can't you SEE the fucking bastards' back?!" Vincent moved forward to block Tifa's path to Sephiroth, eyes growing stern.  
  
"Tifa, listen to me." He said softly, putting a hand to Tifa's shoulder. "He's not an enemy any more. He came here with us. He's been with Cloud for nearly a month." Tifa stared at Vincent incredulously for a moment, then burst into tears.  
  
"Why….? Why are you protecting him!?" Tifa looked so horrified and confused now that Vincent had stepped in as well. She stared between Vincent and Sephiroth, horrified.  
  
"Vincent!" Tifa jumped, and Cid and Vincent turned sharply to look at Sephiroth, who was still clutching a very limp Cloud in his arms, looking horribly concerned. "I know this is not the best time to be impatient, but we can stand around and talk about me later, Cloud needs help, NOW." Vincent nodded in agreement and started off immediately.  
  
"Come on, lets get into town where we can take care of Cloud." He said, his voice louder and more commanding than anyone had ever heard it. Cid, at a glance from his lover, moved between Sephiroth and Tifa, taking the woman under his arm and guiding her back towards Kalm at a brisk pace, Sephiroth striding past them after Vincent, at a near run. They disappeared together through the gates, and Tifa began to fight Cid's grip, scared.  
  
"Cid! Let go! We can't leave them alone with /Him!/" She fought harder, but Cid held on understanding that the worst that could happen had not yet, but might very well if he let the woman go.  
  
"Damnit, Teef, just relax a few minutes!" Tifa turned on him.  
  
"Why the hell should I, Cid?! WHY!? Cloud disappears for a month, and comes back with that…that MONSTER tagging along with him, and you guys seem to be all buddy buddy with him and now he's there, ALONE with Cloud /and/ Vincent, free to do whatever he damn well wants to with them both, for all we know!" Cid swore, lighting another cigarette.  
  
"Listen, something's changed-" He began.  
  
"You've changed! And Vincent, /CLOUD'S CHANGED/!" Cid grunted. Damn it, this is so damned hard sometimes!  
  
"Damnit! Cloud's the only one who HASN'T changed. Teef, he's been like this all along."  
  
"I won't believe that! He SAVED /Sephiroth!/. That Bastard killed his mother! He killed Aeris! He killed my…" She broke off, sobbing.  
  
"Look, I know how ya feel. I was shocked too. Fuck, I fucking passed out. But look, I've been watching him, and Cloud, and he's…" Cid shook his head. He couldn't believe he was saying this. "He's not the fucker we fought at the Crater. He's human, he's alright. Fuck, he's almost a friend. And -" He broke off. He's everything in the damned world to Cloud…He couldn't say it. Not him, he would NOT be the one to tell Tifa, who'd had her heart set on Cloud from the beginning.  
  
"What?" Tifa said, calming briefly.Cid shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." Cid grunted. "Come on. Where the hell's this town's inn, anyway?" Tifa sighed, and pointed the way. Cid had still not let go of her, and she knew now that he would not.   
  
Sephiroth was all but ready to scream as they took Cloud into one of the inn's tiny rooms, Vincent disappearing to another store to get some burn salve and pain killers for the injured blonde. Cloud had woken up just as they were being let into the room, and with one choked cry, he nearly leapt out of Sephiroth's arms.  
  
"Sephiroth!" His voice was strained and panicked. "Seph-!" Sephiroth had soothed him with a light kiss to the forehead, even as he eased him onto the cool clean sheets of the open bed.   
  
"Shh. Shh. Cloud, I'm here, its alright. You'll be fine." Cloud's eyes fluttered open, meeting Sephiroth's with a newfound intensity, despite the heavy shading of pain in them.   
  
"Sephiroth, are you--?! Tifa she--" His sentences were broken in his panic.  
  
"I'm just fine, Tifa's fine…She's with Cid somewhere." He paused. "But you, Cloud, are not…" He wanted to admonish Cloud for taking his blows: he himself would have fared much better, but he didn't want to stress Cloud just now. Cloud tried to sit up.  
  
"'M fine….Mako'll…have…it…gone….noon…" He was gasping with every inch he moved, and finally Sephiroth just put an end to his efforts by gently pushing Cloud back, firmly placing his palm against Cloud's un-singed shoulder. Cloud let out a small cry, falling back into the bed, going pale.  
  
"Just relax. Vincent's getting you something for the burns…" Sephiroth said firmly, caressing Cloud's face carefully. Some of his face was burnt as well, but not much, thank the heavens.   
  
"Sephiroth… I…. I'm sorry… I should have known better than to put you through this…" Cloud whispered. Sephiroth felt his stomach freeze.  
  
"You, put /me/ through this?! Cloud! This was /not/ your fault! Nor do you have to worry about me. Cloud, worry about yourself!" Cloud shook his head angrily.  
  
"No… I tried that once, Sephiroth… I could have stopped this …all of this, long before any of it happened. I /knew/, Sephiroth, I knew, that day I went to Nibelheim… with you and Zack… I knew something…I could have… with just a LITTLE courage I could have…" Sephiroth rose, his throat closing with every word Cloud whispered.  
  
"Shut up. Stop that, now!" He said, moving so he could stare right into Cloud's face. "None of that could have been changed, by you nor anyone else!" Sephiroth said, feeling like, for the first time, he could scream for the sake of Cloud's grief. He wanted to cry. Cloud had started to cry, overwhelmed and slightly terrified at Sephiroth's intense response. Sephiroth softened, raising a hand to gently caress the un injured parts of Cloud's face, wiping his tears away. "Please Cloud, " He whispered "stop torturing yourself." Cloud nodded solemnly. Then jumped as the door swung open with a bang, and Vincent came dashing in. His hair was a mess, headband coming undone and hanging over his eyes, his cape twisted awkwardly to one side, his face slightly flushed, all it seemed, from his mad dash across town and back. He had barely worked up a sweat, but was breathing rather heavily. He tossed the jar of burn salve to Sephiroth, who wasted not a moment in spinning the lid off of it so quickly that it flew off the jar and across the room with a clatter. "Here, Cloud," He said, already going to work on the extensive burns across Cloud's chest.  
  
Cloud shivered. He watched in fascination as Sephiroth's delicate fingers worked over his burns, spreading the cooling gel over the bare flesh of his chest. It would have been overwhelming for him if it weren't for the searing pain spreading across his chest as well, threatening to take his breath away and never return it. Sephiroth's touch was stunningly gentle, but still, the barest breeze stung horribly. He felt another hand squeeze his, and he looked over to see Vincent standing over him, holding his hand in his own human hand. He had a sorry look in his eyes.  
  
"Vincent?" Cloud asked, surprised. "Don't worry. Okay?" Vincent smiled wryly, shaking his head.  
  
"Its not that, Cloud." He said softly. He raised his claw-arm, metal fist closed around something. "The only painkiller I could find was an injection." He said softly. Cloud paled. "I know you hate needles." Vincent added, giving him an understanding smile. None of them liked needles after all that Hojo had done to them. Cloud swallowed.  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
"No." Vincent said, pulling his arm back under his cloak. "Here. Look at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's eyes darted up to Cloud's. Cloud's eyes slid up to meet them. "Cloud, I'm going to give you the shot, but don't look, and don't think about it." Cloud swallowed hard at Vincent's words, but kept his eyes locked on Sephiroth's. Vincent smiled. All he'd actually needed was that one split second when their eyes had met, and he'd already finished with the unpleasant task. Cloud tensed, bracing himself, and Vincent let out a chuckle. "Don't worry Cloud, its already done." Cloud blinked, head snapping around to stare at Vincent, who smiled.  
  
"I… didn't even feel…" He muttered in awe. Vincent shot a smile over to Sephiroth, who was staring at him, a glazed, deep-chest pain showing in his eyes. Just one person.Vincent thought sadly. Just one person to show him that kind of care when it was needed, and perhaps things would have been better…  
  
"All it takes is a distant mind…And a good distraction." Vincent said smiling. Sephiroth smiled sadly, looking wistful. Yes, he was as surprised as Cloud. The drugs were already falling heavily on Cloud, and he gave Sephiroth one last adoring look, and let his head roll to one side, falling asleep almost instantly. Both Sephiroth and Vincent heaved sighs and stood.  
  
"Thank you…" Sephiroth said quietly, eyes still locked on Cloud's still form. Vincent smiled.   
  
"Just atoning for past sins…" He said softly. Sephiroth looked up suddenly.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever do it? Do you think I'll ever redeem myself for /half/ of what I've done?" He asked sorrowfully. Vincent smiled a little.  
  
"Just take care of Cloud. I swear its all you need to do. He never held a thing against you, but he held the pain. Those hurts did not go past him, Sephiroth, and he hasn't healed at all since then. Until now." Vincent ran a hand through his hair. "I've never seen him so happy, being with you." Sephiroth smiled a little at this, casting a loving glance at Cloud.  
  
"I'd wondered…" He looked up again. "I've never been so happy, either… It hurts, so much of this new life, but so much of it is so… " he trailed off. "I've realized that there was a lot in my past that I missed that I shouldn't have. Cloud's made it so that some of that has finally caught back up with me." He looked up once more -he kept finding himself watching his feet or the floor- and saw a wry grin on Vincent's face. Startled, he glanced over his shoulder towards the door where Vincent's eyes rolled to. There stood Tifa and Cid, the former leaning heavily against the doorframe, tears streaming down her face. Sephiroth froze, ready for a fight, but dreading it all the same. Cid, however, was grinning with the same wry smile that Vincent had worn, which was somehow reassuring to Sephiroth. Tifa looked up, met his gaze with her own fierce stare.   
  
"You…. You meant it, didn't you…?" She choked out. "I watched you. I heard it all. You… really…care about him…don't you?" She sounded broken, her eyes had almost instantly lost their ferocity and her face was soaked with her silent tears. She was pale as death. Sephiroth nodded slowly, glancing over at Cloud, still sound asleep.  
  
"He gave me a second chance without a single question." He whispered. Tifa sobbed suddenly, turning to bury her face against Cid's shoulder.  
  
"Is he gunna be alright?" Cid asked, patting Tifa's shoulder awkwardly. Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"Yes. He'll be fine by morning. He has so much mako in his system that there won't be a sign of it this time tomorrow." Cid nodded, completely used to this. He'd seen Cloud heal up some pretty ugly wounds overnight.   
  
"Kid's harder 'da kill than you are." He said, managing a smile. Sephiroth paled a little, shaking his head. Tifa sobbed a little harder for a moment, not appreciating Cid's quip in the least. Vincent cleared his throat.  
  
"Cloud's going to be asleep for some time, even with his mako, with the drugs I just gave him. We might as well go find something to eat. All we can do for him now is to wait." He suggested. Tifa lifted her head again from Cid's shoulder, eyes hardening.   
  
"I'm not leaving Cloud alone!" She said stubbornly.   
  
"Tifa, you need to eat. Its well past noon and I know for a fact that you don't eat breakfast." Vincent said plainly. Tifa frowned.  
  
"I can wait, Vincent. I just don't want him to wake up all alone…" She choked a little. She remembered too many times where Cloud had been under drug induced sleeps: He always woke up screaming and tearing at everything around him.   
  
"I'll stay here." Everyone's eyes snapped back up to Sephiroth, who was standing quietly in a corner now, eyes down on the floor again. "I already ate today, I'll be fine waiting." Tifa pursed her lips as if she were ready to berate him for even considering that she might let him alone with her Cloud. Sephiroth went on before she could do so, however. "I won't outright ask you to trust me: It would be asking too much at this point." Tifa's face relaxed a little, surprise crossing her eyes. "But I promise you I won't do any harm to Cloud. In fact I promise I'll never hurt him again… I've done too much of that already…." His last sentence was barely a whisper, and Tifa couldn't help but stand and stare in awe. He cares. Oh, Holy he really cares…What do I do..??Tifa just stared at Sephiroth for a very long time, and he waited, not quiet staring right back, but almost. She kept hearing Cid's words. 'He's human, he's alright.'She trusted Cid, and she trusted Vincent. It was in fact Vincent that helped clinch her decision. In the silence, the gunman had moved to stand behind Sephiroth. He put a hand on the slightly taller man's shoulder, making him jump.  
  
"Give him a chance, Tifa. He's as sincere as any of us." Tifa nodded, but looked up at Vincent, eyes boring into his.  
  
"Okay. For you. …But /why/ are you so sure? I've never seen you stick up for /anyone/ and now… of all people…?" She didn't know exactly how to tactfully put the question. Vincent smiled, eyes meeting Cid's from across the room.  
  
"I have my reasons…" He said quietly. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to divulge them just yet. I will tell you when I'm ready, though." Tifa frowned, but nodded. When Vincent decided he didn't want to say something, there was no use trying to convince him otherwise. He was secretive by nature and rarely truly open with anyone. Tifa was resigned to his nature, and figured she could wait. "Now come on, lets go find something to eat." Vincent glanced over at Sephiroth who was watching him curiously. "Shall we bring something back for you? Any requests? I admit we'd probably need Cloud with us to tell us exactly what you'd like." He added, smiling. Behind him and out of view, Tifa frowned darkly. What was THAT supposed to mean?!Sephiroth gave a nervous little chuckle in response.   
  
"I'm fine." He paused. "But I wouldn't mind something, if you're willing." Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What would it be?"   
  
"Anything. It really doesn't matter." Vincent nodded. With that, they began to file out the door, Tifa still glancing worriedly back into the room. Sephiroth followed them to the door, catching Vincent by the wrist as he followed Cid and Tifa out. "What is your little secret?" Sephiroth asked in a whisper, staring into Vincent's poker face. Vincent smiled wryly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think Hojo was your real father." Vincent said softly. Sephiroth reeled backwards, as if he'd been punched square in the chest.  
  
"You--!" Vincent nodded carefully.   
  
"I can't know for certain, though I've always wondered: Looking at you again has nearly confirmed my suspicions." He paused a moment, his smile fading. "I know it's a horrible thing to ask of anyone who's had to go through Hojo's lab, but would you be willing to go through a blood test so we could know for sure…?" Sephiroth nodded slowly, eyes still wide in shock.  
  
"Yes…I would quite like to know myself…" He said softly.   
  
"Vince! You finally die in there or something!" Cid's voice called suddenly from down the hall. Vincent laughed softly.  
  
"I have to go now. We'll talk later?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth nodded again, still rather mute from the surprise. With a smile, Vincent dashed out the door and down the hall after his friends. "Cool your jets, you crusty old fart!" He called after his lover. Cid's hearty laugh could be heard echoing back up the hall as Sephiroth quietly shut the door after Vincent, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. What a day…  
  
huggles a very confused Sephiroth Look at yeah! aaaw! Yer gettin SAPPY! giggles So cute!  
  
Sephiroth: ....  
  
MRE:starts to squeeze him even harder All lovey dovey with Cloudy and everything! You're such a sweetheart!  
  
Sephiroth:.... annoyed I am NOT sappy.  
  
MRE: snickers You are now!  
  
Sephritoh: would you please let go of me before I POP?!  
  
MRE:giggles Oopsies!  
  
Cloud:Runs in HEY! HE'S MINE, DAMNIT!  
  
MRE: What? Didn't they teach you to share in KINDERGARTEN?!  
  
Cloud: Pouts ...Oh...Fine. Better not damage the goods, though!  
  
Sephiroth:blushes heh... When'd you get so posessive?  
  
Cloud:gives Sephiroth a lecherous grin  
  
MRE:sees OH MY!  
  
hehe. :) 


	10. Rough Morning

Chapter 10 Rough Morning  
  
Vincent, Cid and Tifa weren't gone for very long. Sephiroth reasoned that Tifa was probably pressing to get back, still not trusting him. He didn't really blame her, but it still hurt. He was seated on a chair, right by Cloud's side, waiting, and just staring at Cloud's burnt and sleeping face, holding the blonde's slender hand in his. He scooted away, moving his hand when the others came in. Vincent walked over to him, and handed him a box of food, still warm and steaming as he opened it. Sephiroth gratefully took it: He hadn't been hungry until he'd smelt it, giving a nod of thanks. The room was silent. People took seats all over the room, Vincent and Cid seated on the other, unoccupied bed, Tifa in another chair, positioned as far from Sephiroth as she could get in a corner. She didn't look very happy. Sephiroth ate silently, quickly finishing his meal and moving only to dump the empty container in the room's trash. He moved back to Cloud and hovered protectively. On the bed, Vincent scooted discreetly a little closer to Cid so that their knees touched lightly. Cid scooted away, coughing and if anyone had been looking they would have been stunned by the smirk on Vincent's face. They hadn't let on to their little relationship to anyone save Cloud and Sephiroth (and now as of this morning, Cid's Crew) and Cid was still trying desperately to keep it secret. Vincent found this hilarious. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one with any feelings of humor at the moment, because the rest of the room remained in a horrible silence for two hours. Vincent had continued his quiet little game with Cid for a while until the sun set and had finally decided that no one else was going to break the silence.   
  
"We should get some sleep. Cloud won't be waking any time soon, it seems." Spoketh the voice of reason. Vincent shot Cid a wry smirk before anyone else looked up. Across the room, Tifa lifted her head wearily, eyes sagging around the edges, looking empty and lost. She glanced up at the clock, saw the hour, and heaved a sigh, nodding. Cid yawned loudly. Vincent stood. "Come on, Tifa. I'll walk you home." He crossed to stand over her, holding a hand out to her. Tifa looked up emptily at him for a moment, a blank glare that openly accused him of his stupidity in suggesting she go home. "You need rest. I'll come get you the moment he's awake, don't worry." He said softly, voice smooth and soothing. We'll stay here and make sure he's safe, just for you." He added as she glanced angrily over at Sephiroth. She was looking more and more exhausted by the moment, and Vincent sensed her resolve fading. He glanced over at Cid. "You'll make sure Cloud's alright, right Cid?" He asked, catching Cid's eyes and giving him a meaningful stare that Tifa couldn't see. Cid stood, smiling sleepily.  
  
"The Kid'll be fine. Promise. Any Shit-head try to fuckin' mess with him is gunna get a mean spear lodged up their ass." He said proudly, brandishing his spear. He watched for Tifa's reaction -she smiled and stood, taking Vincent's hand. As soon as she turned around, Cid caught Sephiroth's eyes, and gave him a shrug telling the Ex-General not to worry about the threat too much, though inwardly Cid was a little concerned still with being left alone with the man. He had the feeling, however, that Vincent was right: that Sephiroth had turned out alright this time. Sephiroth shot him a resigned look 'I'm used to it' and both turned to watch as Vincent led Tifa out of the room. Both heaved a sigh as the door shut. "Damn…What a fuckup of a day…" Cid muttered, as much to himself as Sephiroth. Sephiroth gave an indignant snort.  
  
"Following your style of syntax, Mr. Highwind: No shit." Sephiroth muttered after a moment. Cid grinned, starting to subconsciously pat his shirt pocket for a cigarette. "I knew she wouldn't be happy to see me…" He went on, shaking his head, then heaved a sigh, glancing down at Cloud sadly. "..I wish Cloud hadn't tired to protect me…" Cid looked up from his thus far futile search.   
  
"Eh?" Sephiroth sighed.  
  
"I could have taken it, just as well or better than he had, and I know he knew that… I don't understand why he did it: He doesn't deserve this…" Cid finally gave up on looking for his cigarettes with a curse, and lounged back on the bed, tucking his arms casually behind his head.  
  
"Think he was trying to prove a point." Cid said smartly. Sephiroth frowned.  
  
"I know he cares about me… He'd have to, to have put up with me…" Cid snorted.  
  
"Not you. /Her/. He's mak'in her think." Sephiroth blinked. Cid ran a hand through his windblown hair. "Tifa's obsessed with him. Not like how he is with you, either. I mean in a bad way. She can't help it; no one can, and really, she's a nice girl. But she just can't see past what she perceives Cloud to be. It doesn't help that he was always afraid to let on that he didn't even go for women: She thinks, because that's what she wants to believe, that he loves her back, and wouldn't understand if he just openly told her he loved someone else, especially you. I don't think he expected anything this horrible to happen, but I bet that's half of what he was thikin' when he took that hit." Cid paused, rolling up onto his side to look at Sephiroth. "That, 'n I don't think the Kid could bear to see you get so much as a paper cut, pathetic as it kind'a is…" He added with a wry grin. Sephiroth's eyes shot up, almost looking insulted. Cid laughed. "Don't get me wrong: I'm no better with Vince." Cid said sheepishly. Sephiroth's eyes softened at that.  
  
"He's a good man."  
  
"That's not all he is, ya know." Cid said cryptically. Sephiroth met his gaze.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So waddaya think of that?" Cid asked. Then he paused a little, thinking to himself in wonderment while Sephiroth formulated an answer. Here he was chatting away to Sephiroth. THE Sephiroth. General and highest ranking SOLDIER ever. Also former enemy now…Step Son? It was all very strange to Cid, but he couldn't help himself. Might as well get to know him anyway. Seems how we're stuck with him…He added mentally.  
  
"…I don't know yet…" Sephiroth said finally. Cid snorted. Somehow that's exactly what he'd expected Sephiroth to say. "It was a huge shock…" Sephiroth went on, seeming to somewhat think out loud, which didn't befit him very well. "… I felt almost panicked…But it's a relief to know that I don't have to share a bloodline with that Bastard, Hojo, after all. Of all the parts of myself I detest, that one took the cake." He gave a sardonic, bitter laugh.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a relief, wouldn't it?" Cid said, nodding.   
  
"We're going to have a blood test to make sure. I'm hoping he's right." Sephiroth went on. "I like Vincent. He makes me feel safe in a world where everyone else -" He paused, glancing to the still form beside him, "-except Cloud- Hates me." Cid was quiet for a moment, thinking.  
  
"Maybe not hated." He said slowly, ponderously. "Maybe… misunderstood." Sephiroth started a little, stunned, but didn't have a response. The door opened anyway, Vincent slipping in silently, looking tired. He let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Wow…" He muttered, flopping down next to Cid. "She's a mess." He began to kick off his boots. They fell to the floor with loud clanks. "She cried at least six separate times in the ten minutes it took to walk her across town to her own house. People kept glaring at me when they saw her crying, looking like they thought I was a bad boyfriend or something!" He added indignantly. Cid snorted.  
  
"Bad boyfriend, huh? I kind'a agree!" From Cloud's bedside, Sephiroth snorted.  
  
"Why's that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Vincent laughed lightly.  
  
"Because I wouldn't let him shower with me." Cid turned red ear to ear. Sephiroth chuckled.  
  
"Oh, poor baby!" He teased. Cid glowered even as Vincent started to laugh harder.  
  
"Aw, shaddup, ya Crazy Fuck!" Sephiroth sighed, even as a tell tale look crossed Cid's face. He'd just found his new nickname for Sephiroth. Vincent gave Cid a playful punch.  
  
"Be nice!"  
  
"I WAS!" Cid complained.   
  
"Don't make me go and sleep on the /Highwind/." Vincent teased. Cid pouted, falling quiet.  
  
"…Can I guy complain if he just want's some luvin'?" he muttered after a pause. Sephiroth laughed.  
  
"Hey. /I've/ been /dead/…" He paused pointedly. "For /six/ years!" Cid sobered.  
  
"Damn… I'm sorry, man…" Vincent chuckled, whacking Cid again. Sephiroth, however, had realized his own words, and had done the math: Dead six years, insane five… He'd occasionally had a lover in SOLDIER, but the fact had to be faced that those last few years, he usually just scared the crap out of the other men, rather than incite lust-driven passion. He sighed, thinking back to when he'd cornered Cloud that morning. Cloud was beautiful. Sephiroth's eyes traced his narrow jaw line, delicate lips… down his neck to where his shoulders and collarbones connected, down his bare chest. The burns, he noticed absently, were already fading into scabs. Sephiroth still wanted Cloud: badly, but the events of the day had shoved those emotions to the back of his mind, concern taking the foremost. They were starting to push themselves back into play, however, as Sephiroth watched Cloud in his sleep. He glanced over at Cid and Vincent, who were cuddling sappily, whispering to each other, and felt a slight burn of jealousy in his stomach. He reached up and shut off the light abruptly. Behind him, Cid grunted.  
  
"Uh? Sleepy time?" He said stupidly. Sephiroth nodded, then realized he was sitting in the dark.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good night then." It wasn't a minute later that light snores were to be heard in the room. Sephiroth wasn't surprised, somehow. How like him, to snore… I hope Cloud doesn't snore like that someday…It hadn't occurred to Sephiroth that some part of his brain had been considering spending his life with Cloud, just yet.   
  
Sephiroth dozed lightly, listening to Cid snore: It was that classic old-man snore that gradually rose in volume until Vincent would jab him in his sleep. Cid would grunt, mutter something, and go quiet for a while, then go at it all over again until Vincent elbowed him again. Surprisingly, both men seemed to sleep peacefully.  
  
Sephiroth couldn't really sleep, though. He'd had his share of heavy sleeping for the last few weeks, he supposed, and while he was tired, just couldn't bring himself to fall fully asleep. Maybe some subconscious part of him worried Tifa would come for him if he let drop his guard, or something like it, but it wasn't anything Sephiroth even consciously considered. He just couldn't sleep. So he sat, head rested on the headboard of the bed, and watched Cloud sleep on, taking comfort in his even breathing and serene face.  
  
At some point in the darkest hours before the sun would rise, Sephiroth straightened up as he saw Cloud begin to stir. The blonde moaned, and slowly but surely, peeled his brilliant blue eyes, glowing brightly with all the mako in his blood. At first, he looked horribly alarmed, sitting up with a gasp, eyes darting around, not recognizing where he was. He was breathing heavy, and looked ready to scream, but Sephiroth went right into action, quickly moving to Cloud's side, caressing his face comfortably as he whispered to him.  
  
"Ssh. Its okay Cloud. You're safe here. You were injured, remember? You had to sleep it off. Vincent gave you some pain killers that knocked you out." Sephiroth explained quietly, forcing Cloud to look into his own glowing eyes. Cloud's eyes lost their panicked haze and his breathing slowed with a deep breath, and he nodded, swallowing against a dry mouth.  
  
"Sorry…" He muttered, voice cracking a little. Sephiroth kept his hand on Cloud's face, thumb idly caressing Cloud's cheekbone.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay." Cloud's eyes widened, as he remembered all that had happened during the daytime.  
  
"She didn't try anything else, did she?!" He demanded, alarmed. Sephiroth saw a flicker of anger go across Cloud's face darkly.  
  
"No, she didn't. Cid and Vincent talked her into calming down. She's at her own house now. Cid and Vincent are here, though. I still 'need a babysitter.'" He added, trying not to let himself feel bitter. Cloud nodded.  
  
"That's okay, I guess…Are you alright?" He added, looking up at him worriedly. Sephiroth chuckled.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Cloud shrugged, then yawned, leaning into Sephiroth's touch: He still had his hand on Cloud's face, and the other on his knee under the covers. Sephiroth smiled as he watched Cloud's eyes droop tiredly.  
  
"You still need rest…" He said. Cloud pouted. He was quiet happy where he was. Sephiroth saw this, and smiling, heaved a dramatic sigh. "Okay, scoot over." He said. He glanced at the clock: 6:43, it read. He sighed. He'd been awake /all/ night. Cloud did so without even thinking, then gasped as Sephiroth threw off his shirt and crawled into bed next to Cloud, propping himself halfway up and pulling Cloud down to rest against his chest. Sephiroth was stunned at how good it felt, having Cloud against him. Cloud lay stiffly for a moment, but Sephiroth just hung onto him, careful of the remaining scabs around Cloud's collarbone and chest plate, and nuzzled his face into Cloud's hair, soft and sweet as ever. Cloud quickly relaxed, cuddling up against his shoulder.  
  
"…You don't have to do this, you know." Cloud said quietly after a moment. He was starting to drift to sleep. Sephiroth smiled.  
  
"I want to." He whispered, right into Cloud's ear, sending thrilling chills down the younger man's spine. He waited a split second for the words to sink into Cloud's mind fully, then reached up, and tilted Cloud's chin up so he could dip his head, kissing him fervently. Cloud gasped into the kiss, but leaned in with equal fervor, crushing his lips almost desperately against Sephiroth's. Sephiroth deepened the kiss, pouring all the passion he really didn't even know he'd had into it, parting Cloud's lips with his and delving further with his tongue, caressing Cloud's lips with it, and carefully tasting the inside of his mouth. Cloud let out a little moan, hands traveling, one up to grace Sephiroth's jaw, the other gripping the wrist still holding his own chin up. Encouraged, Sephiroth let his hands travel, sliding up Cloud's bare arms and belly, lightly tracing the muscles and bones around Cloud's chest, causing the blonde's breathing to become ragged. Sephiroth's fingertips tingled from the touch, Goosebumps rising under them on Cloud's soft skin. He could feel Cloud's heart hammering under his hands. It was exhilarating. The world around them disappeared: Cid's snores, the creaks of the building in the night, the cool air with a slight ozone charge, promising a storm. The bed, and the sheets around them, the barest glow of daylight as the sun began to rise. Everything disappeared for Sephiroth, except for himself, and Cloud. They were still kissing, a desperate war now, and Sephiroth felt himself giving into lust, loosing control of conscious thought or action.   
  
He was snapped out of his haze when Cloud let out a small yelp, pain laced and muffled against his lips. Sephiroth froze, removing his hands instantly, feeling sorry. The one area of burns that hadn't healed overnight were at Cloud's neck and collar bone, where the flesh was most tender. Sephiroth had been careless and ran his hand roughly across that whole region, noticing the rough scabs and blisters a moment too late to stop. Cloud was cringing against the searing pain of the accident, and Sephiroth began muttering his apologies quietly, blowing air softly onto the burn, lust completely forgotten. Cloud relaxed again, sinking into his lasting embrace, but did nothing to re-continue their previous actions.   
  
Cloud's heart was hammering heavily in his chest, and he somehow felt certain that the loud thumping would wake Cid and Vincent, but it didn't. He sat quietly as Sephiroth relaxed with him, letting him rest. His neck throbbed dully: It was a horrible place to have a burn, and had been sensitive enough without being disturbed. He heaved a sigh, snuggling back up against Sephiroth and falling back asleep, even though there was now light filtering into the room. He was still tired, and now that the adrenaline of that kiss was fading, he felt transparent, like he might fade away any moment.   
  
Sephiroth watched Cloud as he snuggled deeper into his embrace, and felt himself smile lovingly. He ran a hand through Cloud's hair, playing with the golden strands a little while the blonde slept. The sun was fully up now, rising quickly into the second floor of the hotel, where they resided. Vincent was just waking up in the other bed, sitting up slowly and running a hand through his thick hair, which was lightly tousled from the night. He looked over and shot Sephiroth a smile as the silver haired man pulled the blankets up a little tighter around Cloud's bare shoulders. Vincent yawned, stretched, and had just tied his hair back with his usual headband when the door swung open briskly, and Tifa strode in, a determined glare in her eyes.  
  
She stopped short, taking in two very surprising things that she had not expected to see. The first was that Vincent was sitting up in bed next to a still-snoring Cid, and had apparently been there with the pilot all night. He was now grinning rather sheepishly at her. The second, and far more alarming thing she noticed was Sephiroth in bed with Cloud, sitting up and cradling the other's head against his chest. Cloud looked painfully content in his sleep. She opened her mouth twice, three times, without any sound successfully coming out. On the fourth try, however, she pulled a winner.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU CREEP!" She shrieked, startling both sleeping blondes awake. Cid jumped straight up with a startled yell, and Vincent had to restrain him from his battle nerves until he woke up fully a few seconds later. Cloud jumped as well, letting out a gasp and unconsciously clinging to Sephiroth, who simply stared emptily back at Tifa who looked ready to kill again.  
  
"How /dare/ you…" She went on, voice trembling with anger. "Of all the pompous, snake-ish things to do, after /all/ you've done to him!" She seethed. She had started towards him, but Vincent had leapt up and restrained her by the shoulders. Cloud had woken fully and taken in the situation, and now looked angrier than Tifa.  
  
"You have no clue what you're saying, Tifa, so shut up." He said abruptly, voice icy cold. Tifa froze, eyes wide and watering with hurt and confusion.  
  
"Cloud, he's-"  
  
"You don't think I've noticed, Tifa?" Cloud went on icily. "It still hasn't occurred to you, even after having all night to think on it?" He hinted, eyes flashing.  
  
"Cloud …I…I don't understand…"  
  
"Because you /don't want to!/" Cloud snapped. Tifa's eyes welled up and she started to cry.  
  
"Cloud, please," Vincent said softly, turning Tifa to face him. Cloud sat back and waited.  
  
"Tifa…" Vincent went on, trying to choose the most cautious words for what he wanted to say. "Sephiroth is with Cloud, because Cloud /wants/ him to. Not because Sephiroth won't go away, not because he's got some freaky mind control on us -like you voiced concerns of earlier-, but because he's been asked to stay." Tifa opened her mouth, voice caught again, and shook her head against her confusion.  
  
"Wh-- /WHY?/" She finally managed. Cloud felt himself soften. He really hadn't wanted to hurt Tifa, which is why he'd hoped she'd just see it for herself and accept it, but he saw now that that was beyond the point of hoping for. Vincent opened his mouth to answer her as tactfully as he could, but Cloud cut him off.  
  
"…Because I love him, Tifa." Sephiroth felt a flash of heat in his belly, some turbulence inside of him at the words, even though he'd heard them all before. He tightened his grip on Cloud slightly, and he felt Cloud sink a few degrees into the comforting embrace. Tifa went silent, staring in disbelief at Cloud and Sephiroth. "I've always loved him, ever since SOLDIER." Cloud added firmly. She looked crushed but eventually nodded in acceptance. At least of Cloud's feelings. As she recovered a little, her eyes flashed up to Sephiroth.  
  
"What about you. How do you feel?" She said, trying, but failing, to hide the bitterness in her voice. Sephiroth was quiet for a moment, glancing down at Cloud.  
  
"I don't know yet…" He started softly. "But… I'm sorry that it took me this long to find Cloud: To really see him…" He smiled down at said person. "I spent my entire life, /knowing/ that nobody loved me, or ever would, and I've never felt so good in my life to know that I was wrong all that time." He looked up again. "I am fully aware that I don't deserve it, but I'm all the more grateful…" Sephiroth swallowed. It was horribly painful to realize just how little he deserved Cloud's affection. Below him, Cloud hiccupped. Tifa looked sorry, but the anger still wanted out.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" She bellowed. She'd heard Barret yell so much in their AVALANCHE days that she'd picked up some good pointers by osmosis on the way. "If he didn't care so much about you, I'd kill you on the spot just for saying--" She was cut off as the door, already left ajar when Tifa came, swung open a little wider. Everyone turned in alarm as a dark-clothed person glided into the room, face covered in shadow from a heavy hood. All that could be seen was a narrow jaw and nose protruding from absolute darkness. Tifa sprung backwards in mid threat, away from the mysterious figure. Sephiroth leapt out of bed, ready to fight if need be, as well as Cid and Vincent across the room. Only Cloud remained calm.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Cid demanded roughly, glancing at the corner of the room where his spear rested, out of immediate reach. Vincent reached down to his boot and pulled out small knife, the Death Penalty aboard the Highwind. There was a time when he used to sleep with the giant rifle, but its presence had been replaced by the greater security of Cid. He hadn't been in a fight in ages. None of them had. The man in the hood chuckled darkly.  
  
"You remember me, don't you Mr. Strife?" Came the low, cool voice. Cloud nodded slowly.   
  
"You told me of Sephiroth's arrival." He said softly. Another chuckle. Everyone else in the room had froze, waiting for things to develop.   
  
"Yes. And I see that you found him in time. Well, wonderful, just wonderful." He sounded smug, but not as delighted as his words would suggest. The hairs on the back of Sephiroth's neck rose. This character worried him for some odd reason. Outside, it began to pour suddenly, rain having come in right after sunrise. Sephiroth shivered, but refused to let it show. "Now," the Stranger went on, "If you all wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Mr. Strife here in private…" He moved suddenly, right to Cloud's bedside, and had his hands around Cloud's wrists, pulling the blonde out of bed like a child. Cloud responded numbly, suddenly at a loss. The moment the man's touch connected, his body seemed to freeze from the inside out. It reminded him of the burn of mako, frozen yet burning. His eyes glazed a little, and didn't put up a fight at all as he was led towards the door. Sephiroth leapt into action.  
  
"Wait just one second, Mr.!" He snarled, lunging. The Stranger merely watched Sephiroth charge calmly, raising a hand as Sephiroth dashed within arm's length, and lightly brushed his chest, right over the center. Sephiroth froze with a strained choking sound, and fell forward with his momentum to land heavily, immobile on the floor. Cloud screamed, and thrashed from the Stranger's grip. He was released easily. Sephiroth lay on the floor, head turned to gaze up blankly. He was breathing heavily, a clammy sweat beading on his face. Cloud ran to his side, propping Sephiroth's head on his knees as he sat beside him.   
  
"Don't you worry about him, Strife. He will be fine, I would not have led you to his rescue if I were to only waste the whole effort later, " He said with a tad of irony in his tone. "but I do not appreciate being attacked." He added darkly, and though no one could see a hint of his face, it was clear that he shot Sephiroth a dark glare. Sephiroth's lips worked, gasping, but he couldn't get a sound from them. Cloud stood up.  
  
"Whatever message you bring me, Stranger, you can tell me here. These are my dearest friends and loved ones. Whatever secret you share with me they too will know." Cloud said, sapphire eyes hardening over like diamonds. The Stranger bowed.  
  
"As you wish." He paused, straightening, letting the silence stretch. At their feet, Sephiroth began to sit up slowly, holding his chest and gasping, face pale and drawn. Cloud glanced down at him, sorry, but only for a fraction of second. He didn't dare take his attention from this person. He seemed there to help him, but whoever this was, he was very powerful, and apparently volatile. "The Lifestream stirs again. The Planet has decided. There is another."   
  
AN: Okay, someone mentioned my notes were distracting, so I'll just put them at the bottom of the chappies now, so they're here, but not so painfully obvious. (heh)  
  
GUESS WHO!? Yeah, I meant it to be a hanger, lol. Sorry it took so long to update. Got hung up in Photo Shop again (##) Wish I could post the fanart I've done. Maybe on elfwood.com I have an account there so its only a matter of time. :) Also, I have another great idea for a different fic, so I'll now be multi tasking! Watch for "False Advertising". The first chapter will be up asap - It will sorta be a prequil to this (laughs that's so cliche'), all about Cid and Vincent. Should be fun. :)  
  
MRE 


	11. Big Surprises

XI  
  
Cloud stood motionless, face passive, but mind whirling. Another?! Another what?!Cid, a little more revealing with himself, echoed his exact thoughts.  
  
"Another? Another /what/?!" Cloud mentally smiled at this, but the situation was too serious for smiling at the moment. The stranger chuckled.  
  
"Another from your past, Strife." He said mysteriously. It suddenly clicked with Cloud.  
  
"The planet's sending someone else back?" He asked, heart thudding in his throat. The hooded man nodded slowly. Cloud was growing excited.  
  
"When, where?"  
  
"Eminently, though I do not know where, this time. My apologies." Cloud opened his mouth, along with several others in the room, to ask one more question, but the stranger disappeared into thin air, leaving them all standing in silence.  
  
"SHIT!" Cid successfully broke the silence. "That fucker just fuck'in disappeared!" Tifa had gone deathly pale. No one else said anything. "Well, what the fuck are we gunna do?" Cid went on, no so much because he wanted to know, but because he didn't want to sit in that horrible silence that seemed to breed and multiply like rabbits among the present company. Cloud looked up, eyes heavy with swirling thoughts and emotions.  
  
"I don't know, Cid. Where would we start looking for someone with so little information? We don't even know who we're looking for…" He said, despair and frustration sinking into his voice.   
  
"I think I can safely guess who it is…" Everyone jumped. Sephiroth, still crouching on the floor weakly, had been the one to speak, though his voice was so hoarse that it was barely recognizable. Cloud's head snapped around to stare down at his friend. "I can't be sure, of course…" Sephiroth said, then trailed off, not finishing, but merely making eye contact with Cloud, some horribly deep communication passing between their eyes. Cloud stepped back, breath catching.  
  
"You--" He choked. Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"It would make perfect sense, wouldn't it?" Sephiroth said. Tifa who'd been watching, wary of Cloud's reaction to whatever he'd gotten from Sephiroth's seemingly unreadable eyes, saw the silver-haired man's eyes suddenly fill with grief. Cloud nodded .  
  
"Yes, I suppose it would." Tifa, totally lost, and not liking it shot a glance at Cid, who looked like he felt just the same. She caught his eye.  
  
"Um, excuse me." He burst out, taking the cue. "But what the fuck is going on here?" Cloud turned around to face the rest of his friends.  
  
"I don't know Cid. But we need to follow this lead, pathetic as it is." Cloud sighed. "I just don't know where to start…" He felt suddenly tired.  
  
"Then lets go to Cosmo Canyon." Vincent said suddenly. He smiled at everyone's surprised expressions. "I'm sure Nanaki could help us. This event is sure to cause some change in the flow of the Lifestream. Nanaki will be sure to notice it." Tifa smiled suddenly.  
  
"You're always so composed, Vincent." She said, still smiling warmly. Vincent cast his eyes to the floor, embarrassed.  
  
"No, she's right, Vin." Cid said, wrapping an arm around Vincent's shoulders. "We might have thought of that eventually…but it would have takin' us fuckin' forever!" He gave Vincent a light squeeze, then blushed suddenly, pulling back. Tifa was giving him a weird stare. "Uh…" Vincent chuckled lightly.  
  
"Busted, Cid." He said softly. Tifa had folded her arms and was staring at them both, one eyebrow raised, foot tapping. Cid's face went from red, to somewhere in the purple range.  
  
"Okay, what's up with you two?" She said, a smirk crawling across her face. Behind her, Sephiroth and Cloud exchanged amused looks.   
  
"Nothing!" Cid said, too fast.  
  
"Yea. Uh huh. Sure, Cid. Which is why you were all curled up snug in bed together this morning, right?" Cid's ears turned about the same color as Vincent's eyes.  
  
"Well, um… there was only one bed and um… I… uh…" Vincent burst into laughter suddenly, startling everyone.  
  
"Cid, shut up." He said, grinning. He proceeded to knock Cid backwards onto the bed, pouncing on him, and kissing him reverently. Tifa blushed hotly at the sight, but regained her composure just in time for Cid to sit up again, released, grinning stupidly, face flushed. Vincent was looking smug. Tifa grinned.  
  
"Ah. I see." Cid went pale.  
  
"Hey… Uh, don't tell the others, will ya, Teef?" He said sheepishly. Tifa gaped.  
  
"You mean they don't know either."  
  
"No, they've been keeping it secret all this time!" Cloud burst out suddenly. He was grinning as well. Cid went a little paler.  
  
"Now, C'mon, Kid…" Cid began. "I kept my mouth shut 'bout you'n the General there…"   
  
"I'm impressed Highwind. You're so flustered, you haven't cussed at all for five whole sentences." Sephiroth pointed out. Cid made a face.  
  
"Oh, Fuck you." He said, sticking his tongue out childishly.   
  
"He's recovered." Vincent said casually to no one in particular.  
  
"I'd rather not, thanks." Sephiroth said calmly, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "Cloud might get jealous." He added, smile stretching. Cloud let out a surprised gasp and turned neon-red.  
  
"No, but seriously…" Cid began again. "I don't…" He trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Its just… no one ever knew…." He tried again. Beside him, Vincent lifted his face carefully, and looked right into Cid's eyes.   
  
"Cid, has it changed the way they look at you?" He asked, pointing to Tifa and Cloud. "No." He answered firmly. "They're still your friends. They're our friends. Nothings going to change." He finished. Behind him, Tifa and Cloud nodded encouragingly. Cid looked up, smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"Shit, okay. I trust you guys." Vincent hugged him lightly and stood.   
  
"Well, that's settled, isn't it?" He said, smiling lightheartedly. "Cid will officially be dragging his sorry ass out of the closet once and for all." Cid blushed, and Tifa giggled. "But first, we have another issue on our hands."  
  
"We should get to Cosmo Canyon as soon as possible." Cloud agreed. The others nodded.   
  
"Yes, but first I have an errand to run." Vincent said. Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Lets be done by noon, will that work?" Vincent nodded.  
  
"More than enough." He started towards the door, pausing next to Cloud and Sephiroth. "Will you join me, please, Sephiroth?" He said politely. Sephiroth glanced at Cloud, caught his eyes, then nodded, following Vincent out. Both men disappeared out the door.  
  
"What the hell was that about?!" Tifa asked, watching them go. Cid shot Cloud a grin.  
  
"Vin's got sumthin' he's gotta work out with 'em." He said. Tifa fixed him a glare.  
  
"And what would that be. Come on, Cid, I know you know." Cid laughed, and went to his things to dig up a cigarette. Lighting it, he shot her a smirk.  
  
"I do know, but that's for Vincent to decide on whether or not to talk about." Tifa pouted.  
  
"Oh, come /on/! Tell me something!" She pleaded.  
  
"Alright." Cloud said. "Vincent and Cid are getting married and Vincent wants Sephiroth to be his best man. They went to pick out a dress."   
  
"Really?!" Tifa looked horrified. Cloud laughed.  
  
"No." Tifa threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Jerk!" Cid nearly fell to the floor in laughter.  
  
Vincent and Sephiroth walked in silence across town, ignoring the weird stares both men were collecting from passerby. Sephiroth, wary, kept his head down.  
  
"They won't recognize you." Vincent assured him. "As far as the public knows, Meteor was a natural disaster that we somehow managed to stop. You supposedly died eleven years ago." Sephiroth heaved a sigh.  
  
"So nobody really knows what happened?"  
  
"No." Vincent said. "ShinRa claimed that Meteor fell on its own, and that the person we fought was some crazed anarchist plotting the demise of ShinRa, trying to stop our efforts, is all. They knew better than to bring you into it." Sephiroth sighed. He wasn't sure how to take that.  
  
"So I'm still just a deceased SOLDIER General?" He said flatly. Vincent chuckled.  
  
"It was that or a megalomaniac homicidal maniac bent on destroying the world." Vincent said, shooting a sideways glance at the slightly taller man. Sephiroth nodded in agreement with Vincent's perspective. Vincent stopped. "Well, here we are." He said softly. They were on the other side of town, a small medical office on the ground level of one of the homely looking buildings. "This isn't so bad…" He added, stepping inside. Vincent's skin crawled with anything to do with medicine or science, and rightfully so. He had a pretty good hunch that Sephiroth was no better.  
  
"Barely looks like a hospital," Sephiroth agreed.  
  
"What a relief." They said in unison. They were greeted by a young woman at a reception desk in a cozy waiting room.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen." She said, eyeing both men with an appreciative gleam in her eyes. Sephiroth felt himself squirming a little under her stare. He got this a lot, and it always made him uncomfortable. Vincent stepped in front of him, blocking her gaze, and Sephiroth couldn't object.  
  
"Good morning." The dark haired man greeted. "I made an appointment for this morning." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, surprised at the appointment. He must have done it on his way back from taking Tifa home.  
  
"Okay. And your name?"  
  
"Valentine." She smiled.  
  
"Ooh, wonderful name, Mr. Valentine. Very romantic." Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the horrible flirtation. Vincent, however, took it quite in stride.  
  
"Yes, my boyfriend thought so too." Sephiroth nearly burst into laughter. The girl's smile /vanished/ and she paled several shades in her surprise. Vincent went right on like he hadn't said anything.  
  
"We are in a bit of hurry, though." He added.  
  
"Alright. What was your concern? I'll call the doctor in right away." She said, still looking stunned. Her eyes flicked to Sephiroth, and he grimaced, realizing she probably thought he was Vincent's 'boyfriend'. Oh well. Saves me the trouble as well.Vincent shot her a smile.  
  
"I'd like a blood test, to check my relation with Sephiroth here." She paled another shade.  
  
"He's not your boyfriend, is he?" She asked, looking worried. Vincent laughed.   
  
"Heavens, no. He's my son. I think. That's why we're checking." She blinked again and Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. He could see the thoughts running through her little head: /But you're nearly the same age!/ She didn't say it, though, and he and Vincent sat down in a pair of cozy seats, and waited. It wasn't five minutes when a kindly looking man in his late fifties came out, and beckoned them back into his office. Sephiroth and Vincent grimaced at the sight of the white lab coat, but held it together.  
  
They arrived in the little office, neat and clean, but not so horribly white and empty as Hojo's labs had always been. There were a few colorful posters and diagrams covering the walls, lightening the mood. The doctor gestured for them to sit on an examining table, but neither would do it. They chose to stand in front of it instead.   
  
"Hello, Gentlemen." The doctor introduced himself. "I'm Doctor Roberts. Jeniece tells me that you want a fraternity test, but I'm a little confused. You look like you're only a few years apart in age." Vincent winced.  
  
"Yes, we would appear that way, but I was born sixty three years ago." Vincent said, looking worried. Dr. Roberts blinked, still confused. "Can we just have the test?" Vincent pleaded. The doctor shrugged, smiling warmly.  
  
"Sure sure. Have a seat, boys." In unison, Sephiroth and Vincent turned to look at the padded table behind them with a glint of fear, then turned quickly back to look at the doctor and say,  
  
"I can stand." Bewildered, Dr. Roberts shook his surprise off and simply got to work. He pushed up both men's' sleeves, wiping down their arms with a sterile alcohol wipe. Sephiroth felt himself sweating. The last injection of any kind he'd had, was a mako injection, and a particularly painful one, though all his mako treatments had left him in agony for days. Dr. Robert's brilliant blue eyes shot up to look Sephiroth in the eyes.  
  
"Phobic?" He asked gently. Sephiroth swallowed.  
  
"Something like that. Lets just say I've had some very bad experiences with needles and the sort." He explained weakly. "So had Vincent." He added. Dr. Roberts smiled comfortingly.  
  
"Well, I assure you this one won't be a bad experience." He promised. He went and found a fresh syringe and brought it back to Sephiroth. "You first so you don't have to wait and worry." Sephiroth watched him raise the syringe, slitted pupils widening. Dr. Roberts paused. "You have very interesting eyes, young man. Very expressive, though I don't think I've ever seen a human with slit-pupils before." Sephiroth's face darkened.  
  
"I'm special." he said coolly. Dr. Roberts nodded.   
  
"Indeed you are. Here, don't watch what I'm doing." He lifted his hand to gently turn Sephiroth's head to face away from him. Sephiroth started to look back as he lifted the needle, but Roberts caught him, and held his chin gently this time, forcing him to look away. He made quick work of drawing blood, and slapped some gauze over the tiny wound in Sephiroth's pale arm, turning away with the needle before Sephiroth could turn to see it. He looked up to see Vincent watching him intently. Dr. Roberts took the first blood sample and put it into proper storage, then turned to Vincent. "Your turn…Vincent was it?" Vincent nodded. Vincent had had time to prepare himself, and was more cooperative with the Doctor, and his blood was drawn in seconds. As soon as Dr. Roberts turn his back, Vincent let out a silent, shaky breath, and looked down at his hand, watching it shake violently. He and Sephiroth exchanged sympathetic looks. They remained where they stood, watching the older man bustle around the room, setting up equipment. They waited as he began to run the blood samples through machines for comparison. He let out a startled cry. "My word! Have you both survived mako poisoning!?" He sounded horrified at the thought.  
  
"Twice every month since I was four." Sephiroth said bitterly. Dr. Roberts turned around quickly, looking up at Sephiroth in questioning alarm. "Mako injections. Ever heard of a man named Professor Hojo?" Sephiroth spat the name as if it were a piece of rotten fruit. Roberts' eyes widened.  
  
"He experimented on humans…?!"   
  
"We're living proof." Vincent said softly.  
  
"I was his favorite toy." Sephiroth said bitterly. Roberts frowned darkly.  
  
"I met him once. Didn't like him."  
  
"No one does." Sephiroth said dryly. Roberts nodded and went back to work in silence for a while. Finally, he looked back up.  
  
"Well," He began, smiling over at Vincent. "It looks like you are indeed the paternal father of Sephiroth, here." Sephiroth started violently. Roberts smiled knowingly. "Yes, I know you never told me your name, but there's not many like you out there. In fact, I'd heard you were dead." Sephiroth bristled, feeling threatened. He didn't like being second guessed.   
  
"He was. The Lifestream brought him back not too long ago." Vincent said softly.  
  
"Yes… The Planet is strange in its ways, but it never does a thing without reason." Dr. Roberts said strangely. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Just an old man trying to make a living. Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you are, or what happened, though I am honored to meet you both." Sephiroth remained tense. "No go on, and don't let me bother you." He finished, ushering both of them out the door. "Are you proud of your son, Mr. Valentine?" Vincent turned back at the last comment to shoot a grateful smile at Roberts.  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
Yaaaaah! Warm N Fuzzies! lol. :) Kinda corny, I know, but hey... the last few chappies were so heavy I needed an interlude. :) Besides, False Advertising is so heavy, I wanted to write something a little lighter. 


	12. Cid, turn the music up, Please

WARNING!!! WARNING WARNING WARNING! Big wet sloppy YAOI LEMON!! I have a few 's marking a good stopping point if you can't take it or don't WANT TO TAKE IT. Drop to the bottom of the page and I'll have a quick summary of what happenes after my authors' notes :)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sephiroth fell into a deep silence, walking back towards the hotel. He didn't like that he'd been recognized, and handled so blatantly. Walking beside him, Vincent remained quiet, letting him be to himself, no doubt. Sephiroth hadn't brooded like this for a very long time, but for him, it was just falling back into his old pattern of living. There was a time when he never spoke a word unless it was instructions or an order…Or trying to fend off Zack's attempts and forcing him to be social. Heh. If Zack were to see me now… he's probably doing flips in his grave….That brought Sephiroth a little bittersweet satisfaction, to know that he was changing for the better, and knowing that somewhere out there, Zack probably knew as well. Sephiroth glanced over at Vincent, who had his eyes straight forward, walking with a purpose. Like Sephiroth, Vincent seldom strolled, or moved casually. That man is my father… Not Hojo. Thank the Planet it's not Hojo…Sephiroth had rather dreaded the results of the blood test: Not because he really wanted or needed a father: He was well into his thirties. But he did not want, in any way shape or form, and extra connection to the Bastard who'd already so badly fucked him over. Sephiroth was certain that Vincent, who'd been just as bad off with the scientist, felt a certain satisfaction that Hojo's 'favorite' as it were, was actually, not Hojo's, but his. Sephiroth had seen the triumphant gleam in Vincent's dark eyes when Dr. Roberts had made the announcement. Sephiroth's lips twisted into a rather dark smile. It was all perfectly ironic, that his mother had led Hojo on like that. Hojo had really believed Sephiroth to be his son, but it was the one person he perhaps detested most, that had gotten the last laugh. That brought Sephiroth's spirits around a little. Briefly, he wondered which parent he got his sadistic humor from… No, he probably learned that after decades of dealing with SOLDIER, ShinRa and Hojo. The combination had certainly shaped his personality into the rather dark thing it was, that was for sure. He let out a low chuckle, causing Vincent to look up, a little startled by the sudden sound. Sephiroth chuckled some more.  
  
"I wonder what I would have become had my mother not allowed Hojo to get his greasy hands on me…" He said, eyes going distant as he tried to think about it. Vincent gave him a questioning look. "I have come to the conclusion that growing up surrounded by ShinRa and Hojo has left me with a somewhat warped personality, despite my best efforts." He said, tone amused. He chuckled again, though more lightly this time. "No mako, no SOLDIER, no forcing down emotions in order to survive… Heh, I probably would have been this skinny, dorky kid who always got picked on at school." He laughed outright, along with Vincent, this time. The image of the great General being skinny and picked on by others did not fit the man at all. Vincent laughed.  
  
"I doubt that. Had Hojo not gotten a hold of me, I would have remained a Turk…" Sephiroth laughed.  
  
"Haha. The Turks… Yes, they would have scared the crap out of any kid, wouldn't they. Never bothered me though…" Vincent smiled sadly.  
  
"You had much worse things than the Turks to deal with." Sephiroth nodded in agreement.  
  
"That I did." That said, he remembered the time when Palmer had started hitting on him at one of those stupid ShinRa dinner parties he was ever forced to go to, being ShinRa's pretty little pet as he was. He smiled. It had been that event that proved to himself just how sadistic he was. He'd led the fat man on, gotten him alone, and then knocked his lights out in one blow, and left him there to wake up several hours later with a shiner around the eye like none the world had ever seen before. No one had ever found out, of course, as the man was too afraid to cross Sephiroth again. Sephiroth's grin widened a little as they walked on, almost to the hotel now. He could see shadows in the window to the room they'd stayed in. Sephiroth had actually dislocated one finger, cracked the bone in another two, he'd hit Palmer so hard. He barely felt it, of course: He'd been idly amused to notice the man's head was so dense he'd broken a finger knocking his lights out. He smiled, his foul mood having vanished.  
  
Tifa paced, waiting for Vincent to return. Cid and Cloud sat watching her boredly. Suddenly she stopped pacing, and looked out of the window again. She heaved a sigh.   
  
"Good they're back." She said, and started to move again, but stopped, looking back sharply. "Gall, look at that /smirk/! Cloud, I don't like that smirk on Sephiroth's face!" She said angrily.  
  
"You don't like his face at all, Sis!" Cid pointed out. Cloud chuckled. Tifa turned on Cid, eyes flashing.  
  
"Oh, and you do?" Cid raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh, its pretty enough. Creepy eyes though." Cid said casually. Cloud burst into laughter at Tifa's expression.  
  
"/WHAT/!?" Cid laughed.  
  
"What? He's a good looking sonuva bitch, that's all. If you hadn't noticed, its pretty hard to miss. Dun mean I'm interested, jus' stat'in a fact!" Tifa stared at Cid like he'd just grown a second head. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You haven't been smoking regular cigarettes, have you?" She accused. Cid laughed heartily. There was a knock at the door and Vincent and Sephiroth stepped in.  
  
"We're back." Vincent announced. "My, Cid, did I just miss a good joke?" He added in response to Cid's continuing laughter.  
  
"Yeah!" Cloud said grinning. "Tifa just accused Cid of smoking something other than normal cigarettes!" Vincent frowned.  
  
"Well, if he has, he hasn't been sharing with me…" He put on a hurt look and Cid busted up all over again. Tifa looked around confusedly, sitting down abruptly and fanning her face. Cloud looked up.  
  
"You alright, Tifa?" He asked. Tifa nodded, still fanning herself.  
  
"This is just too much," She said breathlessly. "Sephiroth back…You in…" She trailed off, not bothering to finish that sentence. "Then Cid and Vincent…and now…" She broke off, dramatically acting like she was going to feint, "Vincent's become a comedian!" She said at last, voice astonished. Vincent laughed. She looked up at him. "And he's laughing! And talking!"   
  
"And I'm Sephiroth's father." Vincent added in offhandedly. Tifa nearly missed the comment, but froze. Now she did look like she was going to feint.  
  
"Ah hah, Vincent, really cute. You nearly had me there." She said after a moment. Vincent smiled amiably.  
  
"I wasn't kidding, Tifa. Cloud was doing double takes between Vincent and Sephiroth, but grinning. Cid had let out a small yell, slapping his knees triumphantly. Sephiroth smiled weakly as everyone stared from him to Vincent and back, trying to find the resemblance.   
  
"I…don't believe it…" Tifa said dazedly. "I can't even see a res…" She trailed off. Sephiroth smiled again.  
  
"Here." He glanced at Vincent standing next to him, and with one sweep of his hands, pulled his hair forward into his face more, letting it cascade over his eyes and shoulders the way Vincent's did. Vincent glanced over at him, and Sephiroth grinned at the stunned expression in his eyes. Tifa let out as small scream, covering her mouth with her hands and staring in awe.  
  
"Good heavens…!" She whispered. Sephiroth ran a hand through his hair again, straightening it back out the way he liked it.  
  
"Better Vincent than Hojo." Cloud pointed out. Tifa shrugged. She had to agree to that.  
  
"Damn…" She muttered. "Now he's family…" She sighed. "Well, welcome aboard." She said to Sephiroth. She tried to smile, but her eye started to twitch.  
  
"Don't strain yourself. I don't blame you one bit." Sephiroth said softly. She grimaced, turning away. Cid jumped to his feet, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Well, this is all fuckin' fine n dandy, but we need to get going if we're gunna hit Cosmo Canyon by dark." He said importantly. Sephiroth let fly a mental sigh, glad for the attention to be pulled away from him. With that, they gathered their things and left.   
  
Outside of town, they climbed onto the /Highwind/ one by one. Cid hung back helping people up as was his duty as Captain. Sephiroth straggled behind, last to go up after Cloud.   
  
"C'mon, Kiddo. Hurry it up." Cid said to him around a freshly lit cigarette. Sephiroth frowned.  
  
"…'Kiddo'?" He said, raising a silver eyebrow. Cid didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"Jus' get yer ass up the ladder!" He said, following closely behind, gloved fist sometimes brushing Sephiroth's heel, forcing him not to dawdle. On the deck, Cloud was waiting for them with a small smile on his face. Sephiroth waited back with him as Cid hurried inside to the bridge. Sephiroth watched the surly pilot go. Cloud noticed Sephiroth's puzzled expression.  
  
"What's up?" He said with a slight laugh.  
  
"…He just called me 'Kiddo'." Sephiroth said slowly, still not absorbing it fully. Cloud burst into a fit of giggles. Sephiroth turned to him, even as the airship rose gently into the air, sending a burst of wend past them. He squared his shoulders, trying to look intimidating. "You find that funny, do you?" He said in a low voice. Cloud looked up at him, his sapphire eyes wide and filled with tears of laughter. He snorted a little and started laughing anew. Unable to talk, Cloud nodded vigorously. Sephiroth waited patiently for Cloud to calm down. He wasn't angry, and actually, in retrospect, it was pretty funny, but he wanted to try and fake it, just to see if he could intimidate Cloud. Cloud, however, was undaunted by the icy glare.   
  
"Its just…that…" He said between giggles. "It fits you about as well as a diaper." He finishes, laughing. He didn't seem to notice Sephiroth's wrath being aimed upon him at all. Maybe I'm loosing my touch…Sephiroth thought worriedly. "Now come on," Cloud said, calming down fully. "Lets go inside and take a break. I need a shower, this burn cream stinks." Sephiroth followed Cloud inside, feeling a little dazed as he watched Cloud from behind. He could see the muscles in Cloud's bare back ripple as he walked. Green eyes trailed down Cloud's spine to the small of his back where his pants hung low on his hips. He stared, his pulse quickening, until finally Sephiroth snapped his eyes away just as they reached their room, and Cloud turned back to look at him. Ohh…Sephiroth tried /so/ hard not to stare: Cloud had twisted just enough that he could see the delicate collar bone and tendons at Cloud's pale neck. The ship was cool, and in the chill, his nipples stood out a little from his sculpted chest. Sephiroth found the view both heart-stoppingly beautiful and painfully erotic. He broke out of his trance a split second later as Cloud shot him a smile and stepped inside. He wasted no time in digging out another shirt from the pile of clothes Vincent had left them (the last one regrettably having been burned to ashes in Tifa's attack), and heading into the bathroom. He shot Sephiroth a sweet smile. "I'll be out in a little bit." He said. Sephiroth nodded and watched him slip behind the door. He heard the rustle of fabric as Cloud stripped down, then the clunk of his boots hitting the floor, then the sound of rushing water. He sighed, trying not to think too much about Cloud for fear he might explode.  
  
It wasn't long before the water shut off again, and there was movement once again in the bathroom, audible as Cloud dressed again. He stepped out, shirt on but unbuttoned, chest still dripping wet, pants hanging loosely off his hips, belt not fastened. He was barefoot, slender toes sinking into the soft carpet of the cabin. His hands worked a large towel furiously against his wild hair, drying it rapidly. He pulled the towel away, grinning in satisfaction, and threw it sloppily back through the open bathroom door. Sephiroth had to laugh. Cloud's hair, which had an unruly tendency as it was, was now going /everywhere/. Still damp, it went out in every direction in a million mini spikes resembling the usual shape of Cloud's usual, larger spikes. Cloud grinned at his reaction.   
  
"It'll calm down once it dries." He said casually. Sephiroth let out a short laugh.  
  
"Cloud your hair will never calm down!" Cloud blushed a little, looking abashed.  
  
"True…but there's no helping it anyway." He flopped down over one corner of the bed so that his legs hung off one side, and his head another. He ached his back, stretching, causing his open shirt to fall away from his torso completely. His pants sagged dangerously low. Sephiroth felt pressure growing in his groin as he watched the muscles in Cloud's abs ripple as he stretched even more, letting out a small groan as he went. Sephiroth went to sit on the bed near Cloud, trying to act casual. Cloud sat up finally and turned to find his face right by Sephiroth's. He blushed. "Oh, hi…" He said breathlessly. Sephiroth didn't say a word, just stared into his eyes for a moment. Cloud noticed the odd haze in his eyes and the heavy breathing a moment too late. Sephiroth lunged forward, capturing Cloud's lips with his fiercely. Cloud let out a startled sound but quickly leaned into the kiss, gasping as Sephiroth forced his lips apart, pushing his tongue deep into Cloud's mouth. Sephiroth clutched at Cloud's shoulders, pulling him up as close as he could get, and he felt Cloud's slender arms wrap around the back of his neck, even as the blonde let out a low moan. Something snapped inside of Sephiroth at the sound and he pushed Cloud back onto the bed, almost roughly, and bore down on him with even more passion, kissing him hard enough to bruise both their lips, nipping and sucking at his lips and tongue, barely letting Cloud breathe. He let his hands travel, sliding up Cloud's ribs to caress his bare chest, then moving outward to catch his slender arms and wrists. Sephiroth trailed his kisses all down Cloud's neck and chest even as he pulled the blonde's wrists up above Cloud's head, pinning them there. Cloud was gasping raggedly, overwhelmed. Sephiroth sucked at Cloud's adams' apple lightly, then moved to one earlobe. Working around the single piercing, Sephiroth nipped the soft skin, causing Cloud to let out a startled, lust-laced cry. "AAh!" Sephiroth grinned, and kept going, sloppily trailing licks and kisses back down Cloud's throat to his chest where he carefully took one nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. Cloud let out a low, deep throated moan that sent shivers down Sephiroth's spine, encouraging him on. Sephiroth sucked a little harder, throwing in the occasional nips, each one startling another cry from Cloud's now slightly-swollen lips.  
  
Sephiroth sat back for a moment, pausing in his ministrations. Cloud lay gasping, sprawled before him, skin glistening. He lifted Cloud up to him again, and kissed him gently, shoving the still hanging shirt from his shoulders. Cloud shivered, brilliant eyes fluttering open to gaze at Sephiroth lustily. Sephiroth lay back down, crawling over Cloud as he kissed him, sinking his weight against the smaller frame. He could feel Cloud's erection pushing against his hip demandingly, causing him to smile into the kiss.  
  
Cloud's eyes flew open in surprise as he felt his pants suddenly yanked clean off his body. He looked up in time to see Sephiroth grab his boxers and rip them off too. He watched in awe as Sephiroth's eyes traveled down the complete length of his body, taking in every inch of bare skin, with a sort of loving fascination in his eyes. There was also a gleam of lust: Sephiroth's eyes had actually changed, the pupils widening, the usually clear, endless seas of emerald hazing to a misty teal. It scared Cloud a little, the way his eyes had lost their focus.  
  
"Sephiroth…" He whispered. Sephiroth's eyes cleared as they flashed back up to meet his, the lust buried for a moment. He raised a slender hand to caress Cloud's face tenderly.  
  
"You're so beautiful…" He murmured, kissing Cloud's cheek gently. "I can't help myself…" he whispered, eyes traveling across Cloud's body again, though this time they remained focused. Long fingers traced down Cloud's jaw, down his neck and collarbone, and right down his chest and stomach, pausing at his navel, causing his breath to catch. He reached up with shaking hands and began to fumble with the buttons to Sephiroth's shirt, finally pulling the soft fabric away from even softer skin. Sephiroth shivered as it slid off his back, only to be replaced by Cloud's slim hands, gently caressing every inch of skin, exploring, worshiping. Sephiroth dipped his head to continue kissing Cloud's face and neck carefully even as Cloud wove both hands into his hair, pressing into his back through it. Sephiroth had to work to disentangle himself form Cloud's grip. He finally pulled free, and sat back, stepping off the bed to stand next to it, smiling as Cloud shot him a curious look.  
  
Sephiroth had intended to strip slowly, but when he saw Cloud's eyes light up with want as he began to unbutton his pants, that plan went out the window and around the corner, and he freed himself of his clothes as quickly as he could, coming back to lay beside Cloud. He pulled Cloud's naked body up against his, and felt Cloud shudder as their skin touched. He nuzzled Cloud, kissing and licking at his shoulder, even as he rolled Cloud onto his back, coming up to crouch between his legs. Their erections brushed, and Cloud let out a sharp gasp. Sephiroth felt shivers run down his spine.  
  
"Cloud…" His voice came out low and husky. "I…" Cloud smiled, even though his eyes were wide, almost scared.  
  
"I'm yours. I've always been yours.." He whispered. Sephiroth felt his pulse quicken at the thought. He kissed Cloud deeply, then brought his fingers to the blonde's lips. Cloud's tongue slid out, lapping at them, nipping and sucking. Sephiroth let out a groan, pulling his now dripping fingers away.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sephiroth whispered, hand poised between Cloud's legs. "Have you ever-" Cloud shook his head 'no' and Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise. "You-!" Cloud smiled lovingly.   
  
"I said I've always been yours." Cloud whispered. Sephiroth's heart nearly exploded with the force of Cloud's words, and he almost stopped right there, but Cloud had grabbed his hand and was guiding it towards him on his own. "I'm not afraid." He whispered. That was all Sephiroth needed. He slipped one finger into Cloud, watching his lover stiffen for a moment in reaction to the sudden invasion, then crying out as Sephiroth pushed in another finger, stretching him slightly. Sephiroth waited a moment as Cloud's panting slowed, then positioned himself over Cloud, pulling his hand away. His eyes caught Cloud's just before he thrust forward, and Sephiroth whished he hadn't seen the flash of pain he saw in Cloud's eyes. Cloud let out a strained cry, cutting it off when it came out louder than he'd expected. He clutched Sephiroth's shoulders, panting as Sephiroth buried himself into the warm body. Sephiroth waited, feeling Cloud relax around him. Slowly, carefully he began to move.  
  
Tifa, relaxing in the lounge on the Highwind, choked on her tea, proffered from Cid, as she heard a cry from the back of the ship. Leaping to her feet, she startled everyone in the room.   
  
"Cloud!" Cid jumped up in alarm as Tifa began to move towards the door, tea forgotten.  
  
"Whoa! Just hold on, sis!" He said, stopping her just before she got away. "Look, I promise you the kid's fine!"  
  
"But I heard a scream!" As if to punctuate her testimony, another distant cry could be heard. Cid grinned.   
  
"He's /fine/ Teef!" There was another series of softer, more strained cries. "He ain't in trouble, Sis." Cid said, smirking. Tifa paled as she realized just what it was she was hearing. Cid watched the color drain from Tifa's face, and she started to sink to the floor where she stood. Cid caught her, and hauled her to a nearby couch. Cid softened a little. The only reason he could handle the sounds coming from the living quarters, a level down and half an acre away, was because he was no better with Vincent, and therefore was in no place to complain. "C'mon, Teef. It's okay, really. Seph's an ok guy, and he's doing Cloud worlds of good." Tifa leaned into him as he sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her, awkwardly trying to comfort the woman. "There was a reason we haven't seen Cloud 'n six years," Cid went on. "The poor kid was fuckin' miserable. He din' want tuh see any of us because he couldn't bear how alone he felt, even with friends…. Least that's what I can tell by guess'in, and I'm pretty damned sure I'm right." Cid added. Tifa looked up at him, then winced as the cries increased: She swore she could hear Sephiroth's name in the mix. She almost felt sick, but held it together. "I know it hurts, and shit, I don't blame ya, but try 'n be happy for him, okay?" Cid said softly. Tifa looked up at him, surprised at the speech.  
  
"You've changed too, Cid." She pointed out. Cid laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that punk Vince's mellowed me out, damn him. But it's fuckin' worth it."  
  
"You think I'll find love someday too, Cid?" Cid grinned down at her.  
  
"Sure! There's always someone out there to love ya, you just gotta find 'em." He paused, giving Tifa a serious look. "But for you: You gotta be able to let go of Cloud first."  
  
" 'If you love something, set it free…'" Tifa whispered to herself.  
  
"Some shit like that, yeah." Cid agreed. In the distance, the noise had died down, and Cid mentally heaved a sigh. Personally, if he was going to hear sex screams on his ship, he preferred them to be his and Vincent's, but he figured it was bound to happen sooner or later. Hopefully, they'd learn to be quiet… Cid looked down at Tifa to see she'd dozed off with her head on her shoulder, and swore softly, suddenly feeling horribly awkward. He squirmed, but she had her weight on him, and he was trapped. He sighed, a resigned look set on his face. Fortunately, he was still able to get to his cigarettes. Lighting up, he decided not to worry about anything for a while.  
  
Sephiroth collapsed onto Cloud with one last final cry, release finally having come to both of them. Cloud lay panting, still pinned under him, clutching at him in a desperate embrace. Finally, getting his breath and his brain back, Sephiroth rolled off of Cloud, and kissed his face all over, tenderly as he could, encouraging Cloud in opening his beautiful eyes and looking at him. Cloud smiled lovingly at him. I won't say it,Thought Cloud. I know he knows, but I won't pin him with saying it now. It wouldn't be fair…  
  
"I love you." Cloud's eyes widened and his head snapped over to look at Sephiroth in alarm. Sephiroth smiled, kissing Cloud gently. "I love you, Cloud." He repeated. His voice had been shaking, heart fluttering like a panicked bird in his chest, but he said it, and he meant it, pouring that love into another kiss. He broke away to see Cloud crying, tears streaming down his cheeks by the gallon, it seemed, as if a great dam had broken way to floods. "Oh, Cloud…" Cloud hiccupped, throat catching and he began to sob. Sephiroth scooped him up in an instant, cradling him against his broad chest, letting Cloud cry. Cloud clung to him desperately, entire body shaking as he cried out years and years of never dreaming that one day his love and idol would ay those words back to him. He'd made the choice when Sephiroth had discovered his love, that he would be open, but never ask anything of Sephiroth in return. It wouldn't be fair to do that, he thought, and he was lucky enough just to have any sort of companionship, and a second chance. 'I love you, Cloud.'Sephiroth's voice rang in his head over and over, those words, and Cloud thought he could die for it. He kissed every bit of Sephiroth he could reach: chest, neck, collarbone, chin, face, everything. Finally recovering from the shock of his ultimate dream coming true, Cloud looked up, smiling, right into Sephiroth's brilliantly glowing eyes. Their color had returned to normal, and even seemed clearer than usual.  
  
"I love you too." Cloud hiccupped as if to ad emphasis, and Sephiroth chuckled a little, surprisingly happy.  
  
"I'm so glad. Thank you, Cloud."  
  
Aaaw! that waz soo swwwweeet...  
  
Dun worry, more action to come. Wait till we get to Barrett (sp?! dun remember! lol!)  
  
Huh...I think I managed to keep it within the propper raiting span... lol. heh. oh well. You won't complain, will ya? I DID warn you!  
  
OK, WHAT HAPPENED, IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT:  
  
Cloud and Sephy bang it hard: loudly. Tifa and Cid can hear them gettin it on from the Lounge, on the OTHER END OF THE SHIP, and a level up. Tifa, at first only hearing screams, starts to run to Cloud's 'rescue' but Cid, knowing full well what's happening (becuase he's well versed in it himself) stops her and she quickly realizes what's going on when more noise floats up to them. Cid talks her down, and she relaxes a little after he asks her to be happy for Cloud's sake: telling her that he hasn't been happy since Sephiroths' death and that Seph was the best thing that could happen to him, even if it is a little weird. She asks if he thinks she'll ever find love, and he says she will, as long as she can let go of Cloud...  
  
Done w/ the nasty, Sephiroth and Cloud have a very sweet moment togeter when Sephy tells Cloud he loves him, and Cloud has a total breakdown (tears of joy) and Sephiroth thanks Cloud for loving him, and being so caring.  
  
Ok. there it is, w/o the what...2 1/2 pages of lemon, lol :) ; 


	13. Not such a big surprise

Chapter 13Not such a big surprise after all!  
  
Sephiroth stretched as he walked, daring to go through the Highwind on his own for the first time. Cloud had been exhausted after their lovemaking, and Sephiroth had waited until he had fallen asleep and gone and cleaned up. Now he was moving back towards the galley, in search of dinner for himself and Cloud. Cloud…He smiled, eyes going distant for a moment. Cloud had curled up against him, naked and exhausted, and fallen asleep smiling sweetly. Its no wonder the little angel has touched me so deeply…He thought, picturing the lovely scene in his head.   
  
He wandered into the lounge by mistake, and paused at the doorway, ready to turn around and try again when he caught sight of Cid sitting on a couch by the door, grinning up at him. The girl, Tifa, was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He had his hand on her narrow shoulder awkwardly. He didn't look like he wanted to be there. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him, but so Cid had given him an equal look, and his expression faded to surprise.  
  
"You kids all finished back there?" He said smirking. Sephiroth's eyes widened for a moment in surprise then his face colored a little in embarrassment. Cid laughed. "Yeah, we all heard. No point in pretend'in it didn't happen, right?" Cid said, his grin stretching. Sephiroth let out a nervous chuckle. Tifa, woken by Cid's talking, lifted her head sleepily, only to look up, see Sephiroth and blush hotly, eyes wide. Cid laughed harder. "Oops!" He said teasingly. "So where's Cloud?" He asked more gently. Sephiroth's face softened warmly.  
  
"Asleep. I thought I'd find something for us for dinner and bring it back to him.." He said, shuffling his feet. It sounded strange and rather stupid to tell someone else, but Cid just grinned.  
  
"Fuckin' romantic! Jus'like Vince!" He stood, Tifa scooting over to let him up. "C'mon, I'll get you lovebirds somethin' good…" He led Sephiroth out of the room, leaving Tifa to watch them exit curiously.   
  
Sephiroth hadn't been too far off, and if he hadn't been daydreaming about Cloud, he realized, he probably wouldn't have gotten lost. He chuckled a little to himself, causing Cid, leading the way still, to glance back at him, but Sephiroth just shrugged it off and Cid turned back and walked on.  
  
Cloud woke shortly after Sephiroth had left the room. He had been soundly asleep, when he left, however, and now woke disoriented, sore, and suddenly scared. He couldn't understand why Sephiroth was not with him. He sat bolt upright, glancing about the room frantically, but he saw no sign of Sephiroth. The light was out in the bathroom, door hanging ajar in its emptiness, and his clothes were no longer in a heap on the floor where they had been dumped into a heap a few hours earlier. Cloud shivered, trying to convince himself that either the sex had been a dream, or that he was dreaming now, and he would wake up and everything would be fine and normal. It was hard to believe either, though, with the throbbing low at the base of his spine. Even with the mako healing him in his sleep, he would be sore for a while… He winced, hoping he was dreaming. It had been his first time with anyone, ever. He'd never wanted anyone other than Sephiroth, and though he tried, he couldn't move on from his infatuation with the silver haired demi-god. Gooseflesh rose on Cloud's bare skin. Silver haired sex god, that is…He had to smile. Sephiroth had fully taken him, and barely given back, but it had still been good for both of them. Cloud hiccupped. He remembered. It wasn't a dream. They'd came together, and then curled up and professed their love for one another. He said he loved me…Cloud thought, feeling his throat close and his chest tighten, eyes starting to sting. He was here…he was… why is he gone now???Cloud started to cry a little. He heard laughter outside his room: Cid's laughter, and he drew his face up, wiping his tears angrily. Cid knew, and he was laughing at him he was…  
  
The door opened, and Sephiroth appeared in the doorway, grinning widely -the expression making him so un-Sephiroth like Cloud felt he almost didn't recognize him… Though truthfully, Cloud would always know Sephiroth, no matter how he looked. The door opened wider, and Cloud saw that Sephiroth was expertly juggling several trays of food, almost comically trying to balance more trays than he had hands. Cid, it turns out, had opened the door for him, and also carried a tray with several more food items and a bottle of wine and glasses. He held the door open with is body while Sephiroth hurried in, panting, to relieve himself of some of the heavy trays. Cloud leapt up to help, realized he was still stark naked, and sank back below the sheets with an embarrassed cry. Sephiroth and Cid both broke into laughter as Cloud blushed hotly.  
  
"Shit, Kid. Relax. Its not like we've all seen it before!" Cloud blushed even harder at Cid's remark. Sephiroth laughed again, his laughter ringing clearly in the small room. It was a true laugh, unrestrained and sparkling, and the first time Cloud had really heard it. It sent his heart fluttering madly, and his eyes pricked lightly with misty tears. Sephiroth stopped laughing, looking down at him, seeing his expression.  
  
"…Cloud?" He raised an eyebrow, and Cloud smiled.  
  
"That's the first time I've rally heard you laugh." He said softly. Sephiroth ran a hand through his hair lightly, giving a nervous chuckle.   
  
"Huh…" Cid coughed violently, then cut off the noise as soon as Sephiroth and Cloud both glanced his direction. He set down his tray and scooted out of the room.  
  
"I'll leave you two fuckin' lovebirds to yer own fluff." He said roughly, grinning. Cloud blushed again. Cid shot them a wink and sauntered out of the room.  
  
Shutting the door securely behind him, Cid turned and nearly collided with Tifa.  
  
"Fuck, Woman!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands to his head expressing his surprise rather comically. "The hell you doin'?" Tifa glanced at the floor guiltily.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure Cloud was really ok…" She muttered softly. Cid laughed, leading her down the hallway, away from the room.  
  
"Shit, Teef. Don't you trust us?" Cid asked, tone light. He knew he couldn't be overbearing on her right now, even though he really wanted to chew her out for snooping.   
  
"Yeah, Cid…But…I just had to see for myself…" She said softly.  
  
"Well, what did you see?" Cid asked pointedly. Tifa sighed.  
  
"Cloud smiling…" She said. "I've never seen him smile that much. He was always so…"  
  
"Tense?"  
  
"Yeah… And withdrawn." She added. "I don't think I could have imagined him that way…" Cid shrugged, lighting a cigarette and stuffing it in between his teeth casually. "And…." She trailed off a moment. This burned. "Sephiroth… he…"  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Cid said thoughtfully. "Fucks' really opened up."  
  
"He was laughing… it was so real and sincere it was almost contagious." Tifa reflected, clamping her eyes shut for a moment as she walked. "I know I could never have imagined THAT." Cid laughed.  
  
"Cloud's saved 'im, Teef. Or maybe he's saved himself by yankin' that damed stick outta his ass, I dunno, but he sure aint the fuckin maniac we fought six years ago…" Cid reflected, stretching as he walked. Personally, he'd enjoyed sharing a few precious moments between Cloud and Sephiroth. The air in that room had felt lighter, and it had left him feeling content and relaxed. It reminded him of how he and Vincent were together.  
  
"I'm glad of that." Tifa responded after a moment. Cid snorted.  
  
"Fuck, we all are. Cloud especially, I think. I could see it behind his eyes, he was as afraid as the rest of us, but I don't think we have anything to fear with Sephiroth any more. Tifa nodded.  
  
"I never though I'd say this, but I think you're right, Cid."  
  
"Fuck! Of course I'm fuckin right!" Tifa laughed. Good 'ol Cid…She punched his arm lightly and he lunged with the light play punch, grabbing his arm. "Ooow! Watchit woman, yer gunna fuckin kill me with yer damned boxin'!" Tifa laughed more openly. Cid smiled. "That's more like it!" He said, giving her a light hug for a moment.  
  
Two days passed on the flight to Cosmo Canyon, Cloud waking up that morning to Cid's loud announcement over the comm. That they'd be landing in an hour's time. Yawning, he'd gotten up, idly noticing that not only had he slept in incredibly late, but that Sephiroth had apparently not slept in. The room was devoid of the Ex-General but this no longer terrified Cloud as it had the first time he'd woken up, alone in their shared bed. Now he just chuckled wryly and got up and dressed himself, wandering out of the living areas of the Highwind and down to the lounge, hoping for some coffee.   
  
Cloud wandered into the lounge itself, still rather sleepy, and barely noticed as a few very important things registered in his mind, waking him up quickly. He saw Tifa, and Sephiroth: Sitting at the same small table…Arm wrestling. Cloud froze, gaping. Tifa looked up, eyes sparkling with laughter as she noticed Cloud's shocked expression. She waved with her free hand at him excitedly.  
  
"Hey Cloud!" She cried as Cloud walked dazedly over to them. "You missed it! I won last time!"  
  
"I let her." Sephiroth said flatly, and Tifa shot him a mean glare.  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"Did too."   
  
"Did not! I saw your shocked expression!" Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Cloud gaped.  
  
"Um…" He began looking at Tifa. "Who are you and what have you done with Tifa?" He asked, half joking, have dead serious. He was a little freaked out. Tifa laughed. Cloud shook his head.  
  
"You're both freaking me out." Tifa opened her mouth to say something but Cid sauntered in.  
  
"You kids might wanna hang onto yer asses, we'll be landing shortly. Dun want any of ya to get yer damned necks broken or something!" Laughing Cid wandered off again, leaving the unlikely trio looking and feeling rather concerned.  
  
"He scares me sometimes." Sephiroth murmured softly. Cloud and Tifa nodded mutely in agreement.  
  
Despite Cid's warnings, the landing was perfectly uneventful, thank heavens, and a while later, Cid, Vincent, Tifa, Cloud and Sephiroth all found themselves climbing up the steep stone-cut stairway to the exotic town of Cosmo Canyon.   
  
Panting, Cloud leaned on the wooden sign post that welcomed visitors, grinning lopsided.  
  
"Outta shape…" He breathed, laughing a little. Cid had barely made it up alive, but Tifa, Vincent and Sephiroth seemed fine. Sephiroth was staring at him blankly.  
  
"Seemed fine last night." He said, smirking, causing Cloud to blush to the same shade of red as the canyon rock around them. Tifa made a choking sound.  
  
"Hello there, travelers." Came a friendly voice. All five of them turned to face the man who had greeted them. "May I lead you to our tavern, or perhaps our accommodations…?" Cloud smiled but shook his head.  
  
"No, but perhaps you can tell us where to find Nanaki?" He suggested. The mans' eyes lit up.  
  
"You are friends of Nanaki!? Please! Welcome! I will go and get him right now, if you'd be so kind as to tell me who exactly is calling upon him.  
  
"Tell him Cloud Strife has come for a visit and some important questions." The man clapped his hands together excitedly.  
  
"Wonderful! Make yourselves at home here, friends. Nanaki will be with you shortly." With that, he turned and literally ran, leaping up flights of staircases and disappearing inside, moving upwards towards the observatory atop the highest building. All stood in silence a moment in his wake.  
  
"Exuberant fellow." Sephiroth noted. Cid snorted.   
  
"No shit!" He'd been watching the way the man ran up flight after flight of stairs without ever slowing down once. Vincent laughed lightly.  
  
"These people probably get a workout just trying to go home each day. These stairs are probably nothing to the natives. Its only outsiders like us who are daunted by so much climbing…" he observed softly. A flash of orange brighter than the red stone that made up the earth around them caught their eyes as Nanaki bounded down stairs, skipping whole flights as the giant cat leapt from landing to landing, quickly skidding to a dusty halt in front of the small group of visitors.  
  
"Cloud!" Nanaki grinned his toothy feline smile, dipping his head in a bow. "And Tifa, Cid, Vincent!" He paused, single yellow eye rolling past Cloud to Sephiroth. "My…I Never thought I'd be meeting you again… I'll assume that since you are with Cloud and his friends, and no one seems alarmed, that you are no longer foe, but friend…?" He said carefully. Sephiroth was still looking a little wide eyed over the fact that a giant talking cat had recognized him, but not tired to kill him, and of course, that said cat was indeed talking! He nodded slowly after a moment of recovery.  
  
"The life stream brought me back about a month ago." He said. "I'm assuming that the Planet has decided on giving me a second chance at life…Though why, I do not know…" He swallowed. Nanaki nodded, accepting this, then watched them for another moment in silence.  
  
"You stand closest to Cloud, which surprises me." He said insightfully. Cloud let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head abashedly.  
  
"Well, you see…"  
  
"I love him." Sephiroth announced abruptly, causing Cloud to let out a small gasp. Nanaki didn't really have an eyebrow to raise, but he gave off a very good impression of doing so to the others. He was quiet for a quite a while after that.  
  
"What is your take on this, Cloud?" He asked thoughtfully. Cloud smiled, leaning back against Sephiroth.  
  
"I've never been happier." He whispered. Nanaki nodded.  
  
"Well then, welcome, Sephiroth." He said, dipping his body in his version of a bow again. At their sides, Cloud's hand found Sephiroth's and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, and Sephiroth relaxed a little. He knew that he would be meeting each of Cloud's old friends, and therefore each of his former enemies, and felt a deep anxiety over each. Nanaki had taken his presence calmly, and actually didn't even seem very surprised to see him, and had instantly accepted his relationship with Cloud, again not showing much surprise. Now they followed the great cat in towards the town at a casual stroll, Sephiroth lingering in the back of the small procession, feeling out of place as always. Up front, the others were filling Nanaki in on the past six years of silence.  
  
"Cloud," Nanaki began after a break in the conversation. "I was told you came with an important question. What might that be?" He asked curiously.   
  
"I've been receiving a strange visitor. Twice now: The first time, he found me in a bar, and led me through hints and riddles and one scribbled message to the Northern Crater where I found Sephiroth… He came again to us in Kalm only a few days ago, and told us that there was another that the Lifestream was returning to the Planet…But he would not tell us who, when, or most pointedly, where. I feel that if it wasn't an eminent event, however, that he would not have told us. It was Vincent's idea to come to you to see if you'd noticed any changes in the Lifestream…" Cloud finished. Nanaki considered his words quietly.  
  
"…Who was this messenger?"  
  
"We dunno," Cid piped in. "Kept his face covered in a fuckin' hood, but he was damn creepy. He kinda did something weird to Cloud when he touched him, and fuckin knocked Sephiroth flat on his ass with nothin' more than a touch. Sephiroth frowned. Thanks a lot, Highwind…He though sourly, embarrassed that that detail had to be brought forward. "Makes me think whoever-the-fuck he is he's damn powerful…" Cid finished. Sephiroth mentally shrugged, realizing the pilot had a point.  
  
"Most interesting…" Nanaki said. They had gone up three flights of stairs and were now inside, still heading up. "I have noticed some changes in the Lifestream. A very violent one about the time Sephiroth would have been returned, and another one is building…" He informed them. Cloud and Sephiroth both grew excited.   
  
"Can you tell where?" Cloud asked excitedly.   
  
"Come, lets see." He led them up to the observatory. The small room was filled with all kinds of monitors and apparatus that Sephiroth didn't recognize. They all looked hand developed, built to serve a single purpose. "I can hear the heartbeat of the Planet from here," Nanaki explained, mostly, Sephiroth realized, for his benefit. "Six years ago during the threat of Jenova and Meteor, I could hear it cry. It still speaks, but in whispers now, calmed by the absence of threat." He led them over to a monitor, pawing a flip-lever to power it up. Sephiroth glanced around and noticed that everything had been modified for Nanaki's use. The screen Nanaki had activated glowed, a map of the world, of sorts, showing the high and low points of the Lifestream beneath the soil, brightest points showing where it actually broke the surface, dim areas where it was buried deep beneath oceans or mountains. Currents were also shown, mostly moving smoothly like wind currents underground, except for in certain areas, also where it broke the surface, where it swirled and churned violently. Presently, they could see what looked like the eye of a hurricane boiling near Mideel. Nanaki grunted. "This has happened since I last checked yesterday." He said. "There was a small level of turbulence yesterday, but it seems to have nearly reached a climax… I would say that this is where you need to look…" Cloud nodded, taking in everything with wide, excited eyes. Sephiroth felt his heart hammer a little too. Mideel… Of course it would be Mideel.  
  
"We should get there as soon as possible, then." Cloud announced breathlessly. Nanaki nodded in agreement. "Will you be joining us, Nanaki?" The great cat shook his head in negation.  
  
"No, I must stay here." He declined. "But I shall stay here and watch the Lifestream now that I know there is something amiss. I will contact you if anything comes up or changes." Cloud sighed sadly.  
  
"I would have enjoyed your company, Nanaki, but I understand. Thank you." Nanaki bowed.   
  
"Be well and good luck, friends." He said, grinning. Cloud hugged the great cat, Tifa kissed his head, Vincent and Sephiroth thanking him. Cid saluted and warned not to get too many hairballs, causing everyone to groan.  
  
"What?" He demanded indignantly. Vincent elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "What?!" Tifa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really, Cid. You're so tactless!"  
  
"What's 'tactless'?" Vincent slapped his forehead.  
  
AN: Freeze Dried and ready to serve!  
  
yeah. this was kinda a boring chappie, sorry. lol :) Plot bunnies told me I had to quit with the yummie Cloud/Sephy sex and get a few important events out of the way. sigh so sad! lol :) I need to write you guys a nice steamy one shot side story, eh? lol :) More Avalance fun to come! Yeah, I know Visiting Nanaki (Red XIII) was kinda anti-climatic, but I just feel that he WOULDN'T be shaken by Sephiroth suddenly appearing. Hell, he wasn't ever shaken by ANYTHING! (hes soo cool!!!) So yeah. Time for someone to give SEPHY a surprise for once.hehe :)  
  
Hope you enjoy. More to come, sorry I was slow to update again. the second half of the week is really busy for me and I don't have very much if any time to write cries Don't worry, though. If you don't have this, you'll have False Advertising (which, I've decided, I'm going to tie directly into this one, ending FA where Cid picks up Cloud and Sephiroth. :) Sound fun??) 


	14. No more Bitch Slapping!

Chapter 14 No more Bitch Slapping!  
  
Climbing back up to the Highwind, Cloud found himself feeling distant, and not able to pull back from it, lost in thought. It wasn't until he slipped climbing the simple rope ladder to board the hovering airship that he realized he was even out of it. Sephiroth, just behind him, threw a hand up to support Cloud, even though he'd caught himself just fine. He didn't say a word, just followed Cloud up and over the railing on deck and into the dim light of the interior of the ship.   
  
Sephiroth had noticed Cloud's eyes had a particularly dark cast to them with his thoughtfulness. He hadn't seen Cloud that serious since that faithful battle six years ago. He winced, remembering the intense gaze he'd been pinned by even then. He hung close to Cloud, no so much concerned, but rather left akimbo by Cloud's sudden turn of mood. He understood that this was more in Cloud's nature than his other more lively moods that he'd been displaying, but it was still a surprise for Sephiroth to see sweet, boyish, lovesick Cloud Strife turn so suddenly serious.   
  
Tifa had noticed as well, but was more resigned to it, and simply left the both of them alone and went off to harass Cid, her new favorite pastime.  
  
Reaching his room, Cloud simply flopped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh, sprawled on his back. He rubbed his eyes wearily. Sephiroth came to sit next to him, gently tracing his fingertips over Cloud's bare arm, causing the blonde to look up at him and smile.  
  
"There you are…" Sephiroth whispered. Cloud shut his eyes, smiling softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here…Don't worry." Sephiroth pulled Cloud up from where he lay to hug him tightly.  
  
"You're worried about something, so why shouldn't I worry?" Sephiroth said gently. "Misery loves company, Cloud." Cloud snorted.  
  
"No shit. You don't have to tell me that." He snuggled against Sephiroth's broad shoulder. "Besides, I'm not miserable. Not even unhappy, just lost in thought…" Sephiroth chuckled a little.  
  
"Don't get too lost." He warned, a smile in his voice, but words serious. "…Care to share?" He added curiously. Cloud laughed.  
  
"My, aren't we nosy!" Cloud made a rude face at him. Sephiroth balked.  
  
"I don't suppose I can still pull rank on you for that?" Cloud laughed a little.  
  
"No, you cannot. But I'll tell you anyway." He snuggled in a little closer, reclining a little against his newfound lover. "I was thinking back to my days in SOLDIER." He began softly, laughing a little, eyes shining with nostalgia. "I used to pester Zack every day to give me another chance somehow to see you…" He laughed again, almost nervously. "He bent over backwards for me, you know." Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"He bent over backwards for anyone who needed a smile." Sephiroth barked out a crisp laugh. "Bent over backwards, or danced like a woman in smoky bars, or started food fights if you needed to escape a sticky social situation…" Cloud giggled.  
  
"I can't see Zack dancing like a woman." Cloud paused. "…He probably rolled over in his grave to know you said that." He added, smirking. Sephiroth laughed.  
  
"Nah, he invited a photographer to document that one." Cloud choked. He shook his head.  
  
"You think he's happy, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked quietly.  
  
"Who? Zack?!"  
  
"Yeah… He always did so much for everyone else, I hope he finally found something for himself." Cloud said sadly. Sephiroth looked down at him, startled. "When Hojo had us… He never once looked downcast if I was around, or if he thought I was looking. He always grinned, or said something silly… I remember one time, Hojo was 'testing his nerve connections' and Zack was just screaming, but whenever he had the strength, he would look over and flash a grin at me, like it was nothing and he was having the time of his life… He doesn't know, but I saw him every now and then, when he thought I was asleep or too out of it to notice…He was usually crying… I just hope he got everything wonderful he deserved once he reached the Promised Land…" Sephiroth nodded in agreement, staying silent. He had never known a single detail about what Cloud and Zack had gone through…He had only vaguely been even aware of it until his rebirth only weeks earlier, when he finally had full control of his mind once again. He squeezed Cloud tightly.  
  
"I'm sure he has." Sephiroth reassured. Cloud was clinging to him, betraying his depression.  
  
"Do you think its him, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked after sitting in silence for a while. Sephiroth bit his lip.  
  
"Only time will tell, Cloud." He said gently after a moment's thought. He kissed Cloud's head, then tilted it back to kiss Cloud gently on the lips. Cloud sighed into the kiss, warming quickly as Sephiroth leaned him back to the bed, deepening the kiss.  
  
Cloud moaned into the kiss, letting Sephiroth take him away for a while. It felt good, his body warming as Sephiroth pushed him back to settle his weight over Cloud's thin body. It wasn't crushing, but actually made Cloud feel safe and secure. He knew nothing could get through Sephiroth: He was in the safest place in the world. Sephiroth was kissing languidly down the side of his neck, but Cloud just sighed, apparently not in the same mood as Sephiroth. Eventually giving up, Sephiroth simply rolled over to snuggle up beside Cloud.  
  
"So how's it been…being with us?" Cloud asked after a few peacefully long minutes. Sephiroth lifted his head to look at Cloud.  
  
"Um… Well, your um…cat friend….uh…"  
  
"Nanaki."  
  
"Yeah… he didn't try to kill me or anything…so I guess I'm doing ok… and Tifa stopped giving me death glares…well, mostly…" He amended belatedly. Cloud shot him a look.  
  
"She still giving you a hard time?!"  
  
"Only when I don't let her win at arm wrestling." Sephiroth said flatly. Cloud blinked, eyes suddenly watering as he tried to keep his face straight. He blinked again rapidly, as Sephiroth just sat up, giving him this deadpan stare. One of Cloud's lips trembled, and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him. Cloud lost it and burst into laughter. He leapt forward, hugging Sephiroth and burying his face into his chest trying to muffle his laughter. "You think its funny?" Cloud giggled, covering his mouth with both hands firmly to try and stop it. Sephiroth continued to watch him blankly. "…You giggle like a girl." He said flatly, and Cloud started giggling even harder, though now he was also blushing hotly in embarrassment. Sephiroth shook his head. "DAMNIT CLOUD!" He said sharply. Cloud froze, his laughter dieing a horrible painful death in his throat, eyes wide and alarmed. Sephiroth softened, grinning suddenly. "You're so damned cute!" He said softly, kissing Cloud's nose, making the blonde sniffle, blinking. Cloud looked back up once he'd recovered into Sephiroth's still shining smile.  
  
"You were yanking my chain! DAMNIT!" He realized aloud. It was Sephiroth's turn to burst into uncontrollable laughter. Cloud watched Sephiroth as the usually overly composed war general nearly rolled off the bed laughing. He had the sudden sick urge to just whack the man upside the head. He didn't think he should though…but, oh, Sephiroth needed a good bap. Cloud screwed up his courage, sighted the side of Sephiroth's head in his mind, drew his hand back a short ways, scrunched his eyes shut and brought the flat of his palm to bear just above Sephiroth's ear. Sephiroth let out a startled yelp, jumping, and actually DID fall off the bed. He got up, looking at Cloud in surprise. Cloud was actually feeling quite smug. If only he'd known when he was fourteen and a shaky little cadet dreaming of SOLDIER that he would one day whack the Great General Sephiroth upside the head. He'd rather liked that. He was still watching Sephiroth's humor-filled surprise when Sephiroth's eyes darted clean past Cloud to the door. Cloud turned to follow his gaze to see Vincent standing in the open doorway, smirking openly. Cloud looked from Sephiroth, on the floor still, to Vincent, and back. He snorted, then started laughing lightly. Vincent, judging from his expression, had seen it all. He raised an eyebrow. Cloud blinked. Hadn't he just seen Sephiroth do that?! He shrugged it off. Like father like son…Vincent stayed quiet a moment longer then burst into a full out belly laugh that he must have learned from his days with Cid. Cloud had never heard Vincent laugh quite like that before. Though this did earn such a laugh.  
  
From down the hallway, Cid came scooting up next to Vincent, looking excited.  
  
"Whad I miss, damnit?!" He cried, pulling on Vincent's claw-arm like a little boy. Vincent just turned and looked at Cid and started to laugh in his face.  
  
"You missed it, Highwind!" Sephiroth by now had gotten up off the floor.  
  
"Thank heavens," He muttered, giving Cloud a playful shove. Cloud giggled.  
  
"Oh, come the fuck on!" Vincent stared blankly at Cid for a moment.  
  
"Maybe later, Cid." He said flatly. Cid blushed. That had sounded awful. Abashed, he mellowed a little. Vincent smiled warmly as Cid settled down, and swung an arm over the slightly shorter man's shoulders. "You just missed a history-making moment, Cid." He said matter-of-factly. Cid blinked, waiting but Vincent didn't expand.  
  
"Well what happened, damnit!?!" Cloud giggled, and Cid turned to look wide eyed and the blushing, spiky haired blonde. Cloud grinned cheekily. Cid looked back to Vincent, sky blue eyes wide and watering, a begging expression on his face.  
  
"C'mon VIN! Tell me what happened, /PLEAAAAAAASE/?!" Vincent grinned.  
  
"Only if you quit smoking." He said simply. Cid thought on that a moment, looking at the half-spent cigarette he was presently holding. He looked at it, back to Cloud and Sephiroth, to Vincent, then back to the cigarette. He glance over his shoulder into the hallway as if to see if anyone was there to give him advice. He looked back down to the smoke in his hand. He shrugged, stuffed it back between his lips, grinned around it at Vincent and said,   
  
"Aaah! Fuck that!" Vincent snorted, taking the cigarette out of Cid's mouth and kissing Cid firmly on the lips. Sephiroth, still in his rare teasing mood, made a gagging noise.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!" He whined in a teenagerly voice. Vincent had to break the kiss because he was laughing again. Cloud was staring at Sephiroth like he'd just sprouted another head that greatly resembled the late President ShinRa. Sephiroth smirked. "My work here is done." He said smugly. Cid glared at him from where he was still frozen half in Vincent's embrace.  
  
"I think I preferred you fuckin' tryin' to destroy the goddamned planet!" He declared, then hauled Vincent into the more private location of the middle of the hallway, just out of eyeshot from the open door.   
  
One of them, Vincent or Cid, Cloud couldn't tell, let out a half yelp, half moan. Cloud squelched and leapt to his feet, ran to the door, and slammed it shut, looking pale.   
  
Just as he sat down next to Sephiroth, there was another, louder moan that made Cloud turn a rather sickly shade of green. There was an ominous thump and Cloud leapt to his feet, pulling off one shoe as he stalked toward the door. Swinging the door open quickly, he chucked his boot into the hallway. There was a dull thud and a stream of profanity from Cid, and then the sound of fading footsteps. And more curses from Cid. Cloud ran out, retrieved his shoe, and came back in, strutting.  
  
"My, we have a way with people, Strife." Sephiroth said, rolling his brilliant mako eyes. Cloud grinned.  
  
By the time the Highwind had crossed a continent and a half and reached Mideel, Cloud had proudly whacked Sephiroth three times. Only three, though, because on the third, Sephiroth had decided he might like to whack back. He wasn't as gentle as Cloud had been, and Cloud had decided maybe it wasn't a good idea to antagonize the warrior. Tifa had also tried Cloud's new trick. Sephiroth, wary now of her tendency to follow in Cloud's footsteps, had been ready for her, and merely caught her hand about a foot from his head… without ever turning around. That had sealed it, and while Sephiroth inwardly thought it was rather funny (though not quite as hilarious as the others seemed to think it was) he didn't like to be the butt of jokes.   
  
As the Highwind hovered over the now rebuilt town, Tifa, still smirking from her attempt at Sephiroth's head, sauntered up to the much larger man.  
  
"We gotta spar sometime!" She said, a little too cheerfully. Sephiroth snorted.  
  
"I think not."   
  
"C'mon! Half strength!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Arm wrestling?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine! Bitch slapping contest!" Sephiroth turned to her, raising an eyebrow. Tifa smirked. "I could bitch slap you right back to the crater, big guy!"  
  
"TIFA!" Tifa turned, grinning, to see Cloud gaping at her incredulously. "Are you threatening to bitch slap Sephiroth?!" He cried. Sephiroth laughed.  
  
"No! She's challenging me to a Bitch Slapping Contest!" Cloud paled.  
  
"Watch out, then." He said seriously, making Sephiroth raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't think I can bitch slap someone?" He asked flatly. Cloud laughed.  
  
"No, I think you could knock someone's lights out, or slice them into sushi. I can't see you bitch slapping though. Anyway, I'm just saying watch out. Tifa's vicious."  
  
"Well we knew that already!"  
  
"HEY! I'm /still/ here!"  
  
"And?" Sephiroth said dryly, turning in time to barely duck an open handed slap across the face that would have likely knocked it clean off.  
  
"Not now, goddamnit!" Cid's voice bellowed from right behind them. Sephiroth held in his relieved sigh.  
  
"AAaw! Ciiiid!" Tifa whined. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. She was starting to annoy him despite his best efforts to hold a good humor. The old Sephiroth pride and ego still lived, and while he did his best to keep them squashed deep down and out of his way, knowing they turned him into a complete asshole, sometimes people seemed to just do everything they could to make him snap. He caught Cid's eyes, hoping to silently portray this to the pilot. Cid played the idiot, Sephiroth had learned, but he was as clever as any man, if not more so. True to Sephiroth's hopes, Cid's eyes widened a moment in surprise and mild alarm, and quickly moved to place himself between Sephiroth and Tifa (a dangerous position to say the least) and steered Tifa the other direction.  
  
"Hey! I heard that old jackass Wallace is still down there somewhere, too!" He said, changing topic. Cloud paled, swearing under his breath. Sephiroth didn't miss that either.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Barrett." Cloud said dryly. "He's the original leader of AVALANCHE. He'll either flop over and die on seeing you or destroy the whole town." Sephiroth groaned.  
  
"Are we in danger then?" He asked after a moment to rub his eyes. Cloud's face darkened.  
  
"We better not be…"  
  
"Hey! Love birds!" Cloud and Sephiroth turned to where Cid was standing at the top of the ladder going down. "Are we scooping up dead people outta the goddamn Lifestream, or just standing there?!" Sephiroth snorted.  
  
"Both," He announced as they hurried over to where Cid was waiting for them. Cid laughed, waiting for them to go down then following. Sephiroth noticed dully that his spear was firmly strapped to his back  
  
"Do you always travel armed, Highwind?" He asked once they were on solid ground again. Cid ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Eh, call me paranoid if you like, I don't give a shit, but yeah, I decided I wanted her today." Sephiroth shrugged satisfied.  
  
Walking into town, Sephiroth had to fight back a wave of nausea. The smell of mako was so strong and livid that it made his head spin. The smell itself wasn't so bad, bitter and earthy and slightly acidic, but he'd spent too much time closer than humans are supposed to be to mako, and it brought back bad memories and feelings. He noticed Cloud wasn't faring much better, his eyes glazing over a little, and wrapped an arm around the blonde's narrow shoulders, giving him a light squeeze. Cloud looked up at him, eyes shining with gratitude and love. Sephiroth smiled weakly.  
  
"Damnit! Why does this fuckin shit always have to stink to high heaven?!" Cid demanded loudly once they'd gotten closer to the still existing mako lake that formed the center of the area. The town had been rebuilt off to one side, and they had skirted it, reaching the giant lake of green quickly.  
  
"Its not something living creatures were meant to interact with." Sephiroth said quietly. They reached the shore, deadly burning mako lapping gently only feet from where they stood. All five of them stood, squinting against the brilliant green glow. The swirling depths went down forever, clear and dark, sparkling deep into the earth. Only in one spot , several meters out, was dark. "There's something out there."   
  
"Do you think it's really a body? Its hard to tell." Vincent said from where he stood on an old stack of rocks for a higher vantage point. He shaded his eyes with his human hand, peering. "It's not like we can just walk out there and look." He added. A spark went through Sephiroth's mind.  
  
"Aah!" He dropped to one knee, shutting his eyes against the piercing sensation. Beside him, Cloud had dropped to his side, arms around his shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. Sephiroth had relaxed, though, and kept his eyes shut.   
  
"Shh. Cloud, its alright… I can see…" He dropped his head, concentrating. "Its like I can see everything out there in the mako, as if I'm traveling through it… I'm almost there….yeah…it's a body…" His eyes flashed open, looking wild, and he stood abruptly with an alarmed cry. Cloud stumbled back, nearly knocked over. "We have to get him!" He shouted urgently. Sephiroth cast around for anything to cover the unreachable distance through the deadly liquid. Urgency was building up inside of him, and one look in Cloud's eyes, and the notion spread from him to Cloud as well. Still casting around, Sephiroth spotted a old tangle of rope, old and faded. He dashed over to it, tested its strength. It was old, but strong. Good enough. He handed one end to Cloud. "Don't let go." He whispered. With that, he threw his shirt and shoes off, tied the rope quickly around his waist and dove into the mako.   
  
"Sephiroth!" Cloud's scream pierced the instant ringing in Sephiroth's ears. The mako burned every inch of his skin, frozen. The liquid was thick and clung to him, and he had to struggle to keep his head above it, but he managed, swimming out furiously to the figure floating face down in the acid like green. Sephiroth reached the body, and wrapped one arm around the torso.   
  
"I've got you…god, please be alive…" He whispered, heading back in without even checking.  
  
Halfway back, the effects of the mako was starting to overwhelm him. Sephiroth's hearing had disappeared, and his vision was fading to black, limbs watery and burning like they would disintegrate any moment. He looked up, saw everyone watching him intently, and realized that while he vaguely remembered them, he couldn't think of their names. His head lolled, and he slumped, sinking.  
  
AN: Oopsies, sorry this took so long to update. . I was suffering from writers block...But I guess I did ok...20 chappies between this sotry and False Advertising in two weeks without loosing steam for so long...that's gotta count for SOMETHING lol :)  
  
...I need a muse.... A friend of mine gave me this great image of Sephiroth ina straw skirt doing the hula... hehe.... but... I think that was more distracting than anything. I was really having a hard time getting going, but I think I'm doing ok now.  
  
And yes, I did this clifhanger on purpose! MUAHAHAHA! This was originally the first half of a single chapter, but it got really long, so I split it up :) Yeah, I'm evil, what can I say! lol :) 


	15. Gift from the Planet

Chapter 15 Gift from the Planet  
  
Cloud watched Sephiroth intently, silently praying that he didn't just give his life away in his rash move. Sephiroth swam strongly, fighting the pulling currents of the mako, reaching the figure in the water and making it halfway back before passing out suddenly. Cloud let out a startled cry, and gave the rope he held a strong tug.  
  
"HELP ME DAMNIT!" He screamed to the others. The weight of two men, fifteen feet out in the clinging, pulling almost-alive mako was too much for him alone. Cid and Vincent rushed over, Tifa trailing behind them, and together the four hauled Sephiroth, still holding tight to the body with one arm, out of the mako. Cloud rushed over to Sephiroth, touched his skin and let out a hiss, snatching his hand back. He was still soaked in mako and Cloud had received a hearty burn to his fingertips. He turned back to Tifa. "Go into town, Tifa, get blankets, towels and if you can see if that doctor is still here. HURRY!" Tifa turned on her heel and ran full speed back up the rocky slope leading to the huge hole, and into town. He could hear her yelling for assistance to other pedestrians on the way. He turned back to Sephiroth. His eyes had opened, glowing so brightly they almost looked yellow, and he was watching him hazily. Cloud reached down, and ignoring the burn, wiped the mako off of Sephiroth's face, clearing his eyes and mouth. Sephiroth parted his lips, perhaps to try and speak, but his teeth started to chatter violently. He was shivering harshly. Unable to entirely wait for Tifa, Cloud peeled his own shirt off and started drying Sephiroth off with it. Sephiroth coughed, gagged, and turned his head weakly to spit out a mouthful of mako. He let out a hoarse groan, letting his head relax tiredly. "Tifa's getting help." Cloud whispered gently. He wanted to yell at Sephiroth, tell him he was crazy, that what he'd done was stupid and admonish himself for risking his life like that, but he didn't. It wouldn't be right, and Sephiroth was in no shape to take a verbal lashing, and he had succeeded.   
  
Tifa came charging back, an older man in a lab coat carrying a briefcase huffing behind her. She came skidding to a halt at Cloud's side, handing him a towel so he could finish with Sephiroth. He grabbed a blanket, and wrapped the silver haired man up securely, and Sephiroth stopped shivering so harshly. He went to work on the other man, laying motionless by Sephiroth's side. Cloud rolled the person over and let out a cry, nearly falling over backwards. Lips trembling, Cloud set to work going through the same process he had with Sephiroth, trying not to break down as he did so. Please be alive… please live…The doctor was there, checking out Sephiroth behind him, talking to the man, asking him yes or no questions. He heard him say that he was amazed he'd lived. Sephiroth snorted.  
  
"This happens a lot to me." He said hoarsely. Cloud had to smile. The doctor made a quizzical sound but then moved to Cloud.   
  
"You've been exposed too young man." He said. Cloud turned to look the older man right in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Loads of times." The mans' eyes went wide.   
  
"I remember you! We found you in the life stream six years ago before Meteor!" Cloud gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So glad to see you made it alright." Cloud winced. He'd been really messed up back then.  
  
"Yeah." The doctor went over to the other unconscious man.  
  
"This one doesn't seem to have made it as well as your friend."  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"I think we can help him. You were worse off than this when we found you…" Cloud nodded. "…How'd he get in there in the first place is what I want to know." The doctor went on. "Its obvious you were rescuing him, but how'd he end up needing rescuing?" Cloud swallowed. Should he tell the truth? He wasn't sure he should.  
  
"The Planet brought him back. He's been dead for years." Cloud said softly. "And he's not the first." Cloud said, pointedly looking over at Sephiroth, who was now propped up against one of Vincent's legs, looking very ill, but alert. "We were told that the planet would return another person to life, but we didn't know who, when or where. We got lucky, I guess…" The doctor nodded, not saying anything more, and simply went to work.  
  
A half hour later they were back up in the rebuilt town of Mideel, Sephiroth in clean, dry clothes and given pain killers, propped weakly in a wheelchair, resting. A few more minutes in the mako, it seemed, and he would have likely been bedridden for another month. Cloud leaned on the handles to the wheelchair feeling mentally winded. The latest gift from the planet lay clean and dry on a white hospital bed, completely unconscious, breathing shallow but evenly. Moving closer, Cloud reached out and lightly touched the man's hand. It was warm to the touch, which was reassuring. Tifa came in behind him, brushing Cloud's shoulder gently, making Cloud jump. Tifa looked sorrily at Cloud, sighing.   
  
"I remember him…" She said softly after a moment. Cloud nodded.   
  
"Who could forget him?" He said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Zack touched the lives of everyone he met…" Sephiroth said suddenly, voice hoarse and barely audible but still there. Cloud nodded in agreement. He pushed a strand of wild black hair out of Zack's still face gently, silently promising his friend that he and Sephiroth would do a better job of being there for /him/ this time.  
  
Cloud stepped back to his position behind Sephiroth, just in time for the door to burst open, and a very large man to come blundering in. Closer to the door, Vincent and Cid had to leap out of the way as Barrett came in whether or not they liked it.  
  
"Cloud! Why th' hell din' ya tell me yer spiky ass was in town?!" He demanded loudly. Blocked from Barrett's view by Cloud's body, Sephiroth winced at the loud voice. Everything hurt right now, especially his ears and eyes. Cloud turned, alarmed that Barrett had found out there were in town so quickly. He wasn't ready for this yet…  
  
"Shit, Wallace!" Cid said sharply form behind the large man. "We were busy pull'n people outta the fuckin Lifestream!" Barrett blinked, surprised.  
  
"I coulda' helped, damnit!" He said indignantly.   
  
"You wouldn't wanted to have, Barrett." Cloud said softly. He was helping Sephiroth to stand shakily, turning with the silver-haired man to face Barrett. Cloud kept close to Sephiroth, both partially shielding the man, and making a point of just how /close/ they were. Barrett, stared, blinking, as if he couldn't even comprehend what he was seeing.   
  
"Haha. Thas a joke, right?" He said flatly. Sephiroth shook his head lightly. Too much and it started to throb. Barrett's jaw went slack, and then suddenly his face darkened with anger. "Well why th' hell din' you let the fucker drown?!" He yelled suddenly. Sephiroth winced, nearly collapsing. Cloud caught him, and helped him ease back into the chair before turning on Barrett.  
  
"Because he's our friend now!" Cloud said, voice a hoarse whisper. He wanted to yell, but wouldn't let himself do it, the way the noise was hurting Sephiroth. "And because he's got mako poisoning because he /DOVE INTO/ the life stream to save someone else!" Cloud said, a little louder. Barrett stepped back, startled. He looked to Cid and Vincent, who both looked levelly right back. He looked over at Tifa, who was looking distressed, hiding in a corner. "Teef…?" Tifa smiled weakly.  
  
"Its all right, Barrett." She said, glancing over at Cloud hovering over Sephiroth. "The planet gave him a second chance, and he's been making good of it. Barrett shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
"But I thought you guys were like mortal enemies…" He said looking over at how close together Sephiroth and Cloud were positioned. Cid laughed suddenly.  
  
"Hah! Well, if they ever were, they sure's hell ain't anymore!" He said, laughing. Barrett spun to stare at Cid.  
  
"The fuck's that supposed to mean?!" Tifa giggled.   
  
"Why don't you come with us, Barrett. You'll figure it out soon enough." Cid whispered in Vincent's ear, and Vincent snorted.  
  
"Of course he will…with all the noise they make…" Cloud blushed hotly. Barrett's eyes went wide. Cloud looked over at Sephiroth, a silent communication passing between them. Sephiroth smiled deviously. Cid and Vincent were looking smug over their embarrassing Cloud. Cloud smirked over at them and Cid's smile suddenly vanished.  
  
"Should we do our impression of Cid and Vincent?" Cloud asked Sephiroth shooting said men an evil glare. Barrett looked confused. Behind him, Cid was waving his hands, eyes wide, shaking his head and mouthing 'no no!' Vincent laughed.  
  
"This could be interesting." He said bemusedly. Cid punched his arm, but hit only metal. He yelped, rubbing his knuckles. Vincent pretended he hadn't felt or noticed a thing.  
  
"Sure." Sephiroth said, trying to keep his voice from going hoarse again. He stood slowly, but kept steady, and turned to Cloud. He reached over Cloud's shoulder and grabbed a length of clean bandages from a table behind him, and quickly wrapped it around his head in the fashion of Vincent's headband. Vincent let out an embarrassed 'oh no!', covering his eyes. Barrett was looking more and more confused. Cloud laughed, and then mimicked Cid's stance exaggeratedly. Tifa giggled. Cid swore. Barrett was loosing color. Now posing as Vincent, Sephiroth inched towards Cloud, who looked around at Sephiroth, then back at everyone in the room, and inched away a step. Sephiroth inched towards him again, a serious look on his face. Cloud stepped away, muttering.  
  
"Damnit, Vin!" he said in a bad impression of Cid's voice. Sephiroth smiled wryly, and took another step, catching Cloud around the waist with one arm. He shot a smirk over at the real Cid and Vincent before leaning Cloud back and kissing him wetly. Cloud squeaked out a very Cid-like "fuck!" and then leaned into the kiss, moaning loudly. Behind them, there was an odd squelching sound as Barrett camped his hands over a sudden nose bleed, followed closely by Cid passing out, who was caught by a grinning Vincent. Barrett turned to stare first at Vincent, who was grinning, then back at Cloud and Sephiroth, who had now reverted to their own selves and were laughing lightly. Sephiroth had sunk back to his wheelchair, exhausted from the brief show, but feeling rather gratified by Cid passing out all over Vincent like that. Barrett's mouth worked for a while silently. He was pointing from Cloud to Cid to Sephiroth to Vincent and back confusedly.  
  
"Deep breaths, Barrett." Tifa said cheerfully. "Don't worry, I had the same reaction." Vincent laughed.  
  
"That was pretty good, actually." Vincent said, smirking as Barrett turned to stare at him wide eyed. "I mean, I don't think I'm actually that loud of a kisser -" he shot a look at Cloud and Sephiroth, who agreed - "Cid's the loud one…But that was pretty funny!" Barrett choked, going blue.  
  
"You mean--!?" Vincent smiled softly, cradling Cid where he leaned limply in his arms.  
  
"Yeah. And they're no better-" He said nodding towards Cloud and Sephiroth "But don't harass Cid about this, ok? He's really sensitive about people knowing." Vincent added seriously. Barrett blinked, too stunned to argue. Suddenly, he unfroze and turned on Cloud.   
  
"How th' hell can you KISS that mofo!?" He demanded. Cloud laughed.  
  
"Do it every day." Barrett stared, agape, so long that it started to bother Sephiroth. So, creative person he is, and not liking being stared at, he turned and licked Cloud's face wetly. Barrett gagged and turned away, choking.  
  
"MOTHERFUKCINGSONOFABITCH!" Cloud laughed, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve and shooting Sephiroth a dubious look. Sephiroth shrugged.  
  
"…Unnnngghh… Goddamnit Shera leave me the fuck alone--" Cid straightened in Vincent's arms suddenly and looked around, momentarily lost. Vincent gave him a light squeeze, and he came around fully, then turned red around the ears, jumping away from Vincent and eyeing Barrett guiltily. Barrett just snorted, shaking his head in awe. Cid swore under his breath, shooting Cloud a glare. Cloud smiled sweetly. Barrett, meanwhile, had spotted the unconscious figure on the bed behind everyone.   
  
"Tha' who ya rescued?" He asked, trying to find something other then men kissing men to think about. Cloud dropped the goofy face he was sending Cid and nodded. "Well, who is it?"  
  
"This is Zack. My old friend from SOLDIER." Cloud said softly. Barrett stepped back, surprised.  
  
"I thought ya said he died!" He cried. Cloud nodded.  
  
"He did. The Planet brought him back. Just like Sephiroth. For another chance at life." Barrett looked over at Sephiroth, frowning.  
  
"Better not try nothin'!" He said fiercely. Sephiroth sighed, nodding.  
  
"That's what everyone's told me, don't worry." He said.  
  
"Ya not gunna go all whacky-assed on us again, are ya?" Barrett pried, unconvinced. Sephiroth smiled weakly.  
  
"Only if Tifa doesn't stop challenging me to bitch slapping contests." He said flatly. Barrett blinked, startled. Tifa burst into giggles.  
  
OK, HOW many of you knew it was gunna be Zack?! (wasn't it kinda obvious, lol :) ) I'm a slave to my own obsessions (HES SO HOT!) what can I say?!   
  
Oh yeah, and so all you faithful readers, I won't be updating or writing next week after like, Saturday, because I've got a bunch of stuff going on... don't give up on me though! after a week, I'll be going nuts to write and you'll probably get another six chappies or something! hehe. :) Sound yummy? Okai! :)  
  
More to come for now though! (Unless I get writers block again) 


	16. New family member

Chapter 16   
  
Another new family member...  
  
They were in Mideel for a month before Zack even started to show signs of recovery. This was all well, however, as Barret was having a hard time adjusting to Sephiroth's presence, and more so the fact that Marlene had decided he was the neatest thing next to sliced bread. The little girl made Sephiroth nervous, however, and he kept his distance from her, which Barret preferred anyway. It wasn't until she was nearly hit by a truck, only to be deftly scooped up by Sephiroth a moment before doom, that he suddenly relaxed. Somehow, this had only made Sephiroth, on the other hand, more anxious around both Barret and his adopted daughter.  
  
Presently, another month has passed, and Cloud, Sephiroth, Cid and Barret are piled tightly into the small hospital room around Zack. Outside, it was well past sunset, dark and rather eerie with the green glow lighting most of the area from the mako lake. Cloud had received a call just as he was getting ready to go to bed. Apparently, Zack was coming around. The had hurried out, leaving Tifa and Vincent with Marlene, and raced over to the hospital, where they found Zack still out, but moaning loudly, occasionally calling out vague words.  
  
"Shit… This is the way you were, Cloud…" Cid said softly. Cloud nodded. He barely remembered, but Tifa had told him everything once he'd recovered and Meteor was gone. "You were like this the entire time, though…" Cid added. Behind Cloud, Sephiroth gently gripped one of his shoulders, giving it a squeeze. Sephiroth hadn't come to visit Zack much, it was too painful, but he'd come without question tonight. He shivered lightly. The room was kind of cold. He didn't like that. Zack groaned again, tossing against the covers, and suddenly brilliant blue eyes flashed open, staring unfocused and afraid. Cloud broke out of Sephiroth's light grip, rushing to Zack's side.  
  
"Zack… Are you there…?" He whispered, pushing Zack's wild hair from his eyes. Zack blinked, breathing heavy as if he'd just woken from a nightmare.   
  
"C-cloud?!" Cloud smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Cloud felt suddenly choked up. Around him, the others were dead silent.  
  
"I…can't see…"   
  
"Don't worry…"  
  
"Why are you here…? Are you…" His eyes widened suddenly in blind alarm. "Seph! Cloud! He's gone! I could feel him in the Lifestream all this time, but he's gone he's---" Alarmed, Cloud threw his arms around Zack's trembling shoulders.  
  
"Sh sh… Zack, its alright. Calm down for a moment…"  
  
"You're dead, aren't you?" He choked. Cloud shook his head.  
  
"No, you're alive." Cloud corrected him. Startled, Zack sat up, feverish.  
  
"But---!" He shook his head in negation. "No! How'd, but… What's happening Cloud…? Why am I alive…how long has it been…? What about Seph? He just vanished all the sudden. I don't know what--"  
  
"I left the Lifestream because I too was given another chance, Zack." Sephiroth said suddenly. Zack gasped, reaching a trembling hand towards Sephiroth's voice.   
  
"Seph!" Zack broke into tears suddenly. "I watched you die…" He said softly, regret and pain in his voice. Sephiroth sighed.  
  
"I may have died, but my death saved me from much worse things…" He said finally. Zack sank back, trembling.  
  
"Why can't I see….?" He whispered after a moment.  
  
"Your vision will come back to you, don't be alarmed." The doctor walked in in time to hear Zack's frightened question, and Zack's head snapped blindly to face the new voice. "You've been ill with mako poisoning for a very long time…" Zack sank back, rubbing his eyes with trembling hands.  
  
"No wonder I feel like crap…" He croaked.  
  
"Rest and you'll be feeling better in the morning. Its late right now." Zack nodded wearily. "I'll come and check on you then. You're conscious, which is a wonderfully good sign, and a good start." That said, the doctor turned and left again, leaving Zack staring blindly into nothing.   
  
"I feel sick…." He murmured, sinking further into the bed as if his body were weighted heavily. Cloud took one of Zack's presently pale hands in his, holding it firmly.  
  
"I'll be alright, Zack." Sephiroth moved to take Zack's other hand.  
  
"We'll be here with you, Zack." He whispered. Zack smiled softly.  
  
"Thanks guys…." And promptly fell asleep.   
  
Cloud and Sephiroth sat in silence on opposite sides of Zack's bed, gazing down at the now calm face. Cid and Barret stood back, letting them be to themselves. Tactless as both men could be, they knew when to stay out of the scene. The protective intensity radiating from both Cloud and Sephiroth was enough to cue them off.   
  
Barret leaned against the wall heavily, shaking his head.  
  
"Never seen any of 'em like this before…" He murmured to Cid, who was sneaking a smoke inside the hospital.   
  
"Yeah…sure's hell be interesting when all three of 'em are up and around… I get the feelin' it might get kinda' tense…" Cid said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?"  
  
"Those boys sure were looking down at this fella with starry eyes, Wallace. I'm kinda' afraid he might get in the way of a good thing…." Barret blinked. He'd never seen Cid act intuitive before.  
  
"Fuck, man. When 'th hell didja get so damned smart about people?" He demanded softly. Cid laughed a little.  
  
"Bein' around Vince'll do that to ya…" He said softly. "You can read Vincent, you can read anyone." Barret snorted again.  
  
"Whod'a thought yer ass was gay!" Cid socked Barret softly, grumbling.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Wallace." Barret laughed lightly.  
  
Sephiroth's head was spinning as he knelt beside Zack's once again still form. It had hurt so much to see those usually brilliant, life filled eyes stare blindly at nothing, wide and alarmed. He had never seen Zack so scared, or honestly, he'd never seen him so shaken at all, let alone scared. He glanced up at Cloud, who was staring fixedly at Zack's pale hand in his own. Sephiroth remembered that hand much tanner, stronger and more muscular. He looked thin and wasted away right now. Of course, mako tended to do that to a person… He bowed his head, resting his forehead on Zack's, then winced, lifting his head abruptly and looking guiltily up at Cloud, worried that might be something his new lover wouldn't want to see. But Cloud only smiled sadly over at him, eyes warm.   
  
"It's okay." He whispered, then fell silent, leaving his exact meaning open for interpretation. Sephiroth sighed, resting his head on the pillow beside Zack's, watching his pulse break the skin under his jaw. The pulsing was even and slow, and reassuring. Sephiroth's eyes fluttered shut, and he fell asleep, head nestled over Zack's shoulder.   
  
Cloud watched Sephiroth sleep, collapsed over Zack, with a sort of half elation, half grief. There was a very deep connection between Zack and Sephiroth, one much stronger than he had first thought. Still, he was overjoyed that there would be someone other than himself there for Sephiroth. One person alone couldn't heal a soul, no matter how strong the love. And if Sephiroth actually did love Zack… Well, Cloud was fine with that. He had always loved Zack. Not in the way he loved Sephiroth, but the way a person loved their brother, or their best friend, and a little something more. It was very hard /not/ to love Zack, and so, knowing this, Cloud resolved not to get in the way of any whose heart had been touched by his charms.  
  
He let himself fall asleep mirroring Sephiroth, head resting gently by Zack's ear. Cloud realized he would probably be stiff and sore from the way he'd slumped, but didn't care. Zack was back, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Zack woke up to some horrible buzzing sound ringing in his ears, making his head spin. He lifted his head from the pillows, quickly discovering the noise was actually one of the men that had come in with Cloud and Sephiroth, snoring loudly. Zack had to laugh a little, it was a funny sight, watching the blonde's fingers twitch, the snoring breaking long enough for the man to sniff, sigh, and then go back to snoring. The larger of the two men, larger by a long shot, was staring out the window, awake and alert, and looking bored.  
  
"Are you one of Cloud's friends?" Zack asked softly. The man turned swiftly, and Zack caught sight of the gunarm, glinting in the morning light. The man nodded.  
  
"Yeah, guess so…" He said thickly. Zack smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. He used to never have any friends… I'm glad to see things have changed." The man snorted.  
  
"Haven't seen Cloud in six years, thou." He added. Zack frowned. "We fought together. Dun think you'd know, but yer friend there-" He jerked his head in Sephiroth's direction, "-Went nutzo on us and tried to destroy da world. We had ta fight 'em. Cloud led us mosta' th' way." Zack looked stunned.   
  
"You fought Sephiroth?" He shut his eyes, rubbing them wearily. "I remember the day that thing took over him. He changed so much overnight… I'm glad you were able to save him…"  
  
"We weren't 'sactly savin' th' bastard." Barret said dryly. Zack grimaced.   
  
"I know…" He paused. "Are he and Cloud…?" Barret sniffed.  
  
"Dunno." He said tersely.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Said a rough voice. Cid sat up from where he'd been sleeping, hearing the end of Zack and Barret's conversation. "See ya got yer eyesight back. Good news, huh?" Cid said, standing stiffly. He swore a few times on the way up, rubbing various points along his back and hips like an old man. Zack blinked.  
  
"I guess so. I hadn't even realized it."  
  
" 'S not the sort of thing you fuckin' miss till its gone, I suspect." Cid said loosely. He yawned, stretching, several bones in his neck and shoulders popping loudly. He tilted his head sharply to one side, and there was a final, resounding crack. Cid's face went lax and he grinned in relief, and working his shoulders out, walked up to Zack, reaching over Sephiroth's head to extend his hand to the dark haired man. "Name's Cid Highwind. We've heard a lot about you. Kid's got a huge amount o' respect fer ya." Zack smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you, Cid." He paused…. "Highwind…. You worked for ShinRa, didn't you? You were part of their space program, I remember!" Cid grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Your piloting skills were famous." Cid practically beamed. Zack grinned. "So was your tendency to fight authority." One might think this would be an insult, but Cid laughed proudly.  
  
"Damn straight! Still am!" Behind him, Barret snorted. "Ah, shut up, Wallace!" Cid turned back to Zack. "This here is Barret Wallace. I somehow doubt the fuckup introduced himself." He said, thumbing over his shoulder at an irritated Barret. Zack grinned.  
  
"Better watch your head, Highwind. You're going to get it blown off." Cid shrugged.  
  
"Eh, wouldn't be the first time someone tried to fuckin' kill me for my big mouth."   
  
"It won't be the last, either, Cid." Cloud lifted his head tiredly from where it was still cradled over Zack's shoulder. Cid grinned.  
  
"Monin', Kid! See you finally woke yer sorry ass up!" Cid lit a cigarette. "Can't say so much for Sleepin' Beauty, there, though." Cloud giggled lightly. Sephiroth was face down with his forehead on the flat of the bed, shoulders somewhere vertical above it, wooden chair slipping out from under him as he leaned. Barret snorted.  
  
"Sleepin' Beauty my black hairy ass!" Cid scowled.  
  
"Oh, be nice ya tightass!"  
  
"Shu' up, foo! Wha' th' hell you all protectin' him for, anyway?!" Barret demanded irritably. Cid grinned.  
  
"He's fuckin' family now, I gotta!" Barret frowned. Zack raised an eyebrow, watching the conversation with deep interest. Sephiroth slept on.  
  
"What'd you mean?!" Cloud laughed.  
  
"You'll figure it out, Barret." He said gently.  
  
"What're you pregnant or sumfin, girly man?!" Cloud burst into soft laughter. Zack was getting more and more interested (and somewhat alarmed) by the minute.  
  
"Girlie man, Cloud?" Cloud blushed.  
  
"Long story, Zack." He said nervously. Zack laughed. "And no, Barret, I'm not pregnant. Don't worry, there won't be little monsters with spiky silver hair running around." Barret paled at the image.  
  
"Shu' hope not! That's fucking weird!" Cid laughed. Barret's eyes narrowed. "But yo still didn't answer my question!" Cloud laughed. Cid chuckled, and picked up a small wad of paper that had bounced from the nearby wastebasket, and chucked it at Sephiroth. The wad of crumpled paper soared through the air in a glorious arc, only to bounce neatly off the back of the sleeping warriors' head. Sephiroth jumped awake, instantly alert, eyes darting around warily.  
  
"Whodidtha!?" Maybe not /instantly/ awake…. Cloud burst into giggles.  
  
"Wake up Kiddo, ya've overslept!" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Cid, who just smiled amiably.  
  
"Damnit…Highwind…" Sephiroth murmured sleepily. Zack laughed brightly at the sight of his old friend, fresh as a daisy and just as cheery.  
  
"Seph, you haven't changed a bit!" Sephiroth looked around, remembering where he was, and his face lit up at Zack's smile. Then the smile faded to deep grief and regret, green eyes misting over.  
  
"Zack… I'm so sorry…." Zack blinked, then realized what Sephiroth meant.  
  
"Seph…. I never blamed you. I know it wasn't you. I'm just glad you're okay now…" He said softly, reaching out to his friend and lightly touching his shoulder. Sephiroth smiled weakly.  
  
"I don't deserve so much forgiveness, Zack…" Zack poked Sephiroth firmly in the ear, making Sephiroth scrunch his face up in mild irritation. "I see some things never change…" He murmured as Zack chuckled. He'd always done that, as long as they'd known each other. It was the first thing he'd done when they met, poked Sephiroth in the ear, telling him firmly to cheer up that he'd get all ugly and wrinkly like Hojo someday if he kept frowning. Zack laughed lightly.  
  
"And I see some things do. Good to see you out of that leather." Sephiroth grimaced, then laughed.  
  
"It's ironic, really. The life stream spit me out just the way I was, all my memories intact, everything working, but it refused to give me back my favorite jacket and my sword." Zack chuckled.  
  
"How'd you manage?!"  
  
"Cloud found me and took care of me." Sephiroth said, smiling. "You never told me, Zack. Don't pretend you didn't know." Zack grimaced.  
  
"You weren't supposed to know…" Sephiroth shrugged it off.  
  
"Well, I found out pretty quick after letting Cloud think on it for an extra decade." Across from him, Cloud was grinning, face pink.  
  
"I found him missing more than just his coat and sword." Cloud added, grinning. Zack's eyes flew open in excitement, his easy grin widening.  
  
"Bet you loved that -ow! Hey!" Sephiroth had slugged him lightly on the bicep. Sephiroth's complexion was a little rosier than usual. Across the room, Cid had burst into jovial laughter, but cut off, hiding his cigarette as the mako specialist came in, clipboard in hand, white lab coat making Zack as well as Cloud and Sephiroth grimace. The man shot Cid a pointed look.  
  
"No smoking, please." He said sweetly, then dropped his clipboard with a loud thwack on the table Cid had been leaning on, narrowly missing his fingers. Cid let out a yelp, jumping back. "Well, good morning. It looks like you're feeling much better! I'll assume this wasn't your first exposure to mako from the way you've recovered…" He said moving over to check Zack's pulse and blood pressure, shining a light into his brilliant sapphire eyes. "Hmm… You'll be weak for a long time to come, you need to be careful and rest most of the day, but I think if Mr. Strife and his friends are willing to watch over you, you're free to go this afternoon." Zack's face lit up.  
  
"Really?!" He asked, sitting up quickly. Both Sephiroth and Cloud caught him across the chest from opposite angles, gently pushing him back to a reclining position. Zack was still smiling brightly, excited, eyes darting from Cloud and Sephiroth's faces, to Cid and Barret. Cid grinned.  
  
"Well, you're welcome on my ship any time." He said brightly. He'd shoved his cigarette in his front shirt pocket and it was starting to smoke ominously, but he simply patted it lightly, trying to hide his motions, putting out the small fire forming there. Zack's smile grew.  
  
"Thanks, Cid." Barret was glaring at Cid. Cid sighed.  
  
"Well what about you, Wallace? You gunna come along too? There's plenty 'a room." He tried to sound cheerful. Barret glared a little longer then nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I kin leave Marlene with Elmyra for a while again, I guess. She's helpin' out at home, ya know. I'm kinda' curious as ta what's goin' on with da planet…." The doctor, presently forgotten, clapped his hands together.  
  
"Well then… It seems I have a bit of paperwork to do and you'll be off." He turned to Zack. "Nothing adventurous until you're well. I've met this crew before and they're always getting into things bigger than most normal folk. You're restricted to a wheelchair for at least the next week. Plenty of sleep and good food, and I'm going to give you a perscription to help fight the pain and the sickness involved with the poisoning. Understood?" Zack nodded, rolling his eyes now and then during the speech, but generally acting obedient.  
  
"Sure thing, Doc."  
  
AN: yahoo. Back from camping... lol. I missed my pooter soooo mcuh. I love the outdoors, hiking, woodsy stuff, but I'm a computer geek too. My fingers got stiff from no typing, and no piano (hey hey! I'm a muscian too!) and I've been going nuts ALL afternoon writing. Yummies. I got a new idea for a fourth story (yeah, that'll be multi tasking at its finest) and its already going on paper (gasp! What's paper?!) it'll prolly be a shortie (for reals this time) and just a gag one shot. Look for it in the next week or so, maybe. :)  
  
Phew! I was soooo stuck with this story! Yeah, three or four days to think on it and I STILL coudn't think of anything. You can probably tell by the first few paragraphs of the story, but I got going. I've been hung up with all my thoughts going to False Advertising (that's the best thing I've ever written...) and had trouble re-aligning my brain. But I did it! :) :) FA will be updated soon too! don't worry! :) (got chapters n chapters 'o inspiration for THAT ONE! :) :)  
  
Oh yeah, and Cid and Barret (I think I had his name spelled wrong all this time. It's been fixed... ) don't hate eachother. Theyre just both kinda rough around the edges. Usually, when you take two pieces of sandpaper and grind them togheter, heat generates. :) 


	17. Nowhere like home

XVII No place like Home...  
  
Getting Zack back up into the Highwind was more of a trick than had originally been bargained for. Managing a relatively large man and a wheelchair up a rope ladder isn't easy. It ended up with Sephiroth carrying Zack slung over his shoulder like a sack of so many potatoes, Cloud climbing one-handed dragging the chair up after him, nearly dropping it once on Barret, who dove into a stream of profanity worse than Cid because of it.  
  
"Gawd damn it, Strife! Watch yer fuckin spiky ass, damnit!" Zack, tired but excited, broke into laughter, nearly deafening Sephiroth.  
  
"Barret, when did you decide Cloud's /ass/ was spiky? I always thought it was his hair…" He quipped. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, hauling his friend over the railing onto the deck and then lifting the wheelchair, Cloud still attached to it, over as well. By the time Barret and Cid made it up the ladder, Zack was trying to do wheelies in the wheelchair.   
  
"The hell you doin' Kid?!" Cid demanded, shaking his head in dismay as Cloud tried to stop his friend from overexerting himself. Zack grinned.  
  
"What? Didn't you ever break a leg as a kid and try this?! Fun as hell!" Cid stared at Zack a moment, speechless, and then burst into laughter.  
  
"Why the hell didn't more of your fuckin sense 'o humor rub off on this tightass here!?" He demanded, thumbing at Sephiroth who scowled darkly.  
  
"Highwind, you're going to find yourself pitched off your own ship." He said around a thin smirk. Cid just laughed.   
  
"Wouldn't be the first time, damnit!" He said with a laugh. Sephiroth frowned, trying to think of a better threat.  
  
"…I'll scratch her new paint job…" He said menacingly. Cid's eyes began to water.  
  
"Like Fuck you will, god damnit! Fuckin touch my baby and you'll be fuckin' gettin' flight lesson's the /hard/ way!" Cloud burst into laughter, as did Sephiroth.  
  
"Cool down, just testing you…" He said, smirking. Cid pouted.  
  
"…Welcome back." Cid turned to see Vincent sanding in the doorway into the inside of the Highwind, smiling softly.  
  
"Heya, Vin!" Cid said shooting a dazzling smile over at Vincent, who stepped out into the sunlight, eyes sparkling as he glanced at Cid. Zack stopped in his wheelie practice in Vincent's presence, stunned, like most, just by how intensely the man simply carried himself. "Vin, this is Zack," Cid said, turning to gesture to the SOLDIER. "An old friend of Sephiroth and Cloud's." Vincent smiled softly.  
  
"Hello. I've heard a lot about you." He said pleasantly. Zack colored a little.  
  
"I feel like I'm visiting my best friend's parent's house for the first time…" He said, scratching his head. Sephiroth and Cloud exchanged grins.  
  
"You sorta' are, Zack." Cloud explained. Zack blinked.  
  
"Huh?" Vincent laughed lightly, startling Barret, who hadn't heard the Ex Turk laugh very much, if at all. Cid silenced Vincent quietly with a gentle elbow to the ribs.  
  
"Let 'em deliver his own news, Vin." Cid muttered gently. Vincent smiled softly, nodding in agreement. Sephiroth was shooting Zack a very Zack-like grin, loose and broad.  
  
"Hojo wasn't my father after all." He said proudly down to his friend, who went wide-eyed.  
  
"And he bears no relation to Jenova, thank the Planet." Cloud added. Zack blinked.  
  
"This is Vincent Valentine," Sephiroth went on, smile softening to match Vincent's. "My true father." Zack blinked again, confused.  
  
"Seph, he's no older than we are."  
  
"Hojo did something to him. He won't age." Cloud explained softly. Zack blinked once more, then his face lit up as everything sunk in.  
  
"No relation to Dr. Evil?" Sephiroth smiled.  
  
"None whatsoever." Zack sank down in his seat.  
  
"What a relief." He said with a sigh. Sephiroth burst into laughter.  
  
Tifa poked her head out the door.  
  
"Who's so happy? I hear some wonderful laughter…" Both Tifa and Sephiroth cut off abruptly as Sephiroth heard her, and she realized who was laughing so jovially. Tifa blinked, stunned. Cid coughed. Tifa flushed a little. "I guess that's what I get…" She muttered, shrugging, then glanced over to spot Barret. "Oh!" Barret's eye was twitching.  
  
"Yo just called /his/ laugh 'wonderful'!" He accused. Tifa grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Hadn't heard such a bright belly laugh come from Sephiroth before." She admitted. "Usually he just giggles like Cloud." Sephiroth went pale, glaring. Barret's jaw dropped. Cid laughed.  
  
"Face it, Wallace! Yer the last ta adjust!" Sephiroth shot Barret a cheeky smile at Cid's announcement, shrugging.  
  
"He's right."  
  
"Fuck you!"   
  
"That's Cloud's job." Sephiroth said flatly, smirking. Cloud blushed. Barret sort of turned a grayish shade of blue in the face…  
  
"Tha -tha- tha-- FUCKIN WEIRDOES!" Barret stuttered hotly. Zack was laughing quietly to himself.  
  
"What?" Cloud asked, glancing down at his friend.  
  
"Does Seph really giggle like you do? Damn!" Sephiroth let out a growl.  
  
"Any more humiliation from you, Miss Lockheart, and you're in trouble!" Tifa laughed.  
  
"If you'd just agree to one round, I'd leave you alone!" Sephiroth's eye twitched slightly. Zack looked intrigued.  
  
"Round of what?"  
  
"No, Zack…"  
  
"No, tell me! Pleaaaaaaasssssseeee!" Zack whined, shooting Sephiroth his best big blue watery puppy eyes. Sephiroth snorted. Sephiroth shot a plastic smile over at Tifa.  
  
"Challenge Zack. I'm sure that's right up his line." Tifa made a sour face.  
  
"But I like Zack!" She complained, winking at Zack. Sephiroth snorted.   
  
"And you don't like me?"   
  
"Nobody likes you." Tifa countered, smirking.  
  
"Cloud likes me." Sephiroth pressed desperately.  
  
"Cloud doesn't count."  
  
"HEY!" Tifa glanced at Cloud upon his complaint, and simply grinned.  
  
"My point is nobody likes you."  
  
"But everyone likes Zack." Tifa grinned at Sephiroth's observation.  
  
"As far as I can tell, yes." Zack beamed stupidly. Only Vincent seemed to quietly notice that despite Zack's grin, he was starting to look a little gray.  
  
"Now wait one fuckin' minute!" Everyone turned to Cid. "You can't just speak for all of us, Teef!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Was Highwind sticking up for him?  
  
"Well, Cid, what do you think of Sephiroth?" Tifa said, grinning. She was waiting for the sweet Sephiroth-ass roasting that she thought would come.  
  
"I kind'a like 'em." Cid announced, shooting Sephiroth a grin. "He's alright now that he's not tryin to fuckin kill us all, or destroy the godamned world!" Cid finished proudly, crossing his arms over his chest, puffing it out proudly, head tilted back. Beside him, Vincent beamed.   
  
"The fuck you getting' at, Highwind!?" Barret demanded. Cid shot him a toothy grin.   
  
"What, don't tell me you weren't listening a few minutes ago?!" Barret blinked guiltily. "You fuckin' asshole! You completely fuckin' zoned out, didn'tja?"   
  
"Whad' I miss this time?" Barret mumbled.  
  
"He's my son." Vincent said quietly. The color drained from Barret's face as his jaw hit the floor.   
  
"WHAT?!" Vincent smiled.  
  
"Its what you get for not paying attention, Barret." Barret looked sick.  
  
"Barret…?" Tifa ventured. The large man was starting to wobble on his feet. "Are you alright…?"  
  
"He-ah-- ah…his---fah----thah-…" Barret passed out again, hitting the deck with a thud. Sephiroth glanced down at the ex leader of AVALANCHE.  
  
"He sure doesn't take shocks very well…." Tifa sighed.  
  
"I'm not movin' him." Cloud said flatly. Everyone glanced around. Sephiroth backed away from Barret, hands up, warding off any suggestions. Cloud planted his hands firmly on the handles to Zack's wheelchair. Tifa shrugged, Vincent disappeared inside before anyone noticed he'd left, and Cid just glared at anyone who made eye contact with him. Tifa sighed.  
  
"I guess he'll wake up sooner or later…" She glanced over at Zack, and sighed. "Aww.. We wore him out…" She said, looking rather sorry. Cloud sighed.  
  
"That was too much action in one go." He looked down at Zack, now passed out where he sat, head lolled onto one shoulder. He was looking pale again, and even after several gentle shakes, would not wake up.  
  
"We'll take care of him." Sephiroth announced, walking up behind Cloud and guiding him, pushing the wheelchair, inside. Tifa nodded, and Cid, taking one last draw off his cigarette, stamped out the butt on his heel and tossed it over the railing with a shrug.  
  
Zack woke up again several hours later to the rather moving sight of Cloud and Sephiroth sprawled together in bed, half asleep and smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you guys didn't find each other sooner." He said softly, startling both his room mates. Sephiroth gave him a small smile.  
  
"It would have helped if someone would have told me." He said dryly, pausing to kiss Cloud lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Tell me, Sephiroth, would you have felt the same way you do now, though? Honestly." Sephiroth cast his eyes away.  
  
"No…I probably would have been very cold…"  
  
"You've changed, Seph." Zack said gently.  
  
"I know. I've tried to." Cloud went still and silent, listening with interest. "it's the only way the Planet will let me live, I think…"  
  
"You're so open now. It was a bit of a shock." Zack observed with a weak smile. He still felt awful.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sephiroth agreed wryly. Zack laughed lightly.  
  
"So what was this challenge of Tifa's?" Sephiroth frowned, and Cloud burst into giggles.  
  
"She wants to challenge him to a bitch-slapping contest!" He explained, squeaking against his laughter. Zack blinked, then burst into raucous laughter, clutching his sides.  
  
"Ho! That's sweet! Haha!" Sephiroth pouted indignantly. "Man, Seph, why don't you just take her up and cream her?!" Cloud laughed again.  
  
"Because he might loose."  
  
YAAAAH! I UPDATED! YIPPIEE YAHOO! :) Aren't you proud? Ok, so it was kinda a lame filler chappie, and kinda short too, yeah? Oh well, at least I'm movin' again. :) :) :)  
  
R&R and I'm SOOOOO sorry to keep everyone waiting so long grovels You're all so nice and supportive, and what do I do? I fall out on ya! sorry! but I'm back! booyeah! 


	18. The MOMENT We've all WAITED for

XVIII THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...!  
  
HEH HEH HEH... guess what?! =D I'm evil. that's all I can say! lol :)  
  
"GODDAMNIT!" Sephiroth stormed off out of the lounge, headed towards the deck of the Highwind, moving faster than ever. Inside, Zack burst into laughter, nearly falling out of his wheelchair, slapping his knees.  
"AAAwww! C'mon, Seph!" Zack pouted. Across the room, Tifa burst into giggles.  
"Zack!" She squeaked. Cloud rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh. Even Barret, who'd been mostly sulking since he'd passed out on the deck several days ago and been left for the birds, chuckled slightly. He decided his new favorite pastime was watching Sephiroth squirm. Outside, Sephiroth could be heard bellowing back in response to Zack's cry,  
"No, Zack!" Zack caught Tifa's eyes, and glanced at the door. She jumped up, and rolled him out after the Ex ShinRa General. "Seph! Aaaaw, C'mon! Seph! Sephy, BABY!" Tifa burst into giggles again. Only Zack could get away with calling The General 'Sephy.' Not even Cloud dared to try that one yet. Behind Tifa and Zack, Cloud and Barret followed curiously. Tifa rushed around the corner with Zack, and nearly plowed Sephiroth over. He'd come to a halt and turned around to prepare a glare for Zack.  
"What -did you -just-call-me?" He said icily. Zack beamed.  
"What? Don't you remember what all the girls down at the bar used to call you--" "ZACK!" Sephiroth had paled considerably.  
"I have photos stashed, Seph. C'mon, just let her have her fun and we'll leave you alone!" Zack smiled winningly. "Besides, you might win." He winked. "C'mon. You know you want to!" Tifa smirked at him. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, but he heaved a sigh.  
"Fine." "YES! HEY CL-" "ONE-" Sephiroth cut him off, "ROUND. /Only/." Zack held his grin. Sephiroth looked mildly peeved that he'd been won over. "Just one, just today, and NEVER again will I agree to such a degrading task!" He growled. Zack grinned, clapping his hands together.  
"Right. CLOUD!!!" Cloud came skidding around the corner, looking excited. Barret followed, colliding with Cloud, who went flying right into Sephiroth, who caught the blonde with a sigh, righting his love back on his feet. "Get Cid and Vin-" "VINCENT!" Cloud, Sephiroth, Barret and Tifa all chimed at once, correcting their friend.  
"…Vincent…" He corrected. "We got a bitch slappin' contest!" Tifa let out a squeal of delight.  
"Yeah! I've always wanted to slap the crap out of--- I mean, uh. Great!" Sephiroth shot her a poisonous glare, and Tifa winked, making him blink in surprise.  
"Smile. It confuses people." Zack said in response, grinning. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay! Rules!" Zack said excitedly, wiggling in his seat. "Teef-No kicks, punches or eye gouges, we need to keep Sephy here intact or Cloud's going to end up desperately horny and hump everything he sees, whether its alive or not--" "HEY!" Cloud turned a brilliant shade of pink, eyes wide in shock. Barret choked.  
"--And Seph, you're slapping right handed." "/What?!/" Sephiroth cried indignantly. He was a lefty, and only had half the strength in his right arm.  
"Seph, if you slap Tifa with your good hand, you could very well knock her block clean off and send it sailing on to Wutai!" Zack said, half serious. "We don't want anyone getting hurt, just…" He shrugged, grinning lopsidedly "wanna have a little fun!" He finished. Cid, lounging in the back of the crowd with Vincent, snorted, head slightly averted as he lit up a fresh cigarette.  
"That's kinda sick, Kid…" He said around the cancer stick hanging out of his lips. Zack grinned.  
"Yeah. I know!" He said, chipper. He looked back up to Tifa and Sephiroth, who'd been standing facing each other. "You ready?" Both nodded. "Okay, on my mark, then." He glanced down at his watch, provided by one of the Highwind's Crew, who'd befriended Zack instantly. He raised a hand, still watching the numbers tick by on his watch. "Alright…. GO!"  
  
Sephiroth. The Great General Sephiroth of ShinRa; trained to mastery in every conceivable combat form, super strong with lightning speed and reflexes. A god amongst warriors... His nerves were tingling as he waited for Zack's call, right hand tingling, just itching to slap the crap out of this bitch giving him hell.  
Unfortunately for Sephiroth, Tifa had been waiting all her life to slap the crap out of another 'bitch' that had been giving her hell all her life.  
As Tifa's open palm connected viciously with Sephiroth's left cheek, he reflected dimly past the physical and emotional (AKA his pride) sting that that was likely to leave a mark… "Shit!" War was on as Sephiroth retaliated, only left reeling for a split second. He nearly forgot to use his bad arm, quite ready to knock her block off, as Zack had put it. There was a satisfying red mark across Tifa's cheek as Sephiroth connected, but Tifa shook it off, fixing him with a glare he swore she'd learned from him, and nailed him right back. Beyond Sephiroth and Tifa's line of focus, the others were cheering loudly. Zack had let out a slightly startled, slightly elated cry as Tifa had gotten the first strike in, filing away the memory to tease Sephiroth about later.  
"Yeah! Haha! Get that sonuvabitch, Teef!" Barret bellowed, throwing his fists in the air.  
"Don't take that shit, Seph!" Cloud bellowed right back. Someone had to cheer Sephiroth on, though inwardly Cloud thought it was kind of funny to watch Tifa slap the considerably larger and stronger man around.  
Ten minutes passed…fifteen…nearly twenty… Both Tifa and Sephiroth had a light mist in their eyes from the stinging slaps, their faces red and welted, and Sephiroth was even bleeding lightly where Tifa had accidentally scratched him with one of her nails in one particularly violent slap, but still, neither gave up. Sephiroth slapped Tifa again, wondering if she was hurting as much as he was -she must be, her stance was sagging a little, and he got slapped right back. Tifa glanced at her hand, smeared lightly in blood and stinging as bad as her face. She fixed Sephiroth a dogged glare. I WILL NOT loose…Her eyes told him savagely. "Okay!" Zack said suddenly, almost standing up, only to be shoved back by Cloud. "Knock it off! Time's up you two!" Tifa blinked, stepping back out of Sephiroth's reach for a moment.  
"You didn't say there's a time limit." She said flatly.  
"There is now, my ass is falling asleep." Tifa glared.  
"I was winning, damnit!" "You're both bleeding, Tifa. Its time to quit. Neither of you are backing down so call it a draw!" Zack insisted.  
"C'mon, Teef! You got to slap the crap out of him for twenty minutes Straight! Doesn't that make up for the last decade?!" Cloud added, glancing at Sephiroth. Already, the redness was fading from his cheeks, more than a lifetimes' share of mako doing its job quickly. Tifa sulked.  
"Rematch later, mister!" She said, pointing a reddened finger at Sephiroth.  
"No way. I agreed to ONE round. I've had more than my share of your abuse!" He said with a triumphant laugh, mentally thanking himself for having the wit to place conditions before they started.  
"Tifa, it's a draw. At least you didn't loose." Vincent said softly, moving between the two warriors. Tifa made a face.  
"No fair!" "You already got to kill me once!" Sephiroth complained. "Isn't this good enough for you?!" Something about her glares during the 'contest' had unnerved him. Tifa blinked.  
"Um…" She looked away. "Alright. Lets have lunch." She added, turning and hurrying off. Sephiroth stood and blinked.  
"That was weird…" He said to Cloud as the shorter man joined his side, boyish face turned up to him. Slender fingers reached up, brushing the red welts, shaped nicely like Tifa's hand. Sephiroth sighed.  
"Does it hurt?" "Not anymore. Stung like hell, though." He said honestly. Cloud leaned into his side, half hugging him.  
"It was sort of weird, wasn't it?" Cloud said after a moment's silence.  
"Was fun at first." "Heh. Sorry, Seph." Zack said from behind them. Sephiroth looked back at his old friend. His spunk had returned after a few days worth of solid rest and some good food, courtesy of Vincent's cooking, which had shocked everyone.  
"Its alright. I know you were just having your fun." Sephiroth said easily. It wasn't entirely alright: His face hurt like all get-out, but for Zack, and for Cloud, and for helping to atone for what he'd done to Tifa and the rest, it was all right. Zack let out a small, nostalgic laugh.  
"Man, there was a day when it would have been life threatening for even me to suggest what just happened!" He said laughing lightly, eyes shutting with a smile. "I barely recognize you anymore, Seph!" Sephiroth's eyes fell. They were on their own now, Vincent, Tifa, Cid and Barret all filing out for food, leaving the three SOLDIERs to themselves.  
"Yeah, but did you really like the Sephiroth you knew?" He said softly, and Zack's face softened, his always shining smile fading slightly. Cloud had the sudden urge to creep away. "Seph…" Zack admonished softly. "Don't kill yourself over it now." He paused, grinning again. "But I'm glad to see I had at least a /little/ influence, finally!" Sephiroth broke into a small grin, laughing mutely. "Fuck you!" He said with a laugh. Zack grinned.  
"I see some things never change!" Sephiroth shot him his award-winning-asshole smirk. "Hey!" Cloud complained, shooting Sephiroth an angry glare. Zack burst into laughter.  
"He's jealous, Seph. When the hell was the last time you two shared a good screw?!" Sephiroth pinkened lightly at Zack's choice words.  
"Um…" Sephiroth began, turning more and more pink. Zack laughed, wheeling for the door.  
"I'll give you two a few hours to make up for it." He said with a laugh, throwing Cloud and Sephiroth a dirty wink. Cloud went neon red.  
"Zack!" He squeaked, making his friend laugh even more.  
"Like a virgin, Cloud!" Zack paused in his tease, eyes going wide as he looked up at Sephiroth, gaping dramatically. "Ah! Don't tell me you haven't--!" "Zack!" Sephiroth bellowed, face reddening to match Cloud's. Cloud burst into giggles as Zack hurried out after everyone else, leaving Cloud and Sephiroth alone. "The nerve!" Sephiroth huffed, crossing his arms. Cloud was still giggling.  
"Well, are we going to take him up on his offer or just stand here?" He said saucily. Sephiroth turned back to gaze down at Cloud, eyes going wide with a mixture of surprise and delight. The next moment he had Cloud on the floor, pinned under his weight, kissing him deeply. Cloud moaned, squirming happily under Sephiroth's touches.  
  
heh heh heh... Can we all see where this is going? Lol :) giggles I actually have an idea! yay! (I'm clinically braindead, I swear! lol)  
Anyway...another chapter and hopefully one more coming soon... :) :) :) I still don't know how on earth I'm going to end this, though. Kinda stuck on that, still.. lol. (considers just having the Highwind break down and crash, killing everyone...shudders dear god no! gah...)Anyway... Wanted to mention this little gem I found the other day here on an incredible story called SODA by Broke Toaster (I think?) the story's called Soda, at any rate. Its the strangest thing... Its yaoi, of course, but its the pairing that grabbed my attention (and the "c'mon, you know you wanna try it!" In the summary)...Cid and Zack. Go figure! Hah! It takes place about five years before the game I guess...Cid's 27, zack a few years younger... Cid's all angry and workin' for Shinra and living in Midgar (that'll do it right there) and meets Zack in a fight in some dinky old store. lol. anyway... Its really good. Had me HOOKED... I'm sitting here with ten fingers and toes on either foot crossed (Yes I can cross my toes, thank you very much! [heh. weird MRE trivia of the day, lol]) waiting pathetically for more updates... then realized I had my own updating to do, lol. But go check out the fic! its REALLY cool... :) Its rathed pg13 for some odd reason... lol. I personally would have bumped of the rating (as a fair warning) cause of Cid's language, but hey--! Go read it! (Cid's hillarious) :) :) 


	19. Dirty Trick

XIX DIRTY trick.  
  
It was likely that Barret should have known better than to go looking for Cloud and Sephiroth, upon is realization that neither man was with the group during lunch. As it was, Barret tended to be just a tad dense, and failed to notice when Zack broke down into sadistic laughter as he mentioned their absence, and that he was going to go make sure 'they were okay'.  
It is this that must be kept in mind on top of the matter that Barret also did not hear the considerable noise the two were creating in their passionate lovemaking, all over the floor in the otherwise quiet lounge. Oblivious, Barret barreled right in.  
And stopped dead in his tracks, going paler than Vincent Valentine after fasting on nothing but water and soda crackers for two months.  
There was Cloud completely naked and happily pinned under an equally nude Sephiroth, sprawled in a position that lead no mistaking as to what they were in the middle of. Still, they were well into the act, and failed to notice Barret's entrance immediately. It was only when the large man, pale as death or paler, made a very strange, high pitched squeaking sound in the back of his throat. Cloud glanced up over Sephiroth's shoulder, eyes wide.  
"Oh. Hi Barret." He said casually, causing Sephiroth to glance up as well, smiling. Sephiroth was by no means happy to see the other man, but he knew that as it was, they'd just guaranteed the leader of AVALANCHE would have nightmares for a month. Sephiroth hoped he could stretch it to another maybe two or three. Therefore, he waved cheekily. Barret squeaked again, eyes the size of dinner plates.  
"Wanna join?" Sephiroth added, grinning, eyes shining. Cloud let out a snort, realizing what Sephiroth was up to.  
Barret passed out with a loud thud. Again. Cloud giggled.  
"Poor Barret…" He said, eyes shining up at Sephiroth lustily. They hadn't slowed down at all despite the man's entrance. Sephiroth grinned down at his lover.  
"At least we can finish now…" He said, dipping his head and nipping Cloud's neck playfully. Cloud squealed lightly, doubling his efforts with a cry, quickly sending Sephiroth over the edge, despite their interruption.  
  
A half hour later, Cloud and Sephiroth came back into the mess hall to meet Zack, Tifa, Cid and Vincent, who were all quite wondering where Barret had gotten off to.  
It was in that moment that Barret woke up. Everyone on board the Highwind knew this, because there was a very loud, traumatized-sounding bellow that rang down from the lounge. Cloud broke into giggles, and Sephiroth wore a smirk that could have melted the best intentions of a priest with its devious sparkle. Zack began to snicker, and Tifa turned on him, hands on her hips.  
"Alright. What happened?!" She demanded, certain he was snickering for a reason. Zack grinned.  
"Dunno, but I can guess." He shot a sparkling grin over at Cloud and Sephiroth. "You boys have fun? Barret didn't wreck it all, did he?" "No. He passed out and didn't bother us any more." Sephiroth said casually. Tifa's eyes went wide. Apparently, it didn't take much to make Barret pass out cold, but she suddenly had the creeping notion she knew what had happened.  
Tifa didn't need to guess, though. He came bursting through the doors, still looking pale and sickly, even a little blue around the ears, eyes wide, sweat beading clammily on his face.  
"They--theh theh… they…--" He panted, and suddenly brown eyes flashed up to Cloud and Sephiroth, sitting arm and arm on the couch beside Cid, who was doing his best to ignore the rest of the world and read the paper. "YOU KNOW THERE'S PRIVATE ROOMS ON THIS SHIP SO THAT THE REST OF US DON'T HAVE T'A SEE THAT KIND OF SHIT, DAMNIT!" Barret bellowed, eyes looking wild. Cid looked up as if someone might have tapped him on the shoulder, looking around.  
"Someone got a fucking' problem?" He asked dully.  
"THOSE FUCKERS WERE FUCKIN' ALL OVER THE FUCKIN FLOOR IN THE GOD DAMNED LOUNGE!" Barret cried, chest heaving. "I gotta' go fuckin' burn my own eyes out now!" Cid raised an eyebrow, uncharacteristically passive. Cloud idly noticed that he was acting a lot like Vincent, actually. He would have burst into giggles if it hadn't been for Barret's distress. Barret saw his smirk anyway. "Yo wipe that smirk offa yo spiky little ass, damnit!" He said, pointing at Cloud, who only grinned more. Cid finally folded his paper with a sigh.  
"Alright… everybody, /please/," He began calmly. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I'M FUCKIN' TRYIN TO READ HERE!" He turned on Cloud and Sephiroth. "No fucking on the fuckin' floor, got it?! Vin and I don't fuck all over in public, and neither will you!" He turned to Barret. "And you get yer fuckin head out of yer fuckin ass! I know yah coulda' heard them fuckin' away from a fuckin mile off cause we have to listen to them every night, so you got no reason to be so fucked out about walkin in on 'em, got it?!" Barret paled again, and Cloud had to cut off a burst of giggles, burying his face into Sephiroth's chest, shoulder's shaking with mirth. Cid shot everyone in the room a benign smile and went back to reading. Zack began to applaud. "Nice, Highwind." He said approvingly. Cid turned on him.  
"Aw, shut th' fuck up." He said half heartedly, a small grin on his face, proving the mild compliment hadn't gone unnoticed. Sephiroth began to chuckle.  
"He sounds like you without your morning coffee, Seph." Zack commented offhandedly. Sephiroth scowled.  
"Cid's right. Shut the fuck up, Zack." He said flatly, causing both Zack, and Cid who'd overheard, to burst into laughter. Tifa yawned.  
"Aaahhh…Another day in the air…" She mumbled around the yawn as she stretched.  
"Rather entertaining, isn't it?" Vincent agreed, shooting Cid a half smile.  
  
-"Ciiiiiddd!" Cid winced. He wished sometimes that he could just take his PHS and chuck it out a window to its demise on the ground miles below, but somehow, he kept the thing. Cid winced again as the shrill voice rang in his ear, again. -"Ciid! Cid! Cid! Cid! C'mon, Cid! Answer me!" Cid shot a pitiful look over at Vincent.  
"What the flying fuck do you /want/ Yuffie?!" He was beginning to wish he'd dug himself into some sort of hole the way Cloud had for six years. The last thing he wanted was Yuffie on top of all the other chaos that had held reign over himself and his ship for the last month. Zack was up and on his feet now, having recovered quickly from his mako poisoning once he'd been in the healthy company of friends, and had taken to playing tackle football with Cloud Sephiroth Tifa and occasionally Barret up and down the hallways. Even Vincent had joined in one day, though after being tackled to the deck a few times by Barret, had decided football wasn't his thing. It was a happy crowd, for the most part, but it was hectic, and Cid preferred his peace, especially after three years of virtual solitude with Vincent.  
-"Something's up, Cid! You guys are getting' together without me!" How the fuck did she find out?!Cid thought dryly. He glanced over at Vincent again, who could hear everything the loud young woman said even standing at a fair distance from Cid. He shrugged.  
"Not on purpose." Cid said weakly. Yuffie had gone from a girl to a woman since he'd seen her last, a good five years ago, but it seemed she hadn't matured much.  
-"HA! What's goin' on, Cid-o?!" She demanded…loudly. Cid winced, again.  
"Um…" He glanced at Vincent. Vincent snatched the phone from Cid.  
"Family reunion, Yuffie." He said calmly.  
-"Vinnie?! VINNIE!!!" Yuffie screamed excitedly. Vincent held the phone at arm's length away from his ear. Vincent sighed deeply.  
"Yes, Yuffie." -"HI!!" A pause. "Um…what kind of family reunion??" She pried nosily. Vincent smiled.  
"Sephiroth has been brought back to life." He said casually.  
-"WHAT?!!!!!" Vincent smiled sadistically. 'That was kind of fun' he mouthed to Cid, who grinned. Yuffie was breathing heavily. "You… so… better…be kidding… Vinnie…" She said. Vincent smiled.  
"Nope. Another of Cloud's friends from SOLDIER, Zack, has been brought back as well." He said happily.  
-"Huh?" A long, awkward pause. "…wait… what do you mean /another/ one of Cloud's friends?!" "Well, Sephiroth isn't exactly a threat to us." -"…." For the first time in her life, Yuffie was at a loss for words. Cid was doing a triumphant little dance, giving Vincent a joyful double thumbs up. Vincent rather thought he looked like a freshly branded chocobo hopping around the way he was, elbows pumping like stumpy wings, but he didn't tell Cid that. It was, after all, rather endearing. "…Um…" Yuffie squeaked. There was another very long pause. "ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING CRAZY?!" She screamed finally. "How the hell can /Sephiroth/ not be a threat?!" "Lots of ways, Yuffie." -"Okay, you guys are /SO/ getting your sorry butts down to Wutai and explaining everything in person!" She said angrily. Cid's eyes went wide, and he was shaking his head and hands in negation. 'No! no!' Vincent smiled, catching Cid's eyes with a warm look. 'It'll be fun…' he mouthed, winking. Cid snatched the phone back.  
"We'll be there in a few fuckin' days, damnit." He muttered.  
-"This is so not cool, you guys!" Yuffie insisted. "Why didn't you tell me?!" "We were busy." Cid said tersely. "And you didn't call sooner." He added, smirking and lighting a cigarette. "See you in a few days." He finished, hanging up. This time, he /did/ chuck the phone out a window. Cid's PHS sailed out the window into the clear blue sky, sailing in a wide arch, and achieving the sort of independent flight that Cid had always dreamed of his entire life… Then it began to fall, and landed some two miles down with a soft 'Keeer-PLUNK' into the deep blue ocean, sinking slowly to the bottom of the still sea to settle over the corpse of one of the Planet's Weapons that had met its demise with AVALANCE six years ago. Above in the sky, the Highwind took a wide turn, arcing to point towards the little island province of Wutai.  
  
Hehehe... This was REALLY fun to write. Wow...! Wow! Yeah! just now---Just now! I THOUGHT OF AN ENDING!YAY!!! (don't worry, its a long ways off!) haha! happy! dances  
I had no clue where i was going with this, folks. Just writing by the seat of my pants (my favorite way to do things, lol) but now I do!! yay! ...evil smile...AND YOU DON'T hahaha! sticks out tongue lol. kidding. we'll see if I don't forget in a day's time, lol :) 


	20. Nostalgic? Maybe not

XX  
  
Cid muttered angrily as he piloted the Highwind in towards a suitable landing area outside the Wutain capital. He didn't mind Wutai so much as its heiress. He was hoping the obnoxious girl would at least shit herself upon Sephiroth's entrance…That is if Godo didn't try and butcher the man into sushi before Yuffie even saw him… Cid winced. He hadn't thought about that, until Vincent had said something. They decided to keep their destination quiet, only announcing that Yuffie wanted to see them. It seems no one had taken the position to tell Zack and Sephiroth just who 'Yuffie' was, or where she lived. Beside him, Vincent lounged, whistling softly. Cid shot him a look.  
"The hell did you learn that?" He demanded, sizing his lover up skeptically.  
"What? To whistle?" Vincent asked, surprised.  
"NO! That song, damnit!" Vincent shrugged.  
"I'm not sure…" He said, blinking.  
"it's a fuckin' drink'in song, Vin!" Vincent blinked, surprised.  
"Oh." Cid snorted, half in awe, half in irritation.  
"Stupid shit!" He joked, tossing his goggles at Vincent. Vincent caught the projectile easily, and the next time Cid looked over, Vincent was wearing them over his eyes and pretending to 'drive' either a plane or a car, or what, Cid didn't really know. He was just leaning foreword with a dumb grin, shoulder's hunched, hand's working an invisible steering wheel of sorts. "VIN!" Vincent didn't break his pose, sticking his tongue out to one side to demonstrate that he was being blown by the wind. "You're the one that told me to lighten up, Highwind." He said pointedly, turning to wink at Cid. Cid groaned.  
"You look like a complete fucking idiot!" He commented. Vincent grinned over at him.  
"I know, I was doing my best impression of you in the Tiny Bronco." Cid snarled lightly, then thought about what Vincent had said. Huh… I guess he's right…Cid burst into laughter with Vincent, forgetting why he was so unhappy to be landing just outside of Wutai… "WHAT!?" "I said we're landing soon, you'd better go settle down somewhere safe." Tifa repeated, amused by Sephiroth's sudden alarm.  
"But we're right over Wutai!" Tifa nodded.  
"Your point?" She asked dully.  
"They teach their children…even their /DOGS/ to kill anyone with silver hair and green eyes!" Tifa giggled.  
"Your point?" She repeated smugly. Sephiroth groaned, throwing his hands up in dismay. "You know," Tifa observed, "For someone who's supposed to be unshakable, you sure get flustered easy." Sephiroth fixed her his classic death glare, which of course, achieved about as much as a fart in the wind.  
"Why are we here, anyway?" He went on, a little more calmly after a moment. Tifa gave him this look that clearly labeled him as a complete and utter idiot.  
"We're visiting Yuffie, remember?" She said, voice saying 'what, weren't you listening, dumb-ass?' "No one said she lived in Wutai or I might have argued!" Tifa grinned.  
"I know." Sephiroth turned on Cloud. "Why didn't you tell me?!" "Didn't want you to panic." Cloud said with a shrug. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. The entire ship shook suddenly, but no one seemed to notice.  
"I do not panic." He said in a low voice.  
"My mistake." Cloud said evenly around another jolt. "Look," He went on after a moment. "It's going to be fine. Godo can't actually /do/ anything to you. And everyone else thinks you're dead." "Why doesn't Godo think I'm dead?" Sephiroth asked slowly.  
"He's Yuffie's father." Sephiroth suddenly looked ready to pass out.  
"Shit on a silver platter…" He mumbled. No one would have heard except the Highwind's engines died at that moment.  
"WHERE?!" Zack sauntered in, still appreciating his freedom from the wheelchair. "Guess we've landed." He added, sending Sephiroth an easy grin.  
"We've landed in Wutai, Zack." Sephiroth said, voice dark.  
"Oh… Well shit on a silver platter…" He said, paling a little. "Man, I promised myself I'd never go back after the war!" Cloud grimaced.  
"Uh…Sorry." He apologized. "Um…You can blame Cid?" "HEY! WATCH YER FUCKIN MOUTH, YA SHIT!" Cid bellowed, having just walked into the lounge to join the others. Vincent followed, still wearing Cid's flight goggles, though they were pushed up onto his forehead now. He also had Cid's scarf hanging loosely around his shoulders. Sephiroth blinked, surprised.  
"Um… Vincent?" He began. He'd tried calling the other man 'dad' a few times, but it just hadn't worked unless he was teasing. "Why do you look like you and Cid were swapping clothes?" He asked slowly. "Oh, this?" Vincent said calmly, lifting the scarf off his shoulders. He shrugged, looking back up at Sephiroth. "I stole it from Cid to piss him off." "Uh…" Sephiroth blinked. Tifa burst into giggles.  
"And the goggles??" She pried, giggling still. Vincent smiled again.  
"Those too. Though Cid threw them at me so it was perfectly fair." Cid muttered something angry sounding. Vincent shot the man a smile. "He's just bitter he hasn't managed to get them back yet." As if on cue, Cid had just made another desperate swipe to try and snatch his scarf back from Vincent, who easily jumped out of reach. Vincent grinned. "This is just too fun." Cloud burst into laughter.  
"/Anyway…/" Cid said pointedly, still reaching for his scarf. "We've landed. No doubt that little brat has noticed us by now, so we might as well greet her." "Cid!" Tifa admonished. "that's not a very nice thing to say!" Cid shot her a flat look.  
"And your point?" Tifa frowned at Cid's retort. It was disturbingly familiar. Cid glared right back at her.  
"Well, we might as well head out. Try to relax, Sephiroth." Vincent said softly, handing Cid his scarf and goggles back.  
  
Sephiroth heaved a resigned sigh, as he followed the others out across open terrain, heading towards the city of Wutai. Beside him, Zack let out a loud sigh, stretching and resting his hands behind his head, elbows out above his shoulders. "Yeah…Brings back nostalgic memories, eh?" He said. Sephiroth snorted.  
"You…could say that." Sephiroth said. Zack laughed.  
"Eh, hell, what can you do, huh?" "Turn around and run away?" Sephiroth suggested hopefully. Zack dropped his arms, stopping in mid-stride in shock. Sephiroth stopped as well, so abruptly that Cloud walked right into him from behind with a startled yelp. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!" Zack cried. From behind them all, Vincent laughed lightly.  
"No, Zack. It was just your imagination, don't worry about it." He teased. Sephiroth made a face.  
"HEY! The hell you standin' around for?!" Cid yelled from further ahead. He bridged the gap in the group between Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack and Vincent, and Tifa and Barret who were nearly at the town gates. Zack made play of jumping, and hurrying on with Cloud. Sephiroth hung back with Vincent, feeling terribly insecure. Suddenly, up ahead, Tifa and Barret leapt to one side, as a blur rushed passed them, and veered straight for Cloud. Cid swore, and Zack and Sephiroth dropped into defensive stances, reaching for their absent weapons as something tackled Cloud to the ground.  
Cloud fell backwards laughing as a slender black haired woman took him down. Vincent burst into light laughter at a glance to Sephiroth and Zack.  
"Its alright, boys." He said gently. Ahead of them, Cid was brandishing his own weapon angrily, shouting.  
"Damnit, stupid brat! Fuckin scared the fuckin shit out of me, damnit!" Cloud sat up as Cid yanked the young woman off of him -She'd been hugging him around the legs- still laughing.  
"Cloud! Why haven't you contacted me?! How come everyone's back together and didn't tell me, huh?!" She looked up and saw Vincent, who'd stepped foreword. She leapt at the tall man, squealing. "Vinnie!!" Vincent smiled softly, stopping, and letting Yuffie hug him. She paused though, spotting Zack, and smiled. "Hi." She said, batting her eyelashes and grinning, at her most charming. "I'm Yuffie." Zack laughed nervously, backing away, but smiling. By now, Cloud had managed to gain his feet. He caught Sephiroth's eyes from behind Vincent, and gave him a reassuring look. Sephiroth took the moment to step out into View, hoping he wouldn't look too threatening. Yuffie's jaw dropped, and she backed away with a squeak. Vincent smiled down at her, and Yuffie looked up at him, alarmed. "Wh- wha…" "Yuffie, meet Sephiroth." Vincent said politely. Cloud hid a grin behind Zack's shoulder. Cid was openly smirking at Yuffie's wide, startled eyes. Yuffie gaped, and continued to gape even as Sephiroth extended his hand to her. She shook it nervously, still stuttering. Suddenly, she regained her composure.  
"Wow, you're hot." She said matter-of-factly. Cid choked, Sephiroth let out a squelch and stumbled backwards, Zack and Cloud burst into raucous laughter. Tifa snorted and Barret swore loudly. Vincent grinned down at Yuffie.  
"He's taken. Sorry kiddo." He said flatly.  
"Your father would have a fit anyway, Yuffie." Cloud added.  
"Since when was it your decision anyway?!" Yuffie spun on Vincent who just smiled. "First off, I'd hate to see what Cloud did to you if you tried to steal his boyfriend-" Sephiroth shot her a cheesy grin at this- " And Its my say because he's my son." The blood drained from Yuffie's face like dirty bathwater down the drain. Again with the stuttering.  
"What?!" She shrieked. A few people groaned at the high pitched sound. Sephiroth winced. She turned on Cloud. "You had a boyfriend and you didn't TELL ME!?" Cloud backed away, hands up.  
"I didn't tell anyone until Cid and Vincent found us!" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.  
"Cid-and-Vincent?" She queried. Cid dropped his cigarette in horror. Vincent's unusual smirk grew. Yuffie crossed her arms, looking over accusingly at Cid. "What's up, HUH?!" Cid began to look panicked. "You're turning red, Cid!" Yuffie accused, grinning. Vincent chuckled, and Yuffie turned to him. "What?! You've thawed out enough to laugh at me but still not let on to what's going on?! SOMETHING'S up, or Sephiroth here wouldn't have that damned smirk on his face!" Yuffie suddenly shut up, going pale. Apparently, saying his name so casually had not only caused the young woman to shock herself, but also caused the reality of the taller man's presence to sink in. "Holy crap!" Sephiroth smiled weakly as Yuffie eyed him nervously. "You're not gunna…" Sephiroth shook his head, causing his loose hair to fly in a wave around his shoulders.  
"Nope. Sorry, I'm relatively normal now." Yuffie blinked, surprised at his answer.  
"Yeah, except that you're as gay as Cid!" Zack shouted, laughing. Sephiroth snorted, nonplussed, but Cid lost it completely, letting out a cry and waving his hands again in panic, shaking his head in denial. Zack and Vincent shared the same laughter as Yuffie.  
"Ha! I knew it!" Yuffie cried, throwing a fist up into the air. Cid squeaked, helpless.  
"Why is it always me…?" He murmured under his breath, fighting an uphill battle with the blush forming across his cheeks and ears.  
"Just our luck they all ended up gay, huh, Yuff?" Tifa called, finally returning to the rest of the group, giving Cid a good slap on the shoulders as she passed. Barret notably hung back. Yuffie just shook her head in awe, then, very slowly, a sadistic grin grew over her face as she turned to face Cid again. "Well, Cid…?" She said, as much a smirk in her voice as in her smile. Cid sighed, dropping his head in resignation.  
"Don't make us do another impression of you guys!" Cloud called. Yuffie turned, grinning excitedly. "Oh, do tell!" She chirped.  
"No! No! Fuck, no! Damn it Strife! Don't you fucking DARE!" Cid yelled, unfreezing, and dashing foreword. Cloud laughed. Vincent stepped foreword as Cid moved towards him an the others, and smoothly caught Cid around the shoulders, pulling the man out of a dead run and actually backwards into his own embrace. Cid squirmed, swearing, but Vincent held him tight.  
"Oh relax already." Vincent said, smiling down at Cid from behind. Yuffie's smile softened to something more sincere. Cid managed to relax, leaning back happily into Vincent.  
"Damn you…" He muttered, shutting one eye and grinning as Vincent kissed his cheek from behind. Yuffie giggled.  
"Aww, aint that cute." She shot a grin over at Cloud and Sephiroth, standing together now as well, though not giving anyone a show…yet. "So…what about YOU two!? What happened, anyway!? Why are all these dead people popping up a live all the sudden and dating my friends?!" "HEY!" Zack cried. "I ain't dating anyone!" Tifa and Yuffie's giggles didn't reassure Zack. Neither did Cloud's, for that matter.  
"My point," Yuffie went on, wiping the smirk from her face, "Is what's GOING ON?!" "Fuckin' hasn't changed a bit…" Cid muttered to Vincent. Vincent shook his head. Yuffie stood as she interrogated Cloud, stance wide, with her hands on her hips authoritively. "The Planet's given us a second chance for some reason…" Sephiroth said softly. He still felt a spark of guilt each time he told another person, but his eyes shone bright and alive, grateful for his chance. "Cloud's had the heart to stay with me and help me…" Yuffie nodded, impressed.  
"Well, good. You're in good hands, I imagine." She said, in all honesty. Sephiroth smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Cloud. "Oh, I /am/." "Sephiroth!" Cloud squeaked.  
"It was a compliment!" "That's dirty!" "But you /like/ Dirty!" Sephiroth cried, laughing. Cloud blushed. Yuffie burst into giggles. From behind, Barret cleared his throat, loudly. Yuffie jumped.  
"Uh…Ok, who's' up for sushi?" She chimed, guiding the group back towards the town.  
  
AN: sorry that took so long. I acutally HAD this entire chapter almost finished, and the bloody program closed itself (it does that..a LOT. Its the rip off version of Microsoft Word (like, you know, safeway brand?) and it SUCKS. listen, if you ever go shopping for your own computer and you have a choice between a standard word processor or paying a little extra for the real thing, DO IT! Don't settle for crap when it comes to computer programs, or you'll get all pissy, lol.  
Hehe... found this slogan generator, where you punch in a word or name.... get this: "Don't get mad: Get Sephiroth."  
Love that. had to share.  
Alrighty, this was written to both the FFVII soundtrack sotto voice Disk 3, and the Kingdom Hearts (actually very good soundtrack!) soundtrack...well, the first disk, anyway. its a loaner. So...HERE IT IS! ANOTHER LAME CHAPTER! LOL. not really, I had fun with this actually. Sorry if its a little choppy, though. Like I said, I had trouble with this chapter, and it was done in little bits and pieces (usually I'll get a chapter done all in one go so that it goes smoothly). Bear with me.  
Oh yeah... go onto ! We got visuals for Yuffie, and...ZACK!!!!! squee! yaya! only little ones (one's even so blurry you can only make out the hair) but I betcha in a week or so we'll have full piccies. 's good about digging up new stuff fast. :) (we all remember having to deal w/ the blurry pics of Nanaki and Cid, right? lol) 


	21. Sticky Meal

Chapter 21 Sticky Meal

"SUUUUUUUSHI!!!! SUSHISUSHISUSHI!!!" Cid brought his gaze around to watch Zack.

"He always that weird?"

"Yeah…" Cloud and Sephiroth groaned in unison.

"But he's in rare form today, even for Zachary." Sephiroth added, tripping Zack as he made another pass. Zack stumbled, fell, and rolled out of it.

"YEAAAAH! SUSHI! SUSHISUSHISUSHI!" Zack trotted along, running circles around Cid, Cloud-and-Sephiroth --They were inseperable now that again they had no secrets to hide--, Vincent, and Yuffie. He'd ran one circle around Barret and the large man had taken a vicious swat at Zack's head.

"Calm dow'n yo dam foo!" Zack had merely laughed at the larger man, taken one more daring lap, nearly got smacked again, and ran off, chanting again., causing Tifa to burst into giggles.

"Sushi!Sushi! SUUUUUSSSSSHI!!" Cloud and Sephiroth watched their friend in awe.

"I never knew he liked sushi…" Cloud commented. Sephiroth snorted.

"Me neither." Cloud laughed. Sephiroth snorted again. "All I ever heard from him was about my own stiff habits-those were complaints, and about every woman he saw-those were usually compliments." Cloud giggled.

"Well, how bout a few compliments for you then, handsome." Cloud quipped. Behind him, Cid made a disgusted noise.

"Save it, Kid!" He growled, despite his smile. "Some of us don't want to fucking know!" Cloud made a face at the older man.

"You should talk!" Cid blushed, scratching his head and looking away. Vincent chuckled. Zack ran another lap around the entire group.

his flying dive, landing gracefully on his feet, and continued to run, not even giving Sephiroth a second look. Cid and Vincent stood staring in awe at Sephiroth.

"Didn't you just trip him?" Vincent asked, almost insulted on Zack's behalf, but more surprised that the mean gesture didn't achieve even the slightest reaction. Sephiroth shrugged noncommittally. Zack ran by again.

"I'm used to it!….SUSHI!!!" They had reached the restaurant, at the core of the City of Wutai. Yuffie had opened the restarant door, and Zack and ran straight in. There was a loud bang and a groan just inside. Yuffie grinned back at the rest of the group.

"There's a second, usually closed door, just inside. Helps keep the building cool in the summer." She said, smirking back inside at the shadowy, crumpled and moaning spikey-headed heap on the floor.

"Unnnghh…. Sushi….?" Sephiroth graced Zack by helping his fellow SOLDIER up on the way in, Yuffie still leading the way. The moment the young woman showed her face inside the main building, a half dozen employees came rushing up, bowing deeply.

"Miss Kisaragi, how may we be of service to you?" The nearest said politely, rich Wutian dialect pouring out in the most polite, respectful forms of the language. Yuffie grinned sheepishly back at her companions.

"Uh… Private table for… um… lesee.." She thought out loud, counting on her fingers -" Cloud, Seph…Cid, Vinnie…Barret, Zack, Tifa…me… Uh, Private table for eight, please." She said, turning back to the man, still bowing. He bowed again, so deeply he nearly fell over, and rushed off, nearly knocking over one of the other patrons in the Restaurant on his way through, barking orders to other waiters around him in passing. Yuffie winced, shooting an awkward half-grin, half grimace at her friends. Another waiter, a young woman even younger than Yuffie, approached, bowed deeply as well, then straightened, shot Yuffie a smile.

"Follow me, if you please." She said, smiling again at Yuffie. Yuffie seemed to relax tenfold.

"Oh, Lords, Koeko, who was that guy?!" Yuffie breathed, following the waitress. The girl grinned crookedly.

"He fancies you, Yuffie-San." She said. "This is why he took the job, hoping you'd come in." Yuffie groaned at Koeko's answer, burying her face in her hands, then turned back to the group.

"Will ONE of you be my date for tonight? Anyone? Gawd, I'll even take Cid."

"Hey!"

"I'M DESPERATE HERE!" Yuffie cried. Cid sulked, insulted. Vincent gave him a nudge along the backside, making the pilot jump, and shoot Vincent a startled look. Vincent told Cid with his eyes everything Cid would have wanted to hear. Cid grinned, winking. Cid strutted past Yuffie, making the young woman blink, then shoot a curious look at Vincent who kept his face blank, inwardly smirking. Yuffie looked around her. "Please…? Anyone?" Zack strode up to her.

"For sushi, I'll do anything!" He announced, grinning around stupidly. Koeko looked up at Zack appraisingly, then grinned at Yuffie.

"That'll cool Roki's jets a little…" She said, smirking.

"Roki, huh?" Yuffie said, thinking.

"Be nice, Yuffie." Vincent warned softly. Yuffie gave him a pouty look, but then grinned and followed her apparent friend Koeko's lead.

As it turns out, Zack had never had sushi in his life. This was evident immediately as he struggled with the rather large rolls, despite his obvious concentration. Somehow, Zack's predicament didn't surprise Cloud or Sephiroth, but the rest of the group was nearly aghast at his lack of sushi savvy. Even Barret and Cid, despite the groups' differences in background and personalities, had had their share and love of sushi. Zack alone struggled with trying to manage the bulky rolls with only his chopsticks. Eventually, Zack gave up however, and simply began stuffing the sushi into his mouth manually, casting the chopsticks aside. This gained him weird looks from his friends, but Zack was undaunted, for he was hungry, as Zack usually was.

"Whut?" He managed around a huge mouthful of sushi, nearly choking on the sticky rice. While undaunted, Zack was still vexed at how the others could stand having to eat so /slowly/. In the world of Zack, one did not savor every last bite with careful interest, but whuffed down the entire meal as quickly as possible, regardless of what it consisted of. Zack ate so much so quickly that he rarely ever actually /tasted/ what he was eating. But sushi had him cornered. Because of its dimensions and consistency, he had to carefully chew every last bite, lest he choke. Hell, it was even a struggle to even pick the darn things up. Zack quickly discovered why sushi was best struggled against with chopsticks, as little bits of white, glue-like rice began to stick to his fingers, not to be shaken by napkin nor picking or any other of his futile attempts to rid himself of the cling-ons, as it were. It was fortunate for the raven-haired man that they were dining in a private room, with only his friends to witness his troubles.

Sephiroth sighed, trying desperately to ignore his friend's idiocy, and focus on Cloud as much as possible. He also turned his focus to his lover in order to ignore the strange looks he was getting from both Koeko and Yuffie. It was for these reasons that he noticed when Cloud abruptly went stiff, eyes getting a wild glint to them, though the rest of Cloud's person remained composed. Only someone as close to the blond as Sephiroth had become could have noticed the change.

"Cloud." He said softly, carefully nudging Cloud's knee under the table with his own. Cloud jumped, turning around to look at Sephiroth as if he'd forgotten other people existed in the world around him. "What's wrong?" Sephiroth pressed, the hairs at the back of his own neck starting to bristle now with this same odd foreboding. Cloud didn't relax.

"I don't know…" He whispered back. Nobody else at the private table noticed their change of mood. "I sense something… it feels just like when…-" Cloud gasped suddenly, head snapping around to look at the shut door leading into their private room. It was barely visible in the dimly lit room, but moment's after Cloud had turned that direction, the door swung open and someone strode in purposefully. Yuffie jumped up, irritated.

"Hey! Mister! This is a private room, so get out!" She cried, pointing to the stranger. The man simply waved his arm and Yuffie flew back into Zack with a small scream. Zack caught the small woman easily, and was on his feet himself in a heartbeat, blue eyes flashing with their mako glow in the darkness.

"Just who the hell are you?!" He demanded, his easy, goofy nature vanishing as his stance hardened into something defensive. Cid, Vincent, Barret and Tifa were on their feet as well, moving out away from the table. Sephiroth moved as well, but Cloud remained frozen where he sat, eyes wide, breath uneven. Sephiroth shot an uncertain glance at Cloud, but didn't dare remove his eyes from the hooded figure who was now once again chuckling darkly at them.

"I see you've recovered from your mako poisoning." He said, voice cool and low, nodding towards Zack, who stepped back a fraction.

"What?" The SOLDIER breathed, startled. "How--"

"How do you think Strife found you?" The hooded man said firmly, silencing Zack.

"What do ya want, huh?! Ya wrecked our meal, damnit!" Cid growled, eyes fierce. There was an irritated snort from the man.

"Ooh, I'm /so/ sorry." He said, low voice taking on an icy edge in his sarcasm. He raised a pale palm, aiming it in Cid's direction. Cid squared his chest defiantly.

"The fuck do you want?!" Cid repeated. Though no one could see the face under the shadowy hood, all could sense the man's smirk. Behind the group, Cloud let out sudden choked cry, eyes clamping shut, holding his head as he fell foreword against the table. Sephiroth spun.

"CLOUD!" He turned back, not turning his back on the stranger, even as he moved to support Cloud. "What are you doing to him?!" Cloud shook in Sephiroth's hands, delirious.

"Ahh…aaah….AAAAAHHHH!" Cloud jolted, eyes open, but glazed and unseeing. Sephiroth's alarm began to seep away, replaced by fierce anger.

"TELL US WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON, DAMN IT!" He yelled, mako eyes flashing in anger like emerald flames. He held Cloud close to his chest, still unable to get the blond to respond to him. The hooded man ignored Sephiroth completely, moving foreword and reaching across the table towards Cloud. Sephiroth batted at his hand angrily. "Don't touch him!" He snapped, but the man simply turned, punching Sephiroth below his jaw, right into his throat, crushing his adam's apple. Sephiroth choked, buckling foreword, unable to speak, let alone barely breathe. Dispatched, Sephiroth was unable to move as this suddenly violent stranger reached over, and barely touched Cloud's forehead with but two fingers. Cloud went rigid, screaming, then promptly passed out.

"Cloud!" Half the room cried the young man's name. Zack and Cid, closest to the stranger, lunged foreword, moving to attack, but hit nothing as he vanished into thin air. Sephiroth, nearly in shock from his own injury, could only cling to Cloud as the blond lay limp in his arms, head lolled against his chest, eyes shut but screwed up as if in pain, along with the rest of his features.

"Shit!" Barret was still looking around as if he'd spot their attacker nearby, but he was gone, leaving the group in turmoil.

AN: HAHAHAH! CLIFFIE! HAHAHAH! MRE gets shot by Vincent, skewered by Cid, and Sephiroth, and punched out by Tifa" SCREW YOU!"  
MRE: blinks ouch.  
...DON'T WORRY! THIS IS GOING SOMEWHERE! (At least the plot's returned... )  
Oh, and if you must know, Zacks' sushi trouble are based off my own, lol. Love sushi, just can't eat it very well. lol oh well. ooh..that made me hungry... . Its dinner time, lol. Ok! more to come soon! Worth the wait? Sorry I've slowed down, but life finally caught up with me. =S lol. don't worry, I won't abandon you, though! )  
MRE 


	22. Life Stinks

XXII  
Chapter 22  
Life Stinks

Cloud was brought back to Lord Godos' Pagoda with Yuffie's blessings, as he was still unconscious, though apparently dreaming, as he moaned and thrashed as he was carried, muttering any number of incoherencies.  
Lord Godo himself would have likely murdered Sephiroth on the instant his foot hit his doorstep, except that he was carrying Cloud cradled against him protectively, eyes dim, face sagging with pain and worry. The old man had made a sharp comment about the great General turning out to be a fairy, but left it at that for the moment, sincerely concerned for Cloud's sake, as he respected the young man, and his friends, despite Sephiroth's presence in his own household. Yuffie standing by to carefully remind her father that the silver haired man was no longer a foe also helped the matter, but in all, everyone was far too anxious about Cloud to worry about what might happen between Sephiroth and Godo. A bed was made for the unconscious man, and many were left to hover, most of all Sephiroth, by his side.  
Yuffie sat in one of the open rooms with her father, Tifa, Zack and Vincent. Cid and Barret had gone out, unable to just sit and wait. Zack stayed with Sephiroth and Cloud, worried for both of his friends.  
Sephiroth had been unable to speak since the crippling blow to his throat, at least with any strength, or lacking pain. In all, he'd given up save for necessity, disappearing into his previous nature of silence. Zack was used to Sephiroth's long silences, but he was also acutely aware that silence was no longer a natural thing for Sephiroth. Knowing this left Zack unnerved, even though he was perfectly aware that Sephiroth was less unwilling, and more unable to speak.  
After a while, as the evening set in, Cid returned, letting Vincent alone and going straight to check on Cloud. There had been no change, and Sephiroth and Zack had hardly moved themselves. This left Cid also unusually sober and silent. It was a dreary evening, to say the least.  
"He hasn't moved," Sephiroth said softly, when Vincent also joined the small group watching over Cloud. Vincent nodded softly, crouching down beside the floor-level sleeping pallet to examine Cloud closely, brushing his wild hair from his face. Cloud's eyes shifted under their lids, his face twitching slightly.  
"He's dreaming of something." Vincent said softly. This was no comfort to Sephiroth. He knew perfectly well, as much as Vincent did, that dreams were not always good. Nor were they always 'just' dreams. Vincent backed away from the prone figure, standing again to move beside Cid. Sephiroth watched as Cid wrapped an arm around Vincent's shoulders, the ebony-haired gunman leaning back against Cid tiredly.  
"When all this shit is over, you and I are going on one fucking long second honeymoon to Costa Del Sol." Cid commented roughly, hugging Vincent. Vincent nodded in agreement, and Sephiroth had to look away. He wanted a honeymoon in Costa Del Sol, with Cloud… Hell, he'd be happy with just knowing whether or not Cloud was going to even /wake up/ at this point… He felt his chest tightening, and rose from where he sat near Cloud, moving towards the door.  
"Hey, Kiddo, you alright?" Cid said, noticing the change in Sephiroth. He didn't know why he called the man 'kiddo' Sephiroth was only a couple of years younger than himself at best, but the lack of physical aging and the fact that Cid himself was so close to being 'over the hill' at thirty eight stuck some sort of image of Sephiroth being ages younger than himself. Presently, Sephiroth merely turned to look at him, for once not commenting on Cid's usage of nick names or anything else for that matter, eyes empty, shook his head slightly 'no' , long hair falling foreword to hide his face, and dropping his gaze, left quickly. Cid and Vincent stood together, watching after the man.  
"He's feeling helpless," Vincent observed sadly. Cid, and Zack, who'd remained silent most of the evening, turned to look at the gunman. "He's scared for Cloud, and I doubt that Sephiroth is the type who can handle just sitting back and waiting without being able to do a thing to sway a situation in the way he would like it to be. There's nothing he can do for Cloud right now, nothing any of us can do, and its probably eating away at him." Vincent had a gift for silent insight that Cid had often marveled over. Grimacing, he nodded, Vincent's observation making perfect sense to the pilot, even though he himself had not seen it until it had been pointed out to him directly. The room fell silent again.  
The sliding door slid open with a creak suddenly, making all three men jump, looking up. Yuffie poked her head in, looking around.  
"Where's Sephiroth?" She asked curiously, still looking around as if she wouldn't be surprised if he appeared out of a shadow at her call.  
"I think he needed some time alone." Zack said softly. Yuffie paused, uncertain, obviously wondering privately /is that safe?/  
"Don't worry, Yuffie." Vincent said reassuringly. Yuffie came out of her uncertainty with a snap, almost jumping physically.  
"Oh, well, if you see him, tell him I have some things for his throat that'll make him feel better." She hoisted a tray of herbal concoctions for emphasis. Some potent, spicy smells floated into the room as the herbals neared the doorway. Cid crinkled his nose.  
"You sure Godo ain't fuckin tryin' to poison him?!" He muttered, pinching his nose. Yuffie gave him a blank, startled look.  
"Huh? Oh, these?" She asked, looking down. "Well, if he /drank/ them, yeah, it would poison him. They're liniments, for bruises and stuff. Good for blood circulation." Cid's face lost its disgust, glazing over with surprise and confusion. Yuffie noticed, and looked back down at her tray again, sniffing at the bottles. "Huh…I guess they /do/ smell kind of strong, don't they?" She observed abashedly. Cid snorted.  
"No /shit/! Nearly fucking knocked me out!"  
"I kind of like the smell." Vincent said. "What is it?"  
"Dit-Da-Jao." Yuffie answered matter of factly.  
"Deht dah what?" Cid blinked.  
"Bruise Juice." Yuffie explained. Cid blinked again, recoiling.  
"Sounds nasty." Yuffie rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever." She said, turning to go, and nearly crashing into Sephiroth. "Aah!" She recovered a little. "There you are!" She added, stepping back to let the tall man into the room she'd just been exiting. Sephiroth gave her a surprised look. He opened his mouth to speak, then remembered he'd best not try, and simply waited for the young woman to explain.  
"I uh…brought something for your neck, that might help it heal quicker." Yuffie said, stuttering just a little. It was hard not to be overwhelmed by Sephiroth's presence, especially the sudden notion that a once foe was now friend. She held up one of the bottles for emphasis. Sephiroth blinked, surprised that she was offering him any sort of relief.  
"DON'T DO IT, MAN!" Cid cried suddenly, making Sephiroth look up sharply, clean over Yuffie's head, at the surly pilot. He raised an eyebrow. "That stuff smells like fuckin' shit!" Yuffie shot Cid a venomous glare. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow, and gently plucked the bottle from Yuffie's hand, opening it, and sniffing it lightly. His eyes stung from the strength of the smell: and there was an alcoholic burn to it, but it wasn't all that bad, its potency aside.  
"Don't drink it!" Yuffie added suddenly. Sephiroth snorted, handing the bottle back to her with a small grin.  
"I know what this stuff is…" He croaked hoarsely, wincing. "My best friend once, right Zack?" He said in a strained whisper. Zack chuckled.  
"Stuff drove me nuts for a while, but he wore the shit so often that it became a part of him. I knew something was missing since he came back!" Zack mused. Yuffie laughed.  
"What my father would say if he found out it was a Wutian product that was the key to SinRa's General's success." Sephiroth flashed her a smirk before moving to sit down near Cloud's pad, Yuffie following him tentatively. He took the tray from her, looking over the other items. There was an internal medicine for sore throats, some pain killers, and a stronger type of liniment titled 'Tiger Balm' that Sephiroth knew if he put something that strong on such sensitive skin, it would likely literally burn him. There was also an array of cotton balls to apply the substances. He doused one cotton ball in the Dit-da-jao so thickly that the oily brown substance soaked it completely and ran over his fingertips and onto the tray. He applied it himself, though Yuffie hovered lest he need any assistance, the brown, pungent liquid staining his pale skin like a cheep tan in a bottle. By the time he was through with a thorough soaking, he'd used three cotton balls, and there was a dark yellow stain across his skin from it. He didn't care though, the gentle cooling burn of the liquid was revamping the blood flow to the invisible bruising, easing the pain and giving him the confidence to speak.  
"Thanks" He said, smiling weakly. His eyes stung with the stuff being so close to his face, but he knew it would fade in a little while, and he would no longer even notice the smell, though surely every other person staying in Godos' Pagoda would. He stood. "I need to wash my hands before I burn my eyes out or accidentally swallow any of it." He said, leaving. His fingers too were stained yellow and feeling the warmth of the liniment.  
He returned to find Yuffie gone, the pain killers still there where he'd been sitting, and Cid choking on the smell.  
"Oh, buck up, Highwind." He said with a small smile. Cid glared, but then laughed.  
"You sound like Vince." He commented.  
"Oh, Hell…" Vincent chuckled. It was the first time all day the tension had lifted in the room at all, and while it was still there, and very heavy on all of them, a little banter had already done them good.  
Now, Sephiroth believed very strongly in Murphy's Law, where, as it says, anything that could go wrong, can and will go wrong. Which is perhaps why he found it sickeningly ironic when Cloud sat up suddenly, screaming, eyes suddenly wide, though not very alert.  
"Aeris!!!" Sephiroth winced. It was a name he knew somehow, but also one that most usually avoided bringing up around him. Still, Sephiroth was at Cloud's side instantly, Zack, Cid, and Vincent close on his heels. Sephiroth hoisted Cloud up, hugging him carefully.  
"Cloud!" He croaked, voice still weak, throat very sore despite the help he'd received. Cloud gave another strangled cry before coming around fully, looking up at Sephiroth.  
"Oh God, Seph…. She's….Oh god…." Sephiroth didn't want to understand, but he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. By now, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and even Godo, had come running in at the sound of Cloud's screams.  
"Oh, Cloud!" Tifa ran to his other side, not giving Sephiroth a second glance, holding the blonds' hand in her own. Cloud gripped it, sitting up fully on his own. He was still in a strange haze, eyes distant, but he was aware now, at least.  
"We…have…to go to Midgar…." Cloud whispered.  
"What? Why?" Tifa pressed.  
"Aeris…" He said hauntedly. Tifa gasped, Cid swore, Yuffie looked on the verge of tears. Barret had to leave the room again. Suddenly Cloud blinked, loosing his trance completely. "What on earth is that smell?"

AN: Yes, there are such things as DitDaJao (though I'm not sure that's how its spelled....but that's how its pronounced, at any rate...) and Tiger Balm. As a martial artist, I've had my share of both. (didn't know that about me, huh?! :) )lol.(and no, I'm not some super kickass black belt. don't even bother going there. I'm hardly experienced. ) My mother studied Chinese medicine for several years, as well, so I'm painfully familiar with some of these things (the all smell REALLY weird...but sometimes good. :) I like the smell of ditdajao, but I know others that just hate it) So...yeah, a dose of reality in the middle of the fic, again :) I do that, lol.


	23. Cold Weather

XXIII

Chapter 23

Cold Weather

Cloud's reaction to Sephiroth's 'bruise juice' as it was dubbed, would have been quite humorous had it not been for the tension floating around the room like oily smoke, choking out everyone's sense of humor. That said, Sephiroth merely heaved a sigh in response.  
"I got hit pretty bad, Yuffie gave me some stuff to help everything heal properly. It just happens to stink." He said, voice hoarse. Cloud nodded, still clinging to Sephiroth like a life line.  
"I'm sorry… I seem to attract trouble…" He muttered sadly. Sephiroth heaved another sigh.  
"Don't be sorry, Cloud." He paused, kissing the top of Cloud's head reflexively. "What happened…?" He asked after a moment, almost dreading the answer.  
"We have to go to Midgar." Cloud said softly, eyes distant. "She's waiting for us."  
"Who?" Sephiroth asked, worried by Cloud's vague statement. Cloud had the nature to stick to himself, but usually not with Sephiroth: He'd always been so open with the silver haired man.  
"Aeris." Cloud said distantly. Sephiroth noticed his eyes were empty, hazed and guarded. Still, the young man's lip trembled slightly, whether or not Cloud noticed it. Sephiroth rubbed his eyes.  
"When?" He already knew the answer, even as Cloud sat up fully before answering him.  
"Right now. We have to leave tonight." He said, voice still sounding strange to Sephiroth's ears.  
"No. Fuck, no." Cid broke in suddenly, voice rough and firm. "You've been fucking unconscious half the fucking day and we are /not/ going anywhere in the middle of the fucking night without you having eaten or rested or anything!" Cloud fixed the pilot a hard glare.  
"It is not your decision." He said flatly, rising and pushing past Sephiroth, and the others. Sephiroth swallowed against the pain in his throat, and also the sudden dryness found there. what's wrong, Cloud…? Slowly, everyone rose to follow the blond, no one daring to mention Cloud's odd demeanor.

The silence stretched on, even as the Highwind took flight once more, Yuffie no aboard as well, despite her hatred for flying. She'd taken some pills and planned to sleep off the flight to Midgar, so as to avoid her bouts of motion sickness. Still, Cloud kept to himself, even less to Sephiroth, and didn't say a single word to anyone else, acting almost as if he didn't actually see the world around him. According to Barret, when Sephiroth had asked Cloud's ex employer earlier, Cloud had been in this sort of state when he'd first joined AVALANCHE, cold and uncaring of the world around him.  
Not even Zack could get through to the blond.

"…Hey, Spike." Cloud hadn't looked up when Zack had knocked then let himself into his room. Cloud went further to ignore his best friend's greeting. Zack, undaunted for the time being, had moved to sit beside Cloud on the edge of his bed, putting a hand to a narrow shoulder, only to have it shrugged away.  
"What do you want, Zack?" He had said, voice dead. It left Zack startled and taken aback.  
"What's goin' on, man?" Zack pressed.  
"Nothing." Cloud's voice dropped by degrees in coldness.  
"You're lying." Zack pointed out. This had, at least triggered /some/ response in Cloud.  
"SO FUCKING WHAT, ZACK?!" Cloud had risen from his seat in a fury, storming out of the room, leaving Zack sitting, stunned on his own bed. Zack had mentally sworn he could see icicles forming in Cloud's wake. Zack had swallowed hard, and gone back to report to Sephiroth, presently waiting anxiously in the lounge. The Ex General had /not/ put Zack up to it, but Zack knew that he would be grilled for any information anyway. Might as well be direct about it. Sighing sadly, Zack pushed open the swinging door to the lounge, stepping in.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked tensely. His voice was still distorted from the larynx injuries he'd received the afternoon before. The group had hung in silence since that point, and still did. Zack gave his friend a weary look.  
"I pissed him off." Zack said flatly.  
"How'd you manage that?" Sephiroth pressed, curious.  
"I asked him what was going on. He told me nothing, and I called him a liar. That pretty much sums it up." Zack said, voice tightening along with his chest. He was scared for Cloud. Both he, Sephiroth, and everyone else knew something was up, but Cloud's lack of cooperation was disturbing. Sephiroth gave a resigned sigh, low and sad, as he sank -an uncharacteristic move for such a proud person- into his seat.

Hours passed, and eventually, Sephiroth learned that Cloud had retreated out to the deck of the huge airship, letting the wind carry him away for a time. Now the blond sank into bed stiffly beside Sephiroth without a word. Sephiroth watched the younger man move, blue eyes never meeting green, nor even coming close. Sephiroth swallowed a heartbroken sigh. He watched as Cloud settled at the far edge of the bed, slender back to him. He reached out, suddenly nervous, and let his fingertips brush Cloud's shoulder. The smaller man jumped, sucking in his breath through his teeth in a startled hiss.  
"Cloud…?" Sephiroth ventured. He'd never felt so unsure in his life. He moved to touch Cloud again -he had to, for some reason, touch him, despite how poorly as his lover had reacted on his first try. Cloud didn't jump or jerk away this time, but he didn't respond much, either. "Cloud…please…?" He begged, voice cracking. He still hadn't regained his usual vocal strength, but at least it didn't hurt him to talk anymore. Still, his voice cracked now for different reasons.  
"Look," Cloud began, voice rough. "Not right now, okay? I know you're worried, but I'm fine: I just don't feel like talking right now, got it?" There was a cold edge in Cloud's voice that Sephiroth recognized as painfully familiar. That cold, sharp tone had once been his own favorite. He hid behind a façade of anger or irritation: the Ice God.  
He was hiding. Cloud was hiding from him, and Sephiroth knew this perfectly well.  
"If there wasn't anything wrong, you wouldn't be like this, Cloud." He said softly. Cloud rolled over to face him, their noses almost touching with the sudden movement. There was a hollow, icy gleam in the blonde's sapphire eyes.  
"Fine. Lets put it this way, then:" He said darkly. "Leave me alone." He rose from bed, and left, leaving Sephiroth alone and feeling ill.

Sephiroth barely saw Cloud again until they reached Midgar. They passed briefly in the halls, but Cloud didn't return to him at night, nor could he be seen during meals when the rest of the group ate. Sephiroth still hadn't figured out where the man was hiding all day, but he was, that much he knew.  
"Your ships' too damn big." Sephiroth muttered, returning from yet another idle search for Cloud. Cid, who'd been happily smoking a cigarette, reading a newspaper, looked up at the comment, which was obviously directed at him.  
"Eh? Lookin' fer Cloud again?" He commented sadly. Sephiroth nodded, sinking into a nearby chair. The lounge was otherwise empty. Cid sighed, sitting up from his lazy slouch a little to face Sephiroth properly. "Well… I s'pose he'll pop up again once we land… he /did/ want to go to that hellhole, not the rest of us…" Cid commented. "We'll be landing this afternoon, in a few more hours, so I wouldn't sweat it out too much longer." Sephiroth again nodded.  
"Its not so much where he's hiding that's bothering me, Cid." He said sadly. "Its why." Cid looked up again into pained green eyes.  
"Well, what's th' matter?"  
"Its me he's avoiding, Cid. I don't know why. He won't even sleep in our room anymore." Cid's brow furrowed.  
"How long's that been goin' on?"  
"Since we left Wutai." Cid's steel blue eyes narrowed, darkening.  
"Sumfin's up. I don't like this one damned bit." He looked up at Sephiroth. "Watch out for 'em."  
"Yeah…"

Cloud, who'd been leaning on the closed door to the lounge, listening to Cid and Sephiroth's un-hushed voices, gave an angry snort and stormed off. He'd been about to go and confront the latter, but upon hearing their shared conversation to be focused on /him, Cloud had stopped to eavesdrop. He gave another angry snort.  
"I guess nobody's trustworthy." He growled.

Sephiroth felt the Highwind shudder as it landed on the outskirts of Midgar. The city had been half-rebuilt after Meteor, but no longer stood in its former glory. That was the one thing Sephiroth was rather glad for: of all the destruction he'd caused, all the pain and the sorrow, at least he'd been able to take out the seventh level of Hell while he was at it. Thin lips curled into a humorless smirk. That was a little satisfying. He moved closer to the window, peering out at the dark smear in the near distance. The ship shook again, then went still. Sephiroth's ears run in the silence, but they still picked up the slightest of movements.  
"Are you done hiding, Cloud?" He said without turning around. Cloud had crept up into the room, booted feet silent even on the hard floor: he'd become a powerful warrior in his years, and he was perfectly capable, as was Sephiroth, of moving utterly silently.  
"No. But since we're leaving soon…" Cloud commented. Sephiroth turned in time to see the blond shrug carelessly.  
"So, where are we going?" Sephiroth asked, somehow trying to dig for information without letting onto it. Cloud shrugged, moving past Sephiroth to stare out the window, his back again turned toward the taller man.  
"A small church in the Slums. It survived Meteor, when nothing else did. It is a sacred place." He paused, heaving a sigh. "It was Aeris' church: she grew flowers there."  
"Flowers in Midgar?" Sephiroth asked, sincerely intrigued. He knew little else other than that the girl had been the last of the Cetra, and a friend to Cloud. Cloud gave a weak laugh in response.  
"She had the gift of life." He said darkly, throwing a pointed look over his shoulder at Sephiroth. Sephiroth swallowed.  
"She has returned to us, then?" Sephiroth pressed carefully. Cloud snorted.  
"The fuck do you think?" He turned and left quickly, again leaving Sephiroth alone. Off to once side, Vincent stepped out of a shadow.  
"I don't think I've ever seen him so moody." The dark haired man commented. Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to produce a response. Vincent brushed his shoulder in a rare gesture of comfort. "He'll relax again. Don't let it bother you too much."  
"Did I do something?" Sephiroth managed, voice catching. Vincent was quiet for a very long time.  
"Hey, lets move before he dumps us all here!" Cid yelled through the doorway, waving his spear at Sephiroth and Vincent. Sephiroth followed Vincent, who was still silently thoughtful, after Cid.  
"Not in this lifetime." Vincent said after a while. Sephiroth swallowed.  
"That's what I was afraid of…"  
"He loved her, whether he meant to or not," Came another voice from behind Sephiroth. He turned to throw a sorry look at Tifa. He swallowed again, nodding. He felt sick. They were just reaching the entrance to the drop ramp -the Highwind had actually landed this time - just as Cloud stepped back in.  
"You coming or not?" He asked impatiently, then disappeared again. Many of Cloud's friends exchanged silent, worried glances between each other, behind the blonde's back. Sephiroth and Zack kept their heads down, walking side-by-side in silence after their friend.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Oops. I got sick of funny. . Don't worry. It'll get better, eventually. The story's drawing to a close, but its got a way to go still, I think.

Probably no less than 3 chapters.  
Yeah, Cloud's trippin' out. Meanwhile, I've finally decided all the final pairings (cause this WAS a romance fic, right?) and all of what's going

to happen in the meantime... :)


	24. moody blues

XXIV  
Chapter 24  
Moody Blues

AN: LEMON ADVISORY!! WATCHOUT!  
  
Aeris' Church had hardly changed. Its dusty rafters still hung haphazardly in a

strange sort of beauty, broken pew seating lined the long hallway, and right in the middle, in a

hold in the floorboards, grew a lush patch of brightly colored flowers. Cloud strode straight to

that flower patch, sinking to his knees in the soft soil there, and brushing the petals of the

nearest flower gently, every one of his moments careful, almost reverent.  
Sephiroth stood back at the entrance with Vincent while the others trailed slightly

behind Cloud. The church was silent except for the muffled footsteps leaving soft trails in the

dusty floor. Still, Sephiroth would not join them. He felt distinctly nervous in this room: Not

because it was a church, not because it was once the sanctuary of a girl he killed, but because

of something else, deadly and nagging at the back of his mind, tying itself in knots. He didn't

want to go too deep. So, with Vincent standing near him like an anchor, he stood, cat eyes

watching Cloud's ever movement, even as the rest of his senses darted about the decrepit

building.

Cloud put his hands to the ground, bowing his head. "I'm here, Aeris." He said

softly. There was no response, only silence and the sound of Cloud's steady, shallow

breathing. Sephiroth swallowed against a dry throat. He noticed Barret, Cid, and Yuffie start

to shift around a little in uncertainty. Tifa seemed to be completely holding her breath.

Zack…had his eyes cast down to the floor, standing away from the rest of the group, and

away from Cloud, off to one side. Sephiroth pushed his eyes shut. He'd forgotten about

Zack's relationship with Aeris, one that had developed probably long before Cloud had even

hit puberty. Zack hadn't said a word about it, but Sephiroth could tell just from the way the

man was standing that Zack himself had /not/ forgotten. Sephiroth swallowed a sigh, but

spared a glance at his father.  
Sephiroth jumped a little. Vincent wasn't paying the least bit attention to Cloud or

the others, but was watching Sephiroth intently. He was making eye contact, trying to

communicate something that Sephiroth wasn't quite getting. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow,

shifting in uncertainty. Suddenly, Vincent's eyes sharpened, his demeanor going from passive

to wildly intense in a split heartbeat. Vincent's head snapped around to glare off in another

direction, towards the back of the church, and Sephiroth followed his gaze, but there was

nothing there to see. The hairs on the back of Sephiroth's neck prickled. Vincent turned

back around, looked back at Sephiroth, and shook his head. He didn't relax.  
Several more long minutes passed and Sephiroth saw that while Vincent kept still,

his eyes darted all about the ancient building warily. His tension was contagious and Sephiroth

felt his nerves spinning over themselves, making him feel jumpy. He did jump when Vincent

spoke abruptly.  
"Is she here, Cloud?" He asked softly, barely loud enough for the question to

reach the blond, but after the on stretching silence, it might as well been Barret's booming

voice grating across the group. Cloud straightened up, and turned around to face the quiet

man, all very slowly. His eyes had lost their luster, hollow and gray. He shook his head

slowly, 'no.' Vincent nodded. "Perhaps, Cloud, we should find somewhere to rest for the

evening and come back first thing tomorrow morning." Cloud's eyes narrowed suspiciously,

and Vincent just gazed right back at the younger man evenly, face calm. Eventually, Cloud

relaxed, nodding, and climbed to his feet. Sephiroth sensed the mutual sigh heaved throughout

the group, though not a single sound was made. Cloud walked slowly across the building,

passing between Sephiroth and Vincent without a second glance to either of them, and out the

way they came. The other's followed.

The musky evening set over the idle Highwind , once again inhabited for the night,

landed in silence outside of the half-ruined city of Midgar. Sephiroth stood out in the dry grass

outside the ship, staring back at the crumpled silhouette of the city, watching the golden-red

light of sunset fall over the jagged shapes. Green eyes stared, unseeing, thin lips pressed

together firmly in an even thinner line. Deep in thought, Sephiroth stood like a statue, gazing

over his own ruin like the horrible god of war he once was. This occurred to Sephiroth, and

with a scowl, he turned on his heel and strode inside in hope of finding some distraction from

his guilt.  
It was, after all, all his fault.  
Wasn't it?

Cloud sank into his bed barely bothering to yank his boots off. That's as far as he

went. He still wore his gloves, his gauntlet, pants, belt and shirt. A hand drifted up to idly

brush the single earring in his left ear. Zack had coaxed him into getting his ear pierced when

he'd become a cadet. Zack had a matching piercing, and another on the same ear just above

it. Cloud tugged lightly on the silver stud, turning the post, feeling its presence in his skin. He

frowned. When was the last time he'd even removed it, let alone noticed the thing? He

reached up, getting ready to yank off its backing, and cast the small adornment away forever.  
"Don't take it out." Cloud looked up, despite the cold demeanor he'd attempted

to procure. He'd barely recognized the voice in its softness, a thread of pain laced into what

was usually a bold baritone, smooth and warm. He'd never heard Sephiroth's voice distort as

it was now, raised in pitch slightly from some strain, softer than even Vincent's. Cloud's eyes

narrowed belatedly.  
"Why not?" Cloud asked cautiously, sitting up as Sephiroth stepped into the room

from his perch in the doorway. Sephiroth gave him a sad look.  
"Because it's a part of you now. And it suits you. I like it." He said softly. Cloud

blinked.  
"It's old."  
"I'll get you a new one if you'd like. But don't get rid of it." Sephiroth replied.

Cloud frowned. Sephiroth had crossed the small room, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed

near Cloud's feet. He hazarded a small touch, reaching out and giving Cloud's bare foot a

squeeze. Cloud was watching him curiously. Sephiroth looked up, catching Cloud's eyes.

Cloud was startled to see Sephiroth's pain unhidden in his exotic eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked flatly. Sephiroth shook his head, his hair cascading

down to hide his face as he glanced down at his knees.  
"I'm not sure. But something is." He said softly. "And it worries me." Cloud gave

the softest of snorts.  
"You, worried?" He said, voice chilly. Sephiroth looked up, eyes flashing with

intensified emotion.  
"YES! Yes I'm worried! You won't talk to me, you won't talk to anyone! Some

stranger comes up and ruins a nice day by fucking around with everybody's mind, starts a

fight, and leaves you unconscious for hours, and you wake up screaming, and now wont' give

us a clue as to what's going on!" Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger. Sephiroth ignored it.

"Look. I completely understand you wanting Aeris to come back. I want her back too! I want

to try and atone for what I've done to her, and from what you've told me, she must be just

this incredibly wonderful person. But listen, Cloud…" Cloud made a move to argue or leave,

or something, and Sephiroth lunged foreword, grabbing Cloud's slender wrists firmly. "Please!

If that was truly the holy place that you spoke of that we visited today: If that was really the

place where she worked her magic of life, then something is terribly wrong, Cloud. There's

something wrong there, something we can't quite see yet. Its /tainted/…. Something's

wrong…" Cloud had snapped his wrists away, and leapt out of the bed, storming towards the

door with a snarl. Sephiroth was about to give up when a second resolve hit him, and he leapt

up, charging after Cloud, and blocking his exit. Cloud nearly collided with him, and he

grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders, pulling Cloud firmly against his own body. Cloud

looked up at him, anger flashing in his eyes, and Sephiroth let his own fierce eyes bore

downward.  
"Don't you walk away from me, Strife." He said darkly. Cloud hesitated in his

affront. Sephiroth used the window to plunge downward, kissing Cloud fiercely before the

blond could protest. Cloud fought him for a moment, then melted, falling more back into his

normal self. Sephiroth broke the kiss, pulling Cloud to him, hugging him almost desperately,

resting his chin on Cloud's head, letting the soft golden spikes tickle at his nose and lips.

"Why are you so cold…" He whispered sadly. "You wanted me, you have me now… you

have my love, don't leave me hanging in the cold…" Cloud loosened a little.  
"Sephiroth…" Sephiroth kissed his head lightly.  
"I wouldn't lie to you, Cloud… something's wrong… There's something wrong

with this whole chain of occurrences. The planet should have never brought me back. That

stranger: He's as much friend as foe: He hurts you, he hurts the ones you care for: There's just

something wrong with all these things happening all at once… There's something wrong in

/you/ right now… I know you feel it, we all do…"  
"Sephiroth, I can't give up this chance…"  
"I don't blame you…Just… please…" He tipped Cloud's chin to kiss him again.

"Be careful, Cloud." Cloud gasped into the kiss as a short series of tears splashed down off

of Sephiroth's nose onto his cheek. Sephiroth kissed him reassuringly, and then scooped him

up and carried him to the bed, carefully laying him back, only to sink over Cloud, continuing to

kiss him gently. Cloud let out small gasps as Sephiroth's kisses trailed down to push against

his high collar, searching out the tender regions of Cloud's throat. Cloud was confused: here

he was trying to be angry at the world and Sephiroth was making his spirits fly and his heart

sing with the barest of touches. He tried to fight it, but eventually gave in as Sephiroth began

to tug his gloves off one by one, carefully placing them on the bedside table. Moments later

he found his now bare hands shoved somewhere up Sephiroth's shirt, sensitive fingertips

roaming over firm, smooth skin.  
Moment's later, both their shirts were missing, cast away somewhere near the

door, and their pants soon followed. Cloud frowned, struggling shakily with Sephiroth's

pants. Where he'd found another pair of tight leather pants, or when, Cloud couldn't possibly

imagine. The man simply had looked so natural in leather that he hadn't fully noticed, but now

the stiff material gave him trouble, and he noticed it loud as day.  
"Mmf. Damned leather." He mumbled. Sephiroth gave a slight, almost silent laugh,

kissing Cloud again. It was only when Cloud's boxers were torn off and cast away to land in

a heap nearby, that he noticed where this evening was headed for him. He gasped, shivering

under Sephiroth's incessant touches. Sephiroth paused, glowing eyes boring down into

Cloud's.  
"You alright?" He asked quietly. Cloud was somewhat shell shocked, and

couldn't respond for a moment. He swallowed. He was supposed to be mad, wasn't he?

But why was I mad…? Cloud drew a blank. Maybe he was right…?  
"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." Cloud breathed. Sephiroth kept still a moment, leaning

over him.  
"Good," He whispered. He sank down, pressing his entire body over Clouds,

nuzzling Cloud gently around the neck and shoulders, causing the man to gasp and squirm

under him. Sephiroth hugged him firmly, then rolled over, pulling up over him. Cloud let out a

small yelp, startled. He looked down and gasped at Sephiroth's intense eyes.  
"Seph--?"  
"There's something I want for you." He whispered. There was a glint of fear in his

eyes that alarmed Cloud, but also, somehow, exhilarated him.  
"What…?" Sephiroth's eyes softened.  
"I've been taking and taking and taking from you for far too long. Its your turn."

He said firmly. Cloud gasped, electricity sparking through him as the realization of what

Sephiroth was suggesting dawned on him. He nodded, caressing Sephiroth's jaw once before

bringing his hand to the man's lips.  
"Suck."

Sephiroth was a little alarmed at Cloud's lovemaking- rough and possessive. Still,

this only lead him to believe that he had been repressing something in the blond, and was glad

that that cycle could be broken. Cloud's entrance into him had been swift, and painful. It

would be a long, slow walk back into the core of Midgar tomorrow. Even now, there was

almost a scowl on Cloud's face, his teeth grit, eyes squinted half shut, entire body in tension, a

fire in his eyes. Sephiroth couldn't believe the pounding he was getting. serves me right, I

suppose… It wasn't a precise thought - he was too caught up in Cloud's thrusts, the waves

of pain and pleasure washing over him, to think clear thoughts, but the notion was there, and

would wait patiently until his mind drifted back to reality to contemplate it. He gasped as

Cloud slammed his hips into him with a small cry, bucking lightly. Sephiroth brought his arms

up to hold the blond down against him as Cloud spasmed against him. Cloud's knees

worked, trying to push him in deeper, back arched, head bowed. He squirmed and Sephiroth

still held on, holding him back. Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud slightly, and slammed their

hips together again. Cloud let out a cry, finally climaxing into him, Sephiroth himself not far

behind. All too soon, Cloud collapsed, trembling, onto Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth kissed

his lover gently, forcing Cloud to look up.  
"I love you, Cloud. Please, don't forget." Cloud swallowed, still panting too hard

to speak, and nodded, closing his eyes and trying to slow his breathing.  
"Th-Thank you…" He whispered. Sephiroth smiled, letting Cloud roll off of him

to spoon up against him, instantly falling asleep. Sephiroth lay watching Cloud for a very long

time, too stunned to do much else. It had been a horrible day, and still, there was something

off in Cloud, almost like there was something forcing his own personality back to be replaced.

It bothered him deeply. Still, Sephiroth knew he couldn't bother with it now. It was late, he

was exhausted, and he had all the comfort he needed snuggled up beside him, even if Cloud

was the basis of his worries. He rolled onto his side to rest his head over Cloud's shoulder,

hugging the smaller man from behind.  
"Sleep well, Cloud…" He whispered, kissing Cloud's jaw. Cloud shifted,

muttering in his sleep, then went still, and Sephiroth followed suit.

AN: ok, so how many of you skimmed the actual plot and skipped straight to the sex? lol. If it

seemed weird, it was meant to be, btw.  
Cloud strikes me as PMSing...he's not. (but I swear, some guys do, lol) Ok, just had to

comment on that. YAAAH! PLOT BUNNIES! (swoons) this is too much for me! I'm

switching back to mindless dribble/bad humor and smut! ...oh... I guess I can't now... lol. oh

well.  
On another note, I 've noticed that there are a lot of you that are anticipating a serious Aeris

bashing... I'm sorry to say that you're going to be horribly dissapointed. I am no hater of Aeris,

and it will eventually be happy for all. On the upside, she will be the epicenter for a shitload of

trouble in the next 2 chappies or so, lol. Good enough? If not... eh, run away screaming, that's

all I can say! lol.


	25. Cornered

XXV  
Chapter 25  
Cornered

Sephiroth stumbled as one of the weaker floorboards of Aeris' Church gave way

under his weight, his foot going through the wood . He caught himself before he fell, yanking

his foot back, and pausing to eye the hole he'd made in mild irritation.  
"You alright, Seph?" Zack called from behind him. Sephiroth turned to look back

at his friend. It had been utterly silent until Zack had spoken up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just expected something a little more stable under my step."

Sephiroth replied, grateful for the excuse to talk. Ahead of him, Cloud glanced back at them,

but kept walking. Sephiroth didn't fail to notice this. Cloud had been fine until they'd gotten

about a block from the church. Then his eyes had gone empty again and he'd withdrawn into

himself. Alarm bells were screaming in Sephiroth's head with every step.  
Zack wasn't much better. He fought back the temptation to sneeze, afraid to

make any sound. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, his palms tingled, and he felt

jumpy. He quickened his step to inch closer to Sephiroth.  
Barret did sneeze. A loud, echoing holler that made everyone jump through the

tattered ceiling. Cloud stopped, turning an icy glare on his ex-employer. The huge man

seemed to shrink to a third of his normal size. Tifa hovered at his shoulder with Yuffie, feeling

like they could hide behind his bulk.  
Cid felt sick. His head was swimming, his nerves were tingling, and he wouldn't let

Vincent get more than an arm's length away from him. He needed a cigarette.  
Cloud reached the flower patch, and knelt again, head bowed.  
"I came back…" He whispered. Zack, standing with Sephiroth nearby, shivered.  
Are you out there, Aeris…? He thought, looking around.  
/You should not be here!/ Zack jumped, having not exactly expected any sort of

answer, especially one that was clearly in his own head, in somebody /else's/ voice. He

turned to look at Sephiroth, whose eyes were wild, and darting around. Cloud sat up

excitedly.  
"Aeris!" Sephiroth frowned, feeling that same voice not so much speaking as

/pushing/ on his mind.  
/LEAVE!/ He gagged at the feeling, feeling dizzy. Wrong, wrong! There's

something wrong! Sephiroth's brain screamed. Cloud was smiling as if he'd just reached

heaven. Zack looked ill, eyes glazing over.  
"Cloud." Sephiroth said firmly, his voice rattling slightly along with his nerves.

Cloud didn't look up, but stood, and started walking towards the single shaft of light that

shone through the ceiling. The was the ghost of a figure there, reaching out to him. "Cloud,"

Sephiroth repeated.  
/GIVE UP!/ A searing pain flashed between Sephiroth's eyes. Beside him, Zack

let out a strangled cry and collapsed. Cloud failed to notice at all. Sephiroth caught his own

wavering balance, and steeled himself, moving after the blond.  
"CLOUD!" He snapped. Cloud froze, hand nearly touching the now solidifying

figure's, and turned slowly, arm still outstretched the other way, to look at him hollowly.  
"Give up." He said, voice hollow. Sephiroth froze a moment, stunned. Its not

Cloud… He shivered as something seemed to ooze up his spine, sinking into the base of his

brain, making his head swim and his stomach churn. It was cold and greasy and plain evil.  
And very familiar.  
Green eyes flashed in anger.  
"NO!" He dashed foreword to Cloud, grabbing the smaller man around the

shoulders just as his hand closed around that of the young girl reaching out to him. It was

Aeris, still clad in pink, her hair tied up in a pink ribbon, long braid cascading down to her

knees. Sephiroth frowned as he pulled Cloud away. Her eyes were green. He remembered

that. Almost as green as his own. They weren't green anymore.  
They were gold, flecked in black. And she wasn't relinquishing her hold on Cloud

either.  
/GO AWAY!/ Sephiroth let a smirk curl up his lips at the mental shriek.  
"Let him go and I will." Aeris' eyes narrowed angrily. She held onto Cloud,

fingernails cutting into his wrists. Cloud seemed to have gone limp, eyes open and hazed,

unseeing, unhearing, unfeeling. Sephiroth snarled. "I SAID LET GO!" His shout started

Cloud back to reality, and stunned the flower girl. "Leave us the hell alone!" Sephiroth

continued. Something flickered across her face, and Cloud gasped, having seen it. He

recoiled slightly towards Sephiroth.  
  
Behind them, the rest of Avalanche stared on in horror, not completely

comprehending what was happening. Zack was completely unconscious with Tifa trying to

revive him. Vincent was sagging limply in Cid's arms, having picked up on the same mental

barrage that Zack and Sephiroth had.

Aeris smiled darkly, her face changing as she did so: skin paling to a blue-silver,

eyes loosing their pupils, lips darkening to almost black. She licked her lips, eyes darting to

Cloud, who was struggling from her grip weakly, scared.  
"That's no way to talk to your mother…." She hissed at Sephiroth. Long lines of

blood were seeping from Cloud's arms where her black fingernails had sunk deeply into pale

flesh. Sephiroth gave Cloud a light squeeze in his grip to reassure him some, and straightened

up, smiling.  
"You're not my mother." He said flatly.  
"WHAT?!" Jenova shrieked angrily, eyes flashing. She seemed to forget about

Cloud. Sephiroth smirked, noticing, and contented his dangerous game of egging the alien on.  
"My mother was a /beautiful/ woman named Lucrecia!" Sephiroth announced

proudly. Jenova growled, dropping Cloud into a heap in the flowers, and stalked towards

Sephiroth angrily.  
"Say that again, WEAKLING!" She snarled. Sephiroth stopped, and smiled.  
"You are not my mother. Lucrecia is. Nor was Hojo my father! You have no

control of me now, you bitch!" He snarled.

Vincent, who'd been alert just enough to hear this, felt himself smile as he sank

against Cid more heavily. He wished that he'd had such emotional strength all his life. He was

very proud of Sephiroth, his heart warming.  
  
Sephiroth felt his head spin as Jenova tried another mental attack, but he held firm,

not letting a shred of his discomfort show. Jenova took another step towards him, and they

were within arm's reach of each other, glaring down with venomous eyes. The alien still wore

Aeris' classic garb, and it was unnerving for Sephiroth. Of course it was. It was meant to be

unnerving: to weaken his and everyone else's will.  
"You're so weak… look at you!" She hissed. "You were once a true man, a

GOD! What possessed you to fall so low?!" To Jenova's sincere surprise, Sephiroth's smile

grew. He shrugged.  
"Dunno, but it was worth it." He said offhandedly.  
"YOU WERE MINE!" Jenova screamed. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, and in a

swift movement, he slapped her firmly across the face. The blue skin across her cheek

darkened to black, and in her anger, she dropped her disguise completely. "You will PAY!"

She lunged, tackling Sephiroth to the ground, clawing at his throat.  
Sephiroth winced as he fought the monster off. He had no weapons, no materia,

and no greater means of armor than the heavy clothing he wore. He kicked Jenova off of him,

glancing back in hopes of help. Most of the others stood staring in horror, frozen. He saw

Zack collapsed, Vincent nearly out… Cloud was unconscious as well. He snarled, holding

Jenova back physically, hoping she didn't turn to other means of attack.  
"Either throw me a weapon or help, damnit! This IS'NT YOUR FLOWER

GIRL!" He yelled back at the group. He was relieved to see at least Cid and Yuffie jump to

action. Yuffie dashed into the fray, fighting back the alien with her Conformer as she managed

to toss Sephiroth several materia. Cid was a little slower to hit the battle, having eased

Vincent into a safe spot before lunging foreword. Sephiroth saw a blur of blue and green, and

sat back as Jenova was pinned clean into the floor by Cid's spear. Jenova screamed,

thrashing and pulling at Cid's spear, no where near dead.  
"Shit!" Cid leapt back, withdrawing his weapon in surprise.

Behind them, Barret shifted, uncertain. He could probably blow that thing all to

hell with his gunarm, but then again, he'd take Sephiroth, Cid and Yuffie, and most likely

Cloud as well, with it. He swore, and hung back, waiting for the moment of opportunity.

Sephiroth looked down at the materia that had been pressed into his palm. Fire 3.

He could torch this entire side of town with it, if he wanted to. He could also very easily focus

all of that energy into one point… He began to channel his energy, and then yelped, dropping

the small orb, as it began to burn and arc electricity. He looked down to see it turn black

before his eyes, dead. Around where it sat on the floor, wispy tendrils of some opalescent

green light through every gap in the floor, writing and slowly reaching up to wrap around his

ankles, pulling. Sephiroth stumbled back, kicking at the bits of Lifestream, feeling a wave of

panic hit him. It burned through the leather of his boots, made him feel sick and dizzy,

disoriented. He continued to stumble back. No! Leave me alone!He cried to the Planet.

It heard him: He knew it would. He felt the tendrils of mako tighten their grip on him, the

message coming through to him in the screaming voice of the planet, clear as day: you /cannot/

kill. He shivered, and let himself relax a moment, thinking instead of killing Jenova, of merely

escaping, and the Planet released its hold on him, driving him back into reality like a firm kick

in the ass.  
Sephiroth gasped, not having realized just how out of it he really was until the

endless green had dissipated from his vision, leaving the Church and the fight going on around

him. He heard Jenova cackle.  
"See! Even the /Planet/ is on my side! Give in!" She cried triumphantly. He

looked around, saw Yuffie limping badly but still fighting, though weakly: Cid was clutching a

huge gash in his side, and Tifa and Barret had leapt into the fray. Out of the corner of his eye,

he saw even Vincent propping himself up weakly, aiming his gun, bracing it and himself with

his claw-arm. He turned back to face Jenova, and saw with horror that she had moved back

to Cloud, and had his still form propped against her breast, one hand on his jaw, the other on

his forehead, his head tilted dangerously. Sephiroth's heart stopped. Around him, everyone

had frozen as well. "One move and he'll come back in two separate pieces…" She warned.  
"No…" Sephiroth whispered, feeling his soul sag in dismay. "What the hell do

you want, damnit!?" He cried angrily. Jenova smiled. She stroked Cloud's cheek with a sharp

fingertip, slicing the delicate skin there.  
"Not the Failure, actually…" she said smugly. "Which is why I have no problems

with killing him here and now. "No… You know perfectly well what I want, my son…" She

hissed. Sephiroth felt his head swim. He saw Cid looking hastily between himself and Cloud,

azure eyes wild. The pilot's breathing was ragged, and he was beginning to sag where he

stood. "Give in, Boy!" Jenova cried. "Give in and I'll put your precious Failure on a pedestal

for you! Give me what /I/ want and I'll give you the world!" Sephiroth nearly shook with his

anger and frustration. He opened his mouth several times, speechless in his churning emotions.

He had to make a choice, and he had to do it now. Behind him, Zack gasped and sat up

suddenly, looking around strangely.  
"Sephiroth-" Sephiroth turned carefully to face Vincent, who'd called out to him.

Vincent's eyes were more intense than he'd ever seen the man's before. The pale man

looked healthier now, but hadn't moved from his seat against the wall. "Don't worry about

us, Sephiroth." He said firmly, eyes flashing some sort of message. Sephiroth narrowed his

eyes, searching for the stoic man's hidden message. "We'll be fine." He went on. His eyes

darted over Jenova's shoulder for a moment, then met his own again. Trust me. "Save

Cloud." Sephiroth felt the surge of alarm go through the others. He saw Cid turn around to

gaze at Vincent in alarm, and he saw Vincent make that same silent eye contact with Cid. Cid

blinked, relaxed momentarily, then as Sephiroth watched, Cid put on a fantastic mask of

anger.  
"Oh great, fucking give up all of us and the whole fucking world! Vince, you

jackass!" Cid snarled. He still held Vincent's eyes, his back to Jenova. Sephiroth nodded, and

turned back.  
"Fine…Mother…Come to me, then." He said, voice hollow. "leave the Failure."

Jenova /smiled/ sending a shiver down Sephiroth's spine. She moved toward him, arms

outstretched, and he stood, mostly frozen, but firm, and waited her approach.

AN: (sniggers) haha.. I'm getting good at cliffies... hehe. dont' worry, the next chapter is

already going. I thought about posting them together...but... eh heh. :) I figure I better draw

this out, lol.


	26. Don't piss me off, it makes me angry

XXVI  
Chapter 26  
Don't piss me off, it makes me angry!

Sephiroth closed his eyes, his breathing ragged and choked. His lungs were frozen, his feet and hands detached from his body, which ached. His teeth ached, his eyes burned even though they were clamped shut, his stomach churned, and his spine crawled. Jenova had her unworldly hands on his shoulders, preparing to step /into/ him. He knew the drill: it had happened to him all before. He shivered. He hated it. Hated it all. Hated that his hand and ankles burned where the Planet had attacked him: Hated Jenova, Hated himself for trusting Vincent: Hated Cloud for giving in so quickly. He hated himself for being no better.  
There was a dull 'twang!' and Jenova screamed, releasing him, and Sephiroth opened his eyes, released from her spell, to see the alien stumble back, clutching its head, writing on the floor.  
"YOU BITCH!" It screamed, writing and thrashing. "You fucking Cetra Hoar!"  
The woman standing over Jenova narrowed her eyes darkly, her pole raised for another blow. Sephiroth stumbled back, startled and confused.  
"You should talk…" She said softly. She lowered her weapon, and pulled a small glowing orb from her bangle. "You yank my soul from the Promised Land, you steal my form, you hurt my friends and loved ones, and you have the /spine/ to call me such names?!" The materia in her palm flared brilliantly, blinding Sephiroth, and he had to glance to the side, watching from the corner of his eyes. "Holy… Seal away this scourge..." She said softly. "Heal the Planet once and for all…" There was a brilliant flash as Jenova screamed again, louder than ever. The light washed over the others as well. Sephiroth shivered, feeling the heat pass through him, grasping momentarily at his soul then going on, deciding him worthy to live. He heard Zack gasp, along with a few others. Over the din of Holy, Jenova's scream suddenly cut off.  
The light faded away, leaving Sephiroth standing before Aeris, stunned. Their eyes met, and Sephiroth had to look away at the intensity blazing there. He swallowed, feeing her sizing him up. Why should he fear her? He'd taken her down once before, hadn't he?  
But that was it. He wouldn't harm her again, wouldn't hurt Cloud again, to save his own ass.  
"Tell me," She said suddenly, breaking the silence. "What would you have done if Jenova had actually taken you?"  
"I would have prayed that Cloud and his friends had the strength to kill me, again." He replied honestly.  
"That was a dangerous stunt." She pointed out.  
"I trusted Vincent. He knew you were here, I believe…" Sephiroth glanced over at his father to receive a stoic nod of confirmation. "He wouldn't have encouraged such idiocy had it not been without justification." Sephiroth finished. He met the Flower Girl's gaze, but did not glare. Her expression softened, a small smile gracing her delicate features.  
"Go to Cloud, Sephiroth." She said softly, actually giving him a small shove towards Cloud, who was just sitting up. Sephiroth didn't hesitate, he rushed to Cloud's side, scooping up the blond and cradling him gently against his chest. Cloud whimpered, shivering. Sephiroth held him, kissing his forehead gently.  
"Cloud… you're safe now…" He whispered, easing Cloud into a sitting position. Cloud looked up at him, eyes clear, finally, and smiled gently. Then, his vision trailed over Sephiroth's shoulder and alighted on Aeris. The real, the one and only. Cloud's eyes filled with tears, and he reached out unconsciously. Sephiroth felt his heart ache, wondering if he would loose his lover here and now, as he watched Cloud's face contort into an expression of the deepest love as he looked over to Aeris. If you love something, set it free…He thought sadly, helping Cloud to stand and approach her. Cloud stumbled his last few steps, weakly pushing away from Sephiroth and falling into Aeris' outstretched arms. He began to cry, loudly, shaking, wailing sobs that left everyone in the building silent and still. Sephiroth noticed Zack watching them sadly, and felt his throat close.  
"You're- you're real…?" Cloud whispered around sobs. Aeris nodded, brushing his hair back.  
"Yes, I'm real. Jenova brought me back as bait, but I'm here." She said softly. She tilted Cloud's head suddenly, looking down into his eyes. "Cloud…?" She began. Cloud looked up at her with watery eyes. "Do you love me?" Cloud froze, eyes wide in surprise. Sephiroth closed his eyes, bowing his head. Cloud smiled up at her sadly, brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly.  
"Aeris, you're beautiful: You're a loving, caring person, and you hold the love of every person whose heart you've touched." He said, voice trembling but strong. Aeris gave him a sad look. "But I'm in love with Sephiroth." He said finally. Aeris smiled warmly, Sephiroth's head snapped up. Somebody made a choked sound, but who it came from, nobody could tell in the echoing building.  
"Good." She whispered, hugging him once before turning him back to Sephiroth. "Because he's waiting for you." Cloud staggered back to Sephiroth, sinking into his embrace slowly. Sephiroth shook.  
"I thought you'd--" Sephiroth began shakily.  
"Never." Cloud whispered back firmly.

"Ha ha. How sticky sweet…" Came a low, cool voice. Cloud spun around, clutching Sephiroth's shirt in a weak moment of terror. Aeris frowned darkly at the man. His hood was off, revealing piercing green eyes and long black hair. There were flecks of gold in his mako eyes, and he held a crooked smile. "I'm amazed you made it this far…. Funny how Jenova was so gullible." He said, stalking up to Sephiroth and Cloud. He tilted his head back arrogantly. "You came very close to ruining everything, General." He sneered. Sephiroth glared angrily. "Twice." The man added. That did it. Sephiroth swung back his arm, and punched the strange man square in the nose. The man let out a cry, stumbling backwards, clutching his nose. Then he bucked foreword, results of a solid kick upside the back of his head from Tifa, who stood over him, smiling. She looked up at Aeris, and grinned.  
"The fella's such an asshole!" Aeris smirked lightly, nodding in agreement.  
"Who th' fuck is he, anyway?!" Cid cried. Aeris snorted.  
"A Cetra messenger. Meant to deliver only the most important messages to the material world." She glared down at him. "He's become too involved, and has grown deluded. He will be punished greatly." The man gave a small, scared sound, eyes rolling up to look at Aeris from the floor. She glared down at him. "Get out before I banish you myself." She said angrily. "And shame on you for abusing your powers!" He glared up at her for a moment, and she raised her pole threateningly, and he vanished in a swirl of green vapor. There was a long moment of silence.

"So its all over?" Barret asked suddenly, looking around, lost. Aeris nodded.  
"Yes. I believe it is."  
"So now what?" Yuffie asked, scratching her head. From the back of the room, Vincent snorted loudly.  
"Don't everyone greet her all at once," He said dryly. Aeris laughed brightly.  
"None of you have changed!" She cried, smiling. She paused, and turned to Sephiroth. "Except for you." She added. Sephiroth grimaced.  
"I'm sorry," He said suddenly. She looked back up at him, and smiled.  
"Thank you. Apology accepted." She said brightly. Cloud beamed, hugging Sephiroth happily. Sephiroth was just a little too unnerved from their day to smile fully, but he tried, giving a shaky half grin.  
"I'm glad…but…can we go?" He asked earnestly. Cid burst into laughter, walking up and slapping Sephiroth across the back.  
"Worn out, Kiddo?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, looking down where the gaping wound had sat in Cid's side. It was gone now, likely washed away with Holy. Sephiroth gave him a hard look.  
"Yes. I need a vacation." He said flatly. Cid laughed again, and turned on his heel, leading the way out into Midgar.  
"C'mon, then! I know this kind's short kid with chocobo hair that owns this big ol' villa in Costa del Sol!" Cloud snorted, and led Sephiroth out with him, following Aeris and the others.

AN: ONE MORE! yes, this is it, kids. . I gotta think of something else now! lol. Phew! I've been writing all afternoon, though! lol. Probably be my last chance to do that, too. . eck. But I won't abandon you! I promise! :) :)  
But what am I saying?! I'm not done yet! haha!  
Ok, this was kinda fluffy, wasn't it? eh, it gets fluffier, so get yer puke bags ready! lol. :)  
MRE


	27. A New LifeAlways Dare

XXVII

Chapter 27  
Always Dare

Sephiroth was still feeling somewhat uncomfortable. He sat stiffly on a towel, not letting a grain of sand inch onto the soft fabric. It had taken a lot of trouble to get him to come out with the rest of the group, let alone strip down to swim trunks and sunglasses. He was feeling horribly embarrassed with himself. Cloud was out in the water, presently dunking Yuffie. Sephiroth shifted a little. It looked like fun. And honestly, he'd very much like to dunk the little brat himself. He winced. Not good…no violent thoughts no violent thoughts….  
A bucket of sand was dumped heavily over his head.  
DEATH!Sephiroth spun where he sat, glaring daggers up at a grinning Zack. Zack's grin widened when he saw his friend's angry expression.  
"Get up and play, damnit!" Zack cried, pulling Sephiroth up to his feet. Sephiroth glowered at his friend.  
"Zack…" Sephiroth complained.  
"Oh /come on!/" Zack cried. "God, even /Vincent/ is having a good time!" He pointed at said person, to find him being buried 'alive' by Marlene and Aeris. Cid was poking his nose, trying to annoy the patient man. Sephiroth blinked. That's something I wouldn't have expected…Tifa was sunbathing, but smiling up into the sky. Even Barret was out in the water, now helping Cloud torture Yuffie. He looked back up at Zack.  
"…."  
"Seph!"  
"…Your shorts are falling off your hips, Zack." Sephiroth said flatly. Zack grinned.  
"Its fashionable." He said, shimmying them down a little lower so that his hipbones jutted up past the elastic waistband. Any lower and he'd be arrested. "See? Here!" Sephiroth let out a yelp as Zack reached foreword and gave his own shorts a firm tug, nearly, Sephiroth though, yanking them clean off. He jumped back, flustered.  
"Zack!"  
"What? Don't you want to impress Cloud??" Zack said, grinning. Sephiroth felt the heat rushing to his face, and turned away. He started to hitch his shorts back up with an irritated grunt. "No no no, Seph! You pull them back up and I'm gunna yank them off completely!" Zack threatened. Sephiroth turned to glare at him.  
"I /will/ kill you, Zachary." Zack grinned.  
"You gotta catch me first!" He leapt in for the kill, giving Sephiroth's shorts one more hard tug, before letting out a yelp as Sephiroth swatted at him angrily, and ran off, heading for the ocean.  
As planned, Sephiroth gave chase, pulling his pants up from around his thighs as he did so, grumbling. Thank god no one saw that…He thought as he ran.

Cloud looked up in time to see Zack pants Sephiroth. He blushed, and dunked his head under the water before it could show. He came up to see Sephiroth running along the beach, chasing Zack angrily. Cloud smiled. Sephiroth's hair, while tied back loosely, was flying like a banner behind him, the muscles in his chest, arms and legs tensed as he ran. He was developing a tan almost as dark as Zack's after three days in Costa Del Sol, and was quite the image. He watched as Zack veered toward the water, and grinned. Zack, you're nothing but trouble on wheels…He thought happily. Sephiroth gave chase. Cloud started paddling back to where he could stand, and then began to run to meet them. He let Sephiroth hit the water, then charged.

Sephiroth noticed Zack's trap a moment too late, as he spotted Cloud charging right at him, grin humongous, eyes flashing with mischief. Sephiroth tired to veer away, but hit deeper water and was slowed as Cloud leapt, tackling him into the water with a laugh.  
Sephiroth came up snorting salt water, Cloud clinging happily to his side, laughing. Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh too. He looked over Cloud's shoulder and watched as Aeris circled around to sneak up on Zack from behind. He kissed Cloud's nose, and pointed the other man in her direction, watching Cloud's face light up with joy.  
Aeris and Zack hadn't missed a single beat since they'd been reunited, and from the outside no one would ever know that they had been separated from each other for so long. They watched together as Aeris crept up through the waves on Zack, tackling him much the way Cloud just had. Zack turned just in time to catch her as she leapt, but still fell back into the water, laughing. They came up together, Aeris now cradled in Zack's arms, laughing and smiling.  
It was like one of those movies with the slow motion love scenes, Cloud thought. He looked around at his friends, then back at Sephiroth. He'd never dared hope for a happy ending.  
'Always dare'Sephiroth had told him. He smiled back at his lover, only to find Sephiroth smiling right back at him. He looked around for a moment. Only Barret was watching them. Cloud grinned, and pulled Sephiroth close, kissing him passionately. He heard a squelch from Barret's direction and had to choke back laughter as he continued to kiss Sephiroth. Poor Barret…  
Finally pulling back, Cloud smiled, eyes sparkling.  
"Let's sneak back to the house for a shower…" He said huskily into Sephiroth's ear.

Zack looked up from the barrage of kisses he was receiving from Aeris to see Sephiroth and Cloud running up the beach towards the house together, hand in hand. He chuckled. Damn. Aeris had just suggested they sneak back up to the Villa for a while.  
"I think…" he began, smiling back down on her. "That maybe we should wait an hour…or two or three…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END! THAT'S IT ! GO AWAY NOW! (not really! Lol)  
Yeah… Okay, sorry this took so long to finish when I was on such a roll to begin with. To be honest, I kind'a got sic of this one. . Its not my best writing. You want my best writing, go and read False Advertising. I poured my heart into that one. This one… sorta died, I guess. . But its over now, and it has a happy ending.  
Originally, I hadn't planned this fic to go much past the first or second chapter. The rest was written on the fly. (not good for such a long fic) Yeah, there's lots of holes in it. And yes! I did the flip flop between the happy and the sad and ohmy god I'm getting a headache from starting to cry one moment then laughing my ass off! WELL! I DID /THAT/ ON purpose! grins  
I like the flipflop. (someone complained, so I feel I must justify myself.) D

So yeah… THERE'S ANOTHER FIC COMING! BOOYEAH! grins nother Valenwind, and not just another shortie for the Valenwind Chronicles, either. (Valenwind…I love that …. ) Start watching for it! Its Christmas-Based so I was thinking on waiting, but I'm like 3 or 4 chapters into it now and I'm not sure I can wait. Besides. It doesn't even really MENTION the holidays for a few… lol. So go read that. I'm being a lot more careful with it. And its YAOI! YAHOO! (is anything I ever write /NOT/ yaoi?!lol. There's a challenge, huh?  
Cid: pops up out of nowhere just shut the fuck up and go write some more, damnit!  
Vincent: appears behind Cid That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Highwind.  
Cid: jumps, startled beyond belief HOLY SHIT, VIN! YOU SCARED THE FUCKING CRAP OUT OF ME!  
MRE; HWAHAHAH! Serves you right!  
Vincent: ….You stole my laugh…. OO;  
MRE. Hehe.  
GO READ MY OTHER FICS! AND REVIEW!


End file.
